We are Gold, You are Fire
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Bisnisnya sangat terkemuka, terlihat dari cara berjalannya, kebiasaan seksnya dan gaya hidupnya. Waktu tiga bulan di New York adalah sesi mencari cinta, itu kata Donghae. Dia mengirimkan syarat yang mengejutkan mengenai liburan profesional ke Miami, dan pelukan posesifnya ketika kami melakukan seks. Dan keindahan itu membuatku menyesal kalau ini cuma sekedar kontrak." HaeHyuk/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Author(s):** Meonk And Deog/Slightgrins.

 **Title** : We Are Gold, You Are Fire.

 **Rate:** M

 **Pairing:** Donghae/Hyuk Jae.

 **Genre** : Romance/Drama.

 **Summary:** Aku bilang, _aku Hyuk Jae._ Dan setelah itu dia tidak dapat memalingkan wajahnya sedetikpun dariku–"Aku bisa memberikan apapun kepadamu," katanya, melipat tangannya dan mendekap dadanya. Ya ampun, omong kosong macam apa ini? "Tidak," kataku. "Kau juga tidak boleh lupa kalau aku menyetujuinya dengan beberapa syarat. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kau dibatasi. Aku mulai tidak senang dengan ini," lanjutku lagi. Yang membuatku kaget adalah dia masih bersikap tenang dengan kemarahanku tadi, malah dia menggenggam tanganku. "Bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan yang hebat sebagai permulaan yang baik di Manhattan?" Dia menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat lembut, mengusap punggung tanganku. Aku bersumpah kalau dia memiliki ketampanan yang luar biasa dan aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa melupakan dua bulan ini dengan mudah."

 **Warning:** Typo(s), grammartical error, boys love, mature content and some scenes that not advices for minor. You've been warned.

 **Disclaimer:** We own everything in this story but the cast is an execption.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _On the edge of paradise, every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find, so love me like you do, touch me like you do."_

 _Love Me Like You Do – Ellie Goulding._

 **Hyuk Jae's POV**

 _Dia tidak ada disini, syukurlah._

Aku baru saja mencapai rumah dengan jantung yang tidak lagi berdebar kencang. Sensasi sedingin es itu membuat perasaanku lebih tenang. Lututku tidak lagi terasa ingin ambruk dan panasnya matahari menusuk-nusuk sampai ketulang sehingga rasa panas itu membuat kepalaku sangat pusing. Aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa mendapat kesempatan untuk pindah dan tinggal jauh dari keluarga adalah sebuah anugerah, meski aku mendapatkan banyak keuntungan. Seperti tidak berdaya tetapi penuh progresif, bagaimana kedengarannya? Aku tidak perlu berusaha keras untuk menarik diri dari lingkungan yang tidak nyaman, dapat memasangkan diriku dengan orang-orang yang kusukai serta pengalaman modern yang asyik mengenai makanan favoritmu yang setiap hari ada di meja makan. Dan bagian hebatnya lagi, tidak ada satupun dari daftar kemalasan yang membuatku gerah. Kalau mengingat bagaimana Ibuku akan mengeluh tentang bau tidak sedap seprai yang tidak pernah kuganti, kebebasan itu adalah keuntungannya.

Aku melakukan _thereesome_ yang hebat, pengalaman _laundry_ sendiri, dan bertemu David yang ramah dan mudah disukai. Kalau diingat-ingat New York sangat indah, begitupula dengan Manhattan dan panggung musikalnya. Susah rasanya untuk tidak terengah kalau kau punya pemandangan yang tidak mudah dilupakan. New York membawa bara api yang meletup-letup, kengerian dan antisipasi. Makanan disini aromanya sangat tidak mudah disembunyikan, para pria dan wanitanya sangat menawan. Mereka berjalan seolah-olah meraka berada di _fashion show_ , tidak mau sekalipun kelihatan norak dan kalah, disertai dengan rasa humor yang menakjubkan. Sayangnya aku tidak punya begitu banyak waktu untuk menemukan yang terbaik dari ribuan yang sangat baik. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan berakhir dengan satu malam yang indah atau tawaran minum bir gratis. Dan rasa percaya diri untuk menemukan kesenangan yang hebat berakhir dengan intensif. Aku selalu lupa mengenai konsep monogami sesaat setelah aku mencapai puncak kesenanganku, aku susah mengalami perasaan kecewa dan sakit hati. Setidaknya itu yang aku percaya selama dua puluh satu tahun, aku tidak membiarkan mereka mengontrolku, aku hanya menangkap orang yang bersedia tinggal, dan tanpa pamrih.

Aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku nyaman dan sebagian kerumunan orang menganggap konsep berpikir itu terlalu radikal. Aku hanya tidak sanggup mengalahkan perasaan untuk bersenang-senang dan gairah untuk mencari yang baru. Mestinya mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengerti itu. Aku tidak menginginkan kebohongan, komitmen dan semacamnya, itulah kejujuran yang bisa aku tawarkan kepada mereka. Dan mereka tidak harus menjadi luar biasa di ranjang atau mereka harus seseorang yang melayaniku seperti aku adalah satu-satuya.

Aku bangun dari sofa segera setelah _The Chew_ selesai tayang, suara klakson dari luar membuatku terkaget-kaget, tidak pernah kuduga bahwa Upper East Side akan jadi seramai ini. Akhir-akhir ini menjadi puncak bahaya, mobil lalu-lalang dengan kecepatan menggila melewati bus siswa yang lewat, terkadang meninggalkan rasa jengah. Itulah kenapa aku lebih memilih bangun lebih awal dari David dan jalan kaki. Dia punya mobil sendiri jadi tidak ada yang harus ditakutkan selain bangun tiga puluh menit setelah jam pelajaran dimulai. Aku membuka jendela rumah kami, aroma New York dipagi hari membuatku terkesan. Orangtuaku tinggal di Texas, aku pernah tinggal disana selama enam tahun jadi aku bisa jelaskan beberapa perbedaannya. Ketika aku menetap disana ada begitu banyak perbedaan, mereka memiliki ideologi hidup yang variatif. Yang sebenarnya tidak ada yang cocok denganku. Seperti itu.

Diantaranya adalah para penggila kuda dan bison. Atau semacam _cowboy_ di Brokeback yang hobi menggembala domba. Mereka tidak keren, sangat tidak mengesankan. Aku menghibur diriku untuk tetap tinggal dengan konpensansi pria-pria menakjubkan yang asyik atau para gadis yang pengalaman bercintanya luar biasa, tetapi tidak ada dari mereka yang bisa membuatku tinggal. Sayang sekali.

Aku membiarkan sinar matahari masuk melewati jendela, dan sinarnya yang sangat terang menyilaukan. Aroma penuh kesungguhan dan dominasi. Semangat para pemuda yang melewati jalanan nyaris mengelabui identitas konservatif di kota ini. Logikanya, New York tempat yang hangat. Tempat yang cocok untuk setiap jenis orang.  
Aku tidak sanggup lagi melihat matahari jadi aku berbalik menuju kamar yang dihubungkan lorong kecil. Kamarku dan kamar David berhadapan, David punya alasan yang jelas kenapa dia memilih bentuk rumah yang seperti itu. Aku membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan memasuki kamar, melewati gulungan pakaian kotor di bawah tempat tidur. Aku terdiam sesaat, menahan diri untuk tidak cepat-cepat membuka laptop. David berjanji ketika dia sampai di rumah setelah liburan panjang dengan kekasihnya nanti, akan ada destinasi liburan yang spesial untuk kami berdua, secara khusus dia bilang kalau hal itu didedikasikan untuk hari ulangtahunku yang kulewati tanpa dirinya. Tetapi perjanjian itu tidak pernah membuatku merasa lebih putus asa dari ini, ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan dia pernah menepati janjinya?

Kalau diingat-ingat, aku bertemu David dengan cara yang unik dan agak norak. Kami memiliki dorongan seksual yang fantastis, tetapi mereka tidak dapat terwujud karena kami bukan teman yang hebat di ranjang, adegan itu tidak pernah terlampiaskan sama sekali. Dan kami kemudian secara teknis menutup semua kemungkinan itu sehingga terwujudlah hubungan yang sehat. Kami sepakat untuk hanya jadi teman saja karena dia bilang aku sama sekali bukan tipe yang dia inginkan begitu pula sebaliknya, garis besarnya kami sekarang cuma sahabat. David biasa memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia punya terlalu banyak kriteria, sebaliknya dia sering meruntuhkan pencapaian, itu yang membuatnya nyaris menjadi sangat lajang. Aku tidak bisa memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Tetapi kabar baik dari itu, David adalah salah satu orang terloyal yang pernah kutemui. Dia punya sebuah gagasan kalau seseorang yang dekat dengannya adalah tanggung jawabnya. Dia hobi menceritakan rahasianya dan begitupula sangat sensitif. Dia memiliki sebagian besar barang-barang dirumah ini, aku hanya tuan rumah untuk kamarku saja. Dia yang membeli sofa dan TV dan terkadang dia melupakan hak pribadinya sendiri. Dia selalu ingin ikut campur dengan semua masalah yang kualami walau secara alamiah itu membantu meringankan sedikit bebanku. Tetap saja, ada hal-hal yang harus tidak dia lakukan, termasuk tahu _tentang masalah ini_.

 _Tunggu dulu, siapa namanya, Donghae?_

Aku mencoba mengingat-ngingatnya dari percakapan kemarin, dia menjadi sangat kabur diingatanku. Kibum belum memberikan terlalu banyak akses kepadaku mengenai informasi tentang dirinya. Dia mendesakku untuk tidak jadi penasaran, jadi aku memaksa diriku untuk tidak terlalu emosional dan mengait-ngaitkan segala masalah tentang dirinya. Dia hanya bilang kalau Donghae sangat tampan, matang dan tidak beristri. Oh, itu adalah bagian dari perjanjian kami. Sangat banyak rahasia. Tetapi sayangnya Kibum menuntut terlalu banyak dariku juga. Kibum bilang untuk bersenang-senang, Donghae harus cukup tahu tentang diriku. Foto, latar belakang serta informasi pribadi lainnya.

Aku melanjutkan pembicaraan kami yang kemarin kusudahi setelah mengecek beberapa makalah yang sudah kusiapkan untuk besok pagi. Kibum mengirimkan empat pesan keakun _kik_ ku. Aku merasa sulit berdiskusi melalui pesan-pesan singkat, apalagi Donghae sama sekali tidak terlibat di dalamnya. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja melimpahkan seluruh tanggung jawabnya kepada Kibum. Pesan Kibum yang terakhir memintaku untuk mengirim fotoku yang lain, yang langsung kusetujui. Dia bilang Donghae menuntut foto _full body_ dariku, bukan masalah. Aku mengirimkan salah satu yang terbaik yang kuambil empat hari lalu bersama David ketika kami jalan-jalan di Broadway. Kibum membalasnya dengan cepat, secepat aku mengedipkan mataku dan nafasku memburu karena rasa penasaran. Aku mengirim foto terbaik dan menginginkan respon terbaik. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu menjadi sarkastik.

 _Damn, jam berapa di Korea sekarang?_ Aku mengirimkan pesan baru kepada Kibum, secara jelas mencoba untuk menutupi rasa antusiasku. Aku melihatnya mengetik pesan dari notifikasi yang diberikan, terkikik karena responnya terlalu cepat.

 _Cukup untuk membuatku tetap terjaga, aku sudah memberikannya fotomu. Kalau dia setuju, kau akan bersenang-senang musim panas ini._

Aku memutar mataku, tidak setuju dengan pernyataan itu. Yang punya tujuan pertama untuk bersenang-senang jelas sekali bukan aku, itu Donghae. Ini suatu fakta yang tidak lazim.

 _Aku berharap responnya cukup baik, dia harus setidaknya tertarik dengan wajahmu._ Kibum mengirimkan pesan yang lainnya, yang ternyata membuatku berharap juga. Kalau dia setuju bagaimana ini akan dijalani? Maksudku, dengan kesenangan itu? Apakah dia akan membawa kesenangan yang baik atau malah sebaliknya?

.

.

.

Aku tidak biasanya berada di Stasiun bawah tanah seperti ini, aku bahkan jarang berpergian dengan kerata api. Tidak tersedia cukup _lift_ disana, orang-orang dipenuhi dengan keluhan mereka. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah kereta bayi dan Ibu-Ibu hamil. Mereka bukan tamu VIP, mereka tidak berhak memiliki hak istimewa seperti itu. Oke, ini semacam pemikiran liberal yang anarkis. Seorang anak yang sedang dijaga Ibunya menghampiriku, menyentuh lututku. Sebelum Ibunya memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya kembali, dia tersenyum kepadaku dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari celanaku. Dan perasaan bersalah karena telah memikirkan tentang hak istemewa membuatku merasa jengkel.

David bilang dia akan pulang dari liburannya besok malam, yang artinya aku harus membersihkan kamar ekstra untuk kekasihnya. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria itu, David hanya cerita kalau kekasihnya punya rasa humor yang bagus dan rambutnya pirang dan itu sangat indah. Aku tidak akan pernah berusaha untuk memastikannya. Dia pasti sangat serasi dengan David.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat beruntung—bukannya malah mengeluh. Perasaan itu datang ketika seorang pria tua urakan duduk disampingku, ngomong-ngomong tentang pria urakan, aku berharap Donghae memiliki rambut yang telah dipotong rapih dan sedikit lebih tajam. Kepribadiannya hangat serta mudah diajak kompromi. Memiliki kemandirian dan pandangan yang luas. Kibum bilang, Kibum bukanlah orang yang dapat mendeskripsikan Donghae dengan sempurna, jadi aku harus memastikannya secara langsung. Kira-kira Kibum mengirimkan pesan pertamanya seminggu yang lalu. Kami sempat bernostalgia mengenai kenangan kami sebelum dia kembali pindah ke Korea setahun yang lalu. Setelah itu secara tidak sengaja sampai kepercakapan itu. Dia bilang Bosnya memiliki jaringan sel-sel yang rusak. Mudah marah dan kurang perhatian. Dia akan mengunjungi New York selama dua bulan, waktu yang sangat lama kalau kau tidak memiliki pasangan. Yang berarti kau tidak punya waktu bercinta. Itu ironi.

Kibum bercerita padaku kalau pria itu menjalankan sebuah bisnis yang cukup rumit dihidupnya, dia bilang itu bukan sesuatu yang menyangkut hitung-hitungan atau kematian seseorang—yang pasti dia hanya cukup mapan untuk menghabiskan separuh waktunya dengan seseorang di New York. Kibum menjelaskan kepadaku kalau bisnis yang Donghae kerjakan berhubungan dengan pembangunan dan penataan. _Real Estate_.

Kemudian Kibum datang dengan tawaran yang misterius, dia tidak dengan gamblang mengatakannya. Dia hanya berusaha untuk membuatku mengerti kemana percakapan itu akan membawa kami pergi. Donghae jelas tidak sangat muda, dia sudah menginjak usia awal tiga puluhannya dan angka itu terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Membuatku teringat tentang Sarah, wanita yang kukencani setahun yang lalu. Sudah memiliki dua anak dan setahun lebih tua dari Donghae. Pengalaman matang itu menakjubkan, walau tidak benar-benar kusyukuri. Bukan masalah kalau aku ingin mencobanya lagi.

Tapi haruskah aku melakukannya?

Tentu saja tidak, tetapi aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan romantis yang tidak kampungan. Aku ingin merasakan kemewahan itu, menginjak kapal pesiar diusia dua puluh satu tahun dan datang ke Bahama dengan fasilitas yang menawan. Kencan privat yang eksklusif serta tanggungan operasional lainnya. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalaku terasa penuh dengan ekspektasi.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika ponselku bergetar, itu pertanda pesan yang masuk. Aku melihat kesekeliling berusaha menjaga kerahasiaan. Aku bisa tegaskan kalau ini bukan sebuah prostitusi dan dengan mengatakannya saja membuatku merasa konyol. Kibum jamin bahwa kami berdua akan sama-sama diuntungkan, dilindungi dalam perjanjian yang ketat dan puas dengan seks yang hebat. Aku membuka kunci layar yang otomatis membuatku menahan teriakan.

 _Dia setuju Hyuk Jae._

 _Yeah Kibum, selamat datang lagi ke New York._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak menduga kedatangan David dan kekasihnya akan membawa pengaruh yang sangat besar hari ini. Kami menghabiskan waktu yang singkat dengan obrolan dipagi hari dan sesuatu yang menyerupai pesta penyambutan. Kekasih David berprilaku baik dalam beberapa hari ini, dia tidak pernah menyinggung sama sekali tentang perbedaan ras diantara kami. Dia tampak sangat menyenangkan dan fakta bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang sangat tampan memberikan keuntungan juga kepadaku. Dia tidak pernah kehabisan akal untuk membuat kami berdua tertawa dan tampaknya sangat mengatur David dalam masalah disiplin; David mengetahui batasannya berprilaku akhir-akhir ini dan menjadi sangat sopan. Aku harap mereka akan melakukan mediasi dan membicarakan mengenai hubungan mereka selanjutnya. Aku berhak menjadi seseorang yang mengharapkan kelanjutan mereka. Pasangan yang terlihat bahagia. David pasti merasa sangat diuntungkan dengan memiliki bagian kencan yang sempurna dihidupnya.

Selama mengenal David aku pikir pria ini adalah salah satu yang paling tepat. Dimatanya terpancar sebuah keseriusan dan keyakinan. Seperti sinyal kebahagian yang menunggu akhirnya untuk datang. Aku tidak yakin apakah David dapat melepaskan dirinya dari pria ini. Mereka tampak sempurna.

Aku duduk di sofa bersama Neil, kami menunggu David menyelesaikan masakannya. David bilang dia memasak sebuah hidangan yang dia pelajari ketika mereka mengunjungi Los Angeles, kira-kira namanya seperti ini, pici yang serupa dengan pasta gendut dan dimasak dengan labu parang, dia mengganti keju parmesan dengan keju ricotta. Aku berpikir dia akan memberikan tomat yang banyak tetapi dia menolak mentah-mentah ideku. Aku mendukung Neil untuk memakan pasta segar dengan saus pesto dan David tetap menolaknya. Dan buah kalengan di ujung ruangan membuat David agak marah. Dia bilang aku seharusnya tidak menyentuhnya karena aku selalu lupa konsep tentang kadar gula. Aku tertawa, menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar merindukan suasana ini dan dibalas dengan tatapan Neil yang bertanya-tanya tentang obsesi David mengenai diabetes yang tidak pernah berhenti.

David berteriak dari dapur dan dengan segera kami menghampirinya. Makanan yang mengenyangkan serta buah prem. Neil duduk disamping David dan aku memilih kursi dihadapan mereka berdua. Neil bilang ini adalah masa produktifnya selama menjadi Pegawai bank, aku bertanya-tanya apakah Pegawai bank mempunyai masa produktif seperti Nelayan. Karena kedengarannya agak mustahil untuk mereka menjadi sangat kaya. Tidak lupa dia memberikan tips untuk melakukan _direct debit_ supaya aku dan David menjadi konsumen yang taat hukum dan terhormat. Dia selalu berhasil mencuri perhatian kami sehingga kami tertawa.

Aku meminum kopi yang baru diseduh dan tatapan David membuatku bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa?" kataku. David berdehem dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis.

"Aku seperti merasakan sesuatu," kata-kata David membuatku berhenti selama beberapa saat, otomatis menciptakan ketegangan yang sinkron.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku membayar tagihan koran dan sebagainya." David menggeleng dan merasakan kalau aku menjadi sangat canggung. Sebelumnya David memastikan kalau Neil sudah masuk ke kamarnya setelah dia membersihkan piring sebelum kami masuk keobrolan yang sesungguhnya. Menghindari ketidak tahuannya dan perasaan lancang.

"Tidak, maksudku itu datang darimu." David langsung menatapku dengan matanya yang menyalang, tatapan yang biasa dia berikan kepadaku ketika dia mengetahui sesuatu. Tatapan yang seperti berhasil memecahkan sebuah teka-teki. Itu membuatku agak sebal. Aku mendengus, meletakkan garpu ke piringku dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahui segalanya, mereka punya cara untuk terkuak. Jangan cari tahu apapun."

David mengangguk, secara langsung setuju dengan pernyataanku. "Itu memang benar, tetapi bukan salahku kalau aku tahu. Setidaknya aku tidak mencari tahu, aku hanya tahu. Kau mengertikan, Hyuk Jae?"

Aku memutar mataku dan merasa agak muak, tepat sekali, David selalu tahu. Ini seperti menyimpan kebohongan dari Ibumu, dia dapat membayangkan kebohongan apa yang kau sembunyikan dan itu malah sangat benar. Tetapi menyimpan rahasia bukan berarti menciptakan kebohongan, aku tidak suka label itu.

David meninggalkan tempatnya duduk yang otomatis membuatku sendirian. Rencananya aku akan memberitahunya setelah aku benar-benar bertemu Donghae yang kemudian aku dan dia akan berada dikoran lokal alternatif sehingga David mengetahuinya dengan cara yang agak keren dan dramatis. Selama ini aku memang tidak berhasil menyembunyikan apapun, aku telah belajar untuk melakukannya tetapi mereka hanya tidak berhasil. Khususnya kepada David. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mengingat-ingat momen itu. Kadang aku merasa David adalah seseorang yang memiliki _skill_ yang hebat, semacam menebak apa yang kupikirkan. Dia bisa melakukannya.

Aku menangkap getaran dari meja makan yang berasal dari ponselku, selama beberapa saat aku bergeming. Aku merasa pesan dari Kibum menjadi sangat tidak efektif, aku ingin menghindari topik itu karena aku kesal sekali sekarang. Tetapi aku selalu menyimpan keingin tahuan yang besar nyaris seperti aku ingin cepat-cepat tahu siapa Donghae sebenarnya. Aku tetap berpikir bahwa Donghae adalah orang yang sangat menarik. Dan identitas aslinya membuatku membayangkan seseorang yang begitu hebat serta punya kualitas seks yang mengejutkan. Jadi aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk memikirkannya dan untuk membalas pesan dari Kibum.

 _Hyuk Jae dia datang pertengahan Juli ini, kami belum pastikan tanggalnya tetapi aku harap kau free seperti biasanya.  
ps: Kalau David bicara tentang masalah ini, itu salahku. _

Sialan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini pertama kalinya dalam enam bulan aku harus mengunjungi lagi _Foley Square_ , dan suasananya masih terasa sama. Ada Restauran India setelah melewati _Centre Street_ serta atraksi pinggir jalan yang membuatku mengeluh karena suara bising. Mereka menyanyikan lagu yang tidak aku senangi, jadi aku menghindari ide untuk duduk di dekat keramaian itu. Orang-orang mulai berkumpul melewati tubuhku dan itu sebabnya keindahan taman jadi kelihatan agak kabur. Aku bisa bilang kalau aku menutupi kesenanganku yang luar biasa dengan menggigit pipi dalamku. Aku mengantisipasikan ini seperti mimpi yang memburu, dan kencan yang menawan dimalam hari membuatku nyaris tidak sadarkan diri. Pengalaman _surfing_ di pantai tropis dan semacamnya. Barang-barang mewah yang mendatangkan kegembiraan lainnya.

Hari-hari ketika aku dapat merasakan apa yang David rasakan. Aku sudah lama ingin pamer padanya kalau aku juga bisa dihadiahi boxer Calvin Klein mahal dari teman kencanku. Pertunjukkan magis yang misterius dan melewati daftar-daftar kencan norak lainnya. Aku juga bisa bilang kepadanya kalau pada hari Senin dijam delapan malam, aku tidur dengan seorang pria sukses yang mendirikan perusahaan mandiri diluar kampung halamannya, berbicara layaknya aku benar-benar mengetahui pekerjaan pria itu dan bisnisnya. Aku bisa tunjukkan kepadanya kalau Hyuk Jae bukan sekedar Hyuk Jae yang hanya mengenakan kemeja dan _sneakers_ favoritnya. Aku bisa berada satu level didekatnya, tanpa komitmen itu. Dan aku akan melihat keterkagetannya dan memaklumi itu sebagai sebuah kewajaran. Aku pikir impian itu tidak terlihat terlalu jauh, maksudku jelas itu bukan sebuah impian lagi kalau aku sudah melangkah senekat ini.

Sebenarnya aku tidak berencana untuk menjejakkan kakiku ketika seorang pemuda familiar muncul dari kejauhan, tadinya aku punya pola yang matang kalau aku akan membiarkan Kibum menghampiriku dan menggiringku dengan paksa ke mobilnya. Aku ingin berakting seolah-olah aku adalah pria yang susah didapatkan dan kita akan memiliki konflik kecil mengenai harga diriku.

Kibum membuka pintu mobilnya dan aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan yang besar untuk melihat siapa orang yang datang bersamanya, pintu mobil hitam itu tertutup sangat cepat, secepat indikasi itu untuk lenyap. Aku menahan napasku dan mataku menyapu ke sekeliling selain tempat pria itu duduk. Jantungku berdebar-debar kencang sekali karena rasa tegang dan heran. Kibum berjalan dengan sangat cepat nyaris membuatku lupa akan keberadaannya. Dia menyapaku dengan senyumannya yang tipis serta wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Ia hampir berlari untuk menghampiriku. Aku bisa saja melenyapkan imej menawan dipertemuan pertama tetapi sejujurnya aku jadi tidak benar-benar peduli akan hal itu sekarang.

Aku melemparkan senyumku kepada Kibum dan memeluk tubuhnya sebelum melepaskan tanganku dari punggungnya.

"Kau hebat, kawan!" Kibum mengatakan itu dengan maksud bercanda tetapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk merasa tersipu. Tunggu dulu, ini pasti akan jadi awal yang hebat bukan? Mengenai aku dan Donghae yang misterius.

"Kau tahu," aku menggaruk tengkukku dan berusaha mengintip Donghae dari balik kaca mobil yang membuat Kibum menatapku dengan tatapan gatalnya, "aku merasa tidak benar-benar baik. Aku merasa ini akan jadi pertemuan yang ironis dan aku akan menyesalinya."

Kibum menyikut perutku dengan sikunya, membuatku mengaduh karena rasa perihnya. "Sungguh dia tidak akan mengeluh. Dia memberikan respon yang stabil, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun."

Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya menuju mobil, merasa sangat tegang dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Donghae menolak untuk keluar dari mobilnya, mungkin ingin memberikan kesan kalau dia adalah bos yang berkuasa. Entah kata-kata bos membuat dadaku sesak. Aku menutup mataku, berusaha mendorong kegugupan yang ada agar menghilang. Tiba-tiba merasa aneh dengan suhu badanku. Kibum maju selangkah di depanku dan membukakanku pintu, kesannya begitu formal dan layak. Aku menyadari kalau aku melangkah ke tempat yang berbeda. Sensasi menyengat datang merasuki wajahku sesaat aku menyadari seorang pria—yang selama beberapa saat ini selalu kusebut namanya—duduk dengan tenang, mengenakan jas hitamnya yang kelihatan berkelas. Tulang pipinya begitu maskulin, tatapannya membawa begitu banyak energi positif dan mendamba. Serta tulang hidung yang anehnya membuatku merasa terintimadisi.

Dia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan kedatanganku, malah tidak bergerak sama sekali dan menatap jalanan depan, bahkan ketika aku duduk disampingnya. Aku tidak mengerti, entah dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku atau berpura-pura mencoba melakukan itu. Mataku masih berusaha menyesuaikan, tercengang dengan berbagai kelengkapan di dalam mobil ini. Didekat jok kemudi terdapat TV _screen_ yang menyesuaikan bentuk mobil. Dan miniatur kota London yang dilapisi kaca didekat _dashboard_ dan kilauannya sangat cantik. Sementara terdapat _design_ yang canggih diseluruh sisi mobil. Aku tidak berencana untuk menghitung segala pengeluaran pria ini untuk mobilnya yang hebat jadi aku berusaha tetap tenang dan menekan kehebohanku. _Dia pasti sangat kaya._ Ya. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan.

Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau Kibum sudah masuk ke mobil dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil, Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar sudah terhanyut. Aku berusaha mengorek batas kesadarannya dan aku melirik kilasan senyum Kibum, dia seperti memusatkan perhatiannya kepadaku, yang mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Donghae. Kupikir Kibum merasa lucu dengan ini. Kenapa orang ini tidak melakukan apa-apa? Maksudku, sekedar untuk menyapa atau melakukan gerakan yang sensual untuk menggodaku. Sebaliknya dia malah membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Apakah dia selalu melakukan ini dengan teman kencannya yang lain? Jadi benar kalau ada yang salah dengan sistem otaknya?

Oke, aku mulai menyesali perjanjian kami. Aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan godaan untuk membenamkan wajahku di lehernya, aku melupakan ketegangan itu.

Dan kemudian dia tertawa.

 _Tidak, apa yang dilakukannya?_

Aku terpana dan mencoba mengartikan arti tawa itu. Tawa yang sangat lepas dan riang. Aku beruntung sekali dia tidak mengenakan kaca mata hitam jadi kesan mengintimidasi itu bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Mengintimidasi dan tawa yang riang tidak cocok sekali. Tetapi kemudian dia menghentikan itu, dia membukam mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya dan berdehem. Menyadari kecanggungan dan kesan anehnya padaku. Tawa itu lenyap dan aku mendadak merasa kalau mobil ini adalah rumah hantu. Aku seperti membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyedotku pergi dari rumah hantu ini. Ada yang mengganjal diperutku, dan fakta bahwa caranya menutup mulutnya begitu menstimulasi gairahku. Jadi aku melupakan penyesalanku yang tadi. Aku merancang adegan seks yang sempurna di otakku, bukan malam ini tetapi besok pagi. Malam ini adalah waktu untuk jalan-jalan dan mengecek nomor kamar hotelnya.

"Aku Donghae," dia mengucapkan salam yang tenang, setelah tawanya yang hebat, yang kedengaran begitu halus. Dia seolah-olah bertemu dengan kolega bisnisnya dan bukan seseorang yang akan dia kencani selama dua bulan. Sulit dipercaya. Tetapi aku mulai mengerti mungkin itu adalah suatu peraturan didalam perjanjian ini.

Aku mencoba untuk bersikap formal juga, aku tidak ingin terdengar kampungan didepan orang yang tinggal di Negara yang tidak lebih maju dariku.

Setelah mendengar suaranya, aku pikir dia tidak terlalu buruk, kalau dibandingikan dengan Sarah atau orang-orang yang berusia 30 tahunan yang pernah kutiduri. Jadi aku menyerahkan tanganku, berjabat tangan dengan cara yang profesional, sambil merasakan halus tangannya meresapi pori-pori kulitku. Aku bilang, _aku Hyuk Jae._

Dan setelah itu dia tidak dapat memalingkan wajahnya sedetikpun dariku.

.

.

.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak buru-buru datang menemuimu setelah tiba disini. Aku datang ke kantorku dulu dan, bang! Kibum handal dalam melakukan segala hal. Kau ditemukan dengan cara yang fantastis."

Aku sebenarnya tidak tersinggung dengan leluconnya, namun aku sedikit tersedak karena cara bicaranya. Dia punya mimik yang khas, dia sering sekali berdehem dan aksen Inggrisnya yang kental merupakan sumber semangatku, Ya Tuhan, mereka seksi sekali. Aku meragukan kalau dia adalah orang Korea yang tidak pernah tinggal di Inggris. Mungkin kelanjutan dari cerita panjang tentang betapa menawannya Donghae. Dia jarang sekali menghindari kontak matanya denganku, dan postur tubuhnya membuat dadaku merasa terbakar. Dia tidak tampak seperti apa yang ada dibayanganku, malah dia memiliki karakteristik yang mengagumkan. Aku menyanjung matanya yang tampak profesional untuk menggodaku dan napasnya yang patah-patah serta rahasia lain mengenai dirinya. Dia memang sedikit lebih pendek dariku tetapi itu tidak mengurangi kadar keseksiannya. Dia memiliki pancaran sensual yang esensial dan lekat sekali. Aku sudah lama mempunyai fantasi seksual untuk tidur dengan pria yang lebih pendek dariku.

Selama ini kesempatan yang kudapatkan hanya mengencani pria yang tingginya rata-rata enam kaki, dan mereka semua harus terlibat kedalam percakapan ini karena Donghae. Aku selalu menuruti hasrat seksual entah ketika aku berkencan dengan wanita atau pria, tetapi kedatangan Donghae membuatku lebih berhati-hati untuk mengatakan apa yang akan aku bicarakan. Ada dorongan dimana aku harus memberikan kesan yang sangat baik untuknya. Seolah-olah menyetujui perjanjian ini adalah resiko murah hati yang dapat membawa banyak anugerah ke dalam hidupku.

Aku terkekeh dan jari-jariku mengapit garpu, memecahkan _poach egg_ di piringku dan menatapnya serius, "Aku tersanjung," jawabku. Rasanya begitu melegakan. Aku tiba-tiba merasa kalau secara keseluruhan aku sudah lepas dari gosip-gosip tirani Donghae, dimana akhirnya aku menemukan bahwa dia adalah pria yang dermawan dan elegan yang membuatku berpikir dua bulan akan menjadi sangat singkat. Aku bisa tidur dengannya setiap hari, lebih sedikit pertengkaran, lebih sedikit ketegangan dan histeria lainnya. Dia sering bicara mengenai Korea, sedikit banyak membangkitkan ingatanku saat aku berlibur kesana mengunjungi rumah nenek. Serta daftar bisnisnya dan apa yang akan dia lakukan di New York, _apa yang akan dia kerjakan._

Aku merasa benar-benar nyaman setelah mengunjungi Restauran Perancis diujung jalan menuju Perpustakaan Kota. Kami meninggalkan Kibum dan mobil brengsek yang membuat ingatanku menjadi buruk. Aku tidak bisa kembali kekeadaan seperti itu lagi. Donghae tadi seperti melemparkan anekdot lucunya kepadaku dan tiba-tiba suasana berubah jadi serius.

"Aku rindu tempat ini, sudah enam tahun sejak terakhir kali aku mengunjungi New York." Aku menganggak serius, New York memberikan dorongan kerinduan yang besar, membuatmu sulit melupakannya. Aku mengunyah daging dengan cepat sebelum mendorong mereka masuk ke dalam kerongkongan kemudian menjawab ucapannya.

"Kupikir kau rindu mengunjungi teman kencanmu yang lain juga," kataku berusaha membangkitkan tawa. Donghae bersusah payah menahan tawanya.

"Tidak, dulu aku kesini untuk mengunjungi salah satu kerabatku. Aku datang dengan Keluarga," Donghae mengatakannya sama persis dengan caranya membuatku canggung, dia berbisik seolah-olah dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang masa lalu memalukannya. "Aku pernah datang kesini sendirian tanpa membawa siapapun jadi ketika orang-orang bilang aku harus kembali lagi, yang pertama kali kupikirkan adalah seks. Seperti, _Seks And The City_ , aku ingin merasakannya juga."

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku diwaktu berikutnya karena Donghae benar-benar kedengaran tidak keren dengan leluconnya. Pengunjung Restauran mulai merasa risih dan aku menekan perutku dengan kuat berusaha mengurangi dorongan untuk tertawa lebih keras.

"Kau serius memiliki fantasi seperti itu? Seks di balkon? Virgin untuk New York, bukan begitu?" Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya dan malah memberikan sorot mata terbaiknya kepadaku, yang anehnya membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi terpaan rasa nyaman sehingga menyebabkan kondisi hening yang menggantung. Aku bisa bilang kalau ini merupakan peristiwa paling aneh yang pernah kami alami. Aku tidak mengerti apakah dia terlalu terhanyut dengan dorongan emosional itu atau tenggelam dalam fantasi yang tadinya kukatakan.

Donghae berdehem lagi, layaknya membuka halaman baru diantara percakapan tadi. Tatapan matanya menyuruhku untuk segera melupakan kecanggungan.

"Kau punya saudara di Korea?" Donghae bertanya lagi, dia sekilas membernarkan letak dasinya. Pertanyaan pribadi mengenai keluargaku biasanya tidak pernah kusebutkan kepada orang asing, tetapi Dongahe hanya akan jadi asing selama beberapa menit, dia akan jadi teman intimasiku selama dua bulan kedepannya. Bukan masalah.

"Aku pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi Korea sebelum nenekku meninggal, aku lahir dan tinggal di Dallas, selama beberapa saat sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke New York. Orangtuaku merubah kewarganegaraan mereka setelah lima belas tahun menetap disini, jadi aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ada beberapa bibi dan paman disana, aku tidak pernah masuk kedalam obrolan itu. Tapi aku suka suasana di Seoul, aku harap aku bisa mengunjungi Korea lagi suatu saat nanti. Aku sedikit merindukan Negara itu." Donghae mengangguk setuju dan tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya, dia membusungkan dadanya semacam melepaskan kelegaan di dalam hatinya.

Kenapa Donghae tidak menciumku saja ketimbang menambah beban yang serupa dengan kecanggungan yang luar biasa? Dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku meskipun aku telah memberikan pesan yang jelas sekali, bahwa aku mendadak membenci tatapan itu. Aku tidak sanggup mengatasi perubahan situasi yang drastis, ini seperti aku benar-benar tidak mengenal siapapun. Perubahan emosionalnya mengerikan, sulit ditebak.

Donghae memejamkan matanya dan meraih sampanye dan meminumnya, sampanye itu nyaris tertelan habis masuk ke dalam mulutnya, sebelum dia hampir mengosongkan isinya dan meletakannya kembali ke atas meja. _Bahkan caranya meminum sampanye begitu menggoda._ Aku merasa gemetaran, sensasi itu menguasai seluruh tubuhku dan mempercepat laju jantungku. Dia handal dalam segala hal, termasuk membuatku terpana terhadapnya.

Donghae tersenyum kepadaku, yang arti senyumannya membuatku agak gelisah. "Ini suatu pengalaman baru, teman kencan, bertemu denganmu seperti ini membuatku berpikir kalau aku bisa mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah? Yang membuatku kelihatan agak keren."

Omong kosong macam apa ini? Kenapa dia berubah menjadi seseorang yang membuatku merasakan ketegangan dan kemarahan? Pernyataan itu sesuai dengan imejnya. Dia baru saja mengatakan hal-hal yang paling tidak aku sukai, mereka membuatku sangat kaget. Aku pikir dia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk kedengaran sombong dan angkuh, tetapi dia salah. Dia tidak dapat melakukannya di depanku. Aku bisa menjadi lebih buruk dari apa yang pernah dia pikirkan.

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

Aku mengangguk dan membuatnya berpikir keras.

"Aku bisa memberikan apapun kepadamu," katanya melipat tangannya dan mendekap dadanya.

Aku sudah menduga kemungkinan terburuknya, dia pikir dia baru saja memulai sesuatu tetapi sebenarnya dia baru saja mengakhiri keindahan obrolan kami. Dia membuatku sangat tidak terkesan. "Kau juga tidak boleh lupa kalau aku menyetujuinya dengan beberapa syarat. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kau dibatasi. Aku mulai tidak senang dengan ini." Aku mengatakannya dengan jujur, jujur sekali sehingga membuatnya kaget, membuatnya berpikir apakah aku sedang bercanda atau tidak.

Dia tersenyum kepadaku kemudian mengenggam tanganku, yang letaknya berdekatan dengan piring _steak_ yang dipesannya. Aku sangat menikmati kulitnya yang berdekatan dengan kulitku walau aku sendiri menyarankan diriku agar melepaskan genggaman itu secepat mungkin untuk memberikan waktu yang sulit kepada Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Tinggalkan Kibum disini, aku ingin pergi naik taksi. Aku ingin kita menikmati waktu yang panjang."

Oh Tuhan, bisakah kau membuat debaran di jantungku berhenti?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku merasa baikan setelah lebih terbuka dengan Donghae, ini membuat suasana menjadi romantis dan hangat. Kami tidak bisa berhenti bicara bahkan setelah kami melewati Perpustakaan kota, seperti topik itu tidak ada habisnya, memulai yang baru terus, dimana kami terlibat dalam kenyamanan itu. Musik dari area taman berdetak dalam tubuhku membuatku sulit untuk tenang, dan musik itu benar-benar menggambarkan suasana hati kami. Kami melewati trotoar dengan sikap yang santai dan Donghae menawarkan tangannya untuk kugenggam. Pada awalnya dia kelihatan ragu, tetapi aku dengan cepat menyetujuinya. Kami mendekati pertunjukkan musik jalanan yang sempat kurutuki, Donghae memberikanku tatapan kalau aku harus ikut menari bersamanya. Tarian yang dipenuhi keberaniaan serta rasa percaya diri yang ekspresif.

Banyak pria tipe Latino yang memiliki kulit agak kecokletan berkumpul disekitar kami tetapi itu tidak bisa mengurangi pesona Donghae dimataku. Caranya mengikuti alunan lagu membuatnya kelihatan berbeda dan penuh ciri khas. Kami benar-benar terlihat seperti turis, dengan gaya dansa yang seperti ini dan ekspresi yang terheran-heran. Donghae menggenggam tanganku lebih erat, secara langsung membuatku ikut menghentakkan kaki. Dan pengalaman seperti ini jarang kudapatkan dari teman kencanku yang lain. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau berdansa di jalanan adalah hal yang sah-sah saja, dan perkataanku terbukti benar.

Orang-orang lainnya mengikuti kami, mendorong gerak yang positif, tarian demi tarianpun berlangsung. Dan dilihat dari kehebohan semua orang disini, itu menambah energi para pemain musik jalanan. Mereka benar-benar mahir memainkan alat musik, sangat berharmoni. yang harusnya mereka dibayar secara profesional, karena setiap iringan musik membuat kepalaku berputar-putar, membuatku pusing melihat jalanan. Ini sangat hebat. Donghae pintar merancang kencan yang asyik, aku benar-benar terpesona.

Orang-orang disekitar kami mulai bersorak, mereka tidak percaya kalau ini cuma pertunjukkan di tengah jalan. Karena ya benar, kami merasa seperti Ratu dan Raja salsa, dan semuanya berpikir hal yang serupa. Tidak peduli jika kami kelihatan amatir dengan tarian ini. Aku mendesak tubuhku untuk bergerak lebih dekat lagi kepada Donghae, sehingga tanganku yang lain melingkar di pinggangnya, Donghae tertawa ke arahku melupakan dunianya. Dia harus berada di sini lebih lama, pikirku.

Kami terasadar dari dunia masing-masing setelah iringan lagu berhenti, dia menangkapku persis setelah aku nyaris terjatuh karena tubuhku terasa terlalu bersemangat dan tidak bisa berhenti. Dia mengucapkan selama tinggal kepada semua orang dan tidak lupa dengan tertawaannya yang heboh, sebelum meninggalkan kerumunan. Aku masih bergetar karena efeknya, jantungkupun gemetaran. Ini sungguh momen yang sangat manis. Aku persis berjalan di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya lagi. Donghae memasukkan satu tangan lainnya ke kantong celananya, berjalan dengan sangat pelan, tangan kanannya menekan kulitku. Aku mengamati wajahnya saat dia berjalan dengan tenang. Dan ketampanannya membuatku terengah. Perhatianku terlalih sepenuhnya pada wajahnya. Dia tampan sekali.

"Tadi itu hebat sekali, aku sering berdansa di Seoul, tapi tidak pernah segila ini."

Aku tertawa dan mengangguk, wajahnya benar-benar kelihatan bangga. Caranya menggerakkan bibir juga terengah dan pandangannya menyapu turun ke leherku.

"Aku tidak pernah berdansa di jalanan," kataku jujur. Aku mengamati arah matanya dengan seksama, pandangannya seperti ingin memahat sebuah ukiran di leherku.

"Aku tersanjung karena aku orang pertama yang berhasil membuatmu melakukannya," akunya. Tangannya sekarang beralih turun ke pinggulku, mencengkramnnya dengan erat. Sedikit memalukan sebenarnya kalau aku merasa terkesiap dan agak terkejut, tetapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa kagetku, membuatku bersikap agak tidak jantan. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya, mendekap pingganya dan tubuh kami menyentuh satu sama lain sangat dekat. Aku tersenyum, melemparkan senyuman itu khusus kepada Donghae.

"Kau pernah tidur dengan seorang wanita?" tanyanya, bibirnya mendekat ketelingaku, bisikannya merangsang bulu-bulu kudukku untuk berdiri. Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya?

"Aku seorang _bisexual_."

"Oh….," Dia menekan rasa kagetnya, menciptakan kepanikan di tubuhku. Tetapi dia malah mengeratkan tangannya di pinggangku, otomatis memberikan rasa gelisah yang berbeda lagi. "Aku terkejut."

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Mantan kekasihku juga seoang _bisexual_ —"

"Dan apakah itu dapat menahambah ketidak nyamananmu?" potongku.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit lebih keras, aku merasa agak tidak enak. Tunggu, tapi apa yang salah?

"Bagaimana rasanya tertarik dengan pria dan wanita? Dua orang sekaligus? Secara mental pasti merasa sangat tertekan, bukan begitu?"

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menciptakan ketersinggungan, tetapi aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Klise sekali, dimana Donghae pernah mendengar hal itu? Semenjak kapan mencintai dua orang membuat hidupmu berisiko? Kalau boleh jujur, tertarik kepada dua hal sekaligus itu istimewa. Rasanya sangat fenomenal, kau tidak pernah memberikan batasan kepada siapapun untuk datang kepadamu. Dan yang seperti itu adalah cinta yang sebenarnya.

"Aku merasa bangga, secara fisik aku tertarik kepada pria tetapi secara mental ketertarikanku kepada wanita lebih besar. Kau pasti tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita ya?" Donghae menggeleng, membangunkan keterkejutanku yang lain. Aku mengerenyitkan keningku sehingga dia akan memberikan jawaban yang lebih signifikan. Bagaimana bisa pernyataannya begitu bertolak belakang?

"Aku seorang _straight_ sampai aku menjadi _gay_."

Oke, itu membingungkan. "Aneh sekali."

"Aku tahu, aku pernah punya waktu yang menyenangkan dengan beberapa wanita yang baik, tetapi kemudian aku merasa aku tidak lagi punya niat untuk meniduri salah satu dari mereka, aku merasa itu aneh. Sampai aku menyadari kalau itu adalah salah satu proses dari penemuan diriku yang sesungguhnya." Aku berpikir lebih keras dan aku mulai membuat suatu pernyataan.

"Bukankah itu membuatmu _bisexual_ juga?"

Donghae menggeleng, agak menggerutu. "Tidak, aku tidak tertarik dengan dua jenis kelamin sekaligus dalam satu waktu."

Tunggu sebentar, maksud terselubungnya terdengar seperti seorang bisexual bisa merasa tertarik kepada seluruh spesies di dunia ini.

Donghae menangkap kemarahanku, yang dibalas dengan tertawaannya. "Pokoknya aku _gay_ , sayang." katanya. Tangannya melepaskan pinggulku, dan dia merentangkan tangannya keatas. Seolah-olah dia menyerah dengan percakapan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Donghae berencana untuk melepaskan tangannya dari kulitku setelah kami masuk ke hotel karena pasti tidak etis sekali jika seorang bos dari Korea terlihat sedang bermesraan dengan pria lokal. Pasti akan sangat merusak imejnya kalau dia tidak hati-hati. Bagiku dia seperti bilang ke semua orang kalau dia sudah mendapatkan seorang pria untuk ditiduri. Aku berasumsi beginilah caranya untuk menarik perhatian. Tetapi aku juga tidak mau protes, aku menyukai caranya menggenggamku, dan melingkarkan tangannya yang lain ke pinggangku. Dia menggiringku secara perlahan masuk ke _lift_ , aku sudah bilang kepadanya bahwa aku tidak punya rencana untuk tidur disini sampai besok malam. Dan anehnya dia menyetujui itu dengan sopan, seolah-olah dia menantikan seks yang sabar.

Aku bilang kepadanya bahwa aku butuh waktu sampai besok malam, sampai aku benar-benar mempersiapkan diriku dengan matang. Dan dia menghargai keputusan itu melalui cara yang sangat wajar, meninggalkan kekaguman. Sebenarnya kami sama-sama punya ledakan gairah yang kuat, kalau saja aku tidak memikirkan tentang jam kuliahku besok pagi, aku tidak akan terburu-buru untuk melakukan hal lain selain tidur dengan Donghae. Kemudian aku akan menerima telepon caci-maki dari David keesokan paginya.

Donghae memilih tinggal di Omni Berkshire, di Midtown. Aku tidak pernah masuk ke hotel ini tetapi aku mendengar bahwa hotel ini adalah salah satu yang terbaik. Mereka memiliki fasilitas yang fantastis dan furnitur yang ekslusif. Aku tidak sabar untuk merasakan keerotisan itu, kasur yang empuk dan penutup mata. Ini sejarah.

Donghae buru-buru menarik tubuhku ke dalam sana, menghimpitku ke ujung _lift_ sebelum pintu _lift_ benar-benar tertutup, dan menciumku dengan sangat ganas, meninggalkan keterkejutan yang intensif dari beberapa orang yang melewati _lift_ dan staf-staf hotel. Aku sedikit khawatir apakah hotel ini memiliki hukum penalti untuk perilaku tidak senonoh, tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak membalas ciumannya yang manis, lezat dan luar biasa seksi.

Aku menurunkan tangan ke perut dan ke pinggul Donghae, menyentuh pinggul itu dengan cengkraman yang kuat. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya mendadak menegang, entah kenapa itu membuat bibirnya berputar-putar di bibirku, dan kenikmatan itu terasa sangat detail serta terperinci. Dia menggapai bibir atasku dengan bibir bawahnya, memagutnya perlahan, mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam sana, memastikan kalau dia telah memiliki akses. Dia menciumku dengan sangat serius, menggunakan bibirku sebagai satu-satunya objeknya. Aku tidak merasa kebal lagi dengan luapan itu, aku membuka mataku dan emosi kami menyeruak.

Tekanan itu menyesaki tubuhku dan tubuh Donghae, aku memejamkan mataku lagi dan berusaha fokus dengan sentuhannya. Aku merasakan lidahnya seperti memburu mangsa, menyerang lidahku dengan brutal dan menyatukan mereka. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku terakhir kali merasa terangsang hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Untuk pertama kalinya juga ada seseorang yang mengigigit bibirku dengan benar, maksudku tanpa rasa sakit dan perih itu. Terkadang menyelipkan amarah ke dalam gairahku.  
Kupikir Donghae benar-benar punya reputasi seksual yang menganggumkan. Membuatku memuji setiap gerakannya yang berapi-api. Bahkan ketika dia memusatkan perhatiannya terhadap sentuhan itu, aku tidak dapat berhenti mengangguminya. Dia handal sekali.

Aku mendengar bunyi _lift_ terbuka dan Donghae permisi untuk melepaskan tubuhku, hati-hati sekali menggenggam tangaku dan warna merah dilehernya seperti menahan sebuah ledakan yang hebat. Aku menebak kalau dia sedang berpikir mengenai apakah aku akan setuju masuk ke dalam kamarnya atau tidak. Matanya penuh pengharapan dan aku sedikitpun tidak punya pemikiran untuk menolak gagasannya.

Aku menggenggam tangannya dan mengikutinya, aku melihatnya mengenggam sebuah kartu yang menunjukkan nomor kamarnya serta jari-jari itu bergetar seperti penuh dengan rasa antusias. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan buru-buru membuka pintu kamar. Aku terkejut dengan lobi hotel dan ekspresinya. Saat ini Donghae kelihatan sekali terobsesi dengan seks terindah dan tubuhku, aku dapat melihat signyal-signyal itu dengan jelas. Sementara aku mulai ragu apakah aku bersedia masuk lebih dalam atau tidak.

Dia menarik tubuku dengan dorongan yang penuh sehingga aku melewati batas keraguanku, menuju sesuatu yang penting yang membuatku seperti melupakan ketakutan itu. Aku jelas tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa mengurangi perasaan kikuk ini tetapi Donghae juga tidak bisa membantunya, dan dia bertanggung jawab atas semua perjanjian itu. Aku sudah tekankan kepadanya bahwa kencan ini tidak bisa mengubah jadwal sehari-hariku apalagi menganggunya, tetapi gangguan bukan hanya dari Donghae, gangguan itu malah datang dari diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menolak luapan seksualnya, dan caranya menggodaku menciptakan ilusi yang akan bertahan di kulitku selama beberapa waktu.

Aku melihat kesekeliling ketika Donghae mengunci pintu, menyadari perbedaan suasana diantara kami yang signifikan. Aku merasa tubuhku remuk karena tatapan matanya yang menajam seperti satu-satunya tragedi yang mengubah pikiranku untuk tidak masuk kuliah besok. Benar, Donghae menguasai banyak cara agar aku bermain sesuai aturannya. Aku secara teknis menurutinya.

Donghae menuntunku duduk menuju kasur yang sangat nyaman, bergumam kalau dia benar-benar menginginkan ini yang membuatku jatuh kesiraman pesonanya. Aku berpikir jika kita akan menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk minum anggur sebelum menuju panggung utama tetapi dia orang yang agresif dan tergesa-gesa. Dia membuka kancing jasnya perlahan-lahan, menuju kancing pertama sampai terakhir tetapi tidak melepaskan mereka. Dia naik ke kasur yang otomatis membuatku merebahkan tubuh, kakinya memerangkap pinggangku dan dia duduk di perutku, tidak benar-benar meletakkan beban tubuhnya disana. Aku merasa sangat pusing saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut dan perasaan itu seperti memandangi matahari terbenam dimusim gugur.

Dia menekan bibirnya berusaha keras untuk membuatku berkonsesntrasi pada ciumannya, aku gagal menegaskan betapa pentingnya kuliah besok pagi kepadanya. Ini terlalu membuatku terpana. Tangannya menyentuh wajahku, melewati daguku dan menekan leherku. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan aku mengalami perasaan yang menajam. Dia tidak saja menciumku dengan kuantitas yang luar bisa tetapi dia juga membuatnya seolah-olah kalau ciuman ini akan jadi ciuman terakhir dihidupku. Aku gemetaran.

Terakhir kali aku merasa begitu bersemangat untuk berciuman adalah saat aku SMA dulu, perasaan itu berhenti seiring aku mengencani pria dan wanita membosankan yang membuatku hanya berkonsentrasi kepada seks saja tetapi Donghae berbeda. Aku bisa bergairah hanya dengan lidahnya berada di pipiku, dia menghisap pipiku meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dan aku bernafas dengan embun yang keluar karena perasaan berapi-api. Dia menekan dadaku, tangannya terpirinci menelusuri perutku, mencubit pinggangku, membuatku tidak bisa rileks. Aku mendesah mengucapkan namanya, terdapat begitu banyak rasa senang ketika aku mengucapkannya, dia kelihatan puas dengan itu, tersenyum di atasku.

Aku tidak pernah berharap menjadi benar-benar penurut, tetapi Donghae memiliki fantasi dominasi yang begitu kuat, terkesan membuat partnernya tidak berdaya. Dan dengan melihat Donghae membuatku menyadari jika aku bisa dirangsang melalui keindahan fisik. Dia menekan dadaku makin keras, serasa jari-jari kakiku melemah juga. Dia membuat pola di perutku dengan lidahnya, bergerak pelan, sangat pelan seolah-olah dia memiliki seluruh waktu di dunia untuk menyulut sistem sarafku menjadi panas. Dengan tangannya yang menopang tubuhnya di kasur, dia bersusah payah melepaskan ikat pinggang yang melilit perutnya. Aku bisa merasakan kesesakan mengelilingi tubuhnya—membuatku tanpa sadar berharap penuh. Dia membuka kancing celananya dan aku mendorong celananya dengan kedua kakiku. Keringat menuruni dahinya, membuat kulitnya terlihat bercahaya. Dia terus memfokuskan diri, dia menggigit ikat pinggangku, sensasi menyengat turun ke tubuhku.

Dia melepaskan jasnya, bersaman dengan kemejanya—membuangnya ke bawah kasur, menyisakan kaos keabu-abuan yang lebih menarik ketimbang telanjang penuh. Pria ini terlihat jantan, dan punggugnya yang bersembunyi dibalik dadanya kelihatan begitu kokoh dan itu semacam magnet dari kejauhan. Dia berhenti menciumku, menatapku penuh.

Dia terengah-engah, mengambil nafas banyak, seolah-olah dia benar-benar kelelahan dan tenaganya terkuras habis. Dadanya naik turun, tetapi senyuman baik hati itu masih terpasang di wajahnya. Tuhanku, jelas sekali aku ingin melakukan ini dan melupakan besok pagi.

Donghae menunduk menggigit telingaku, mencuri kesadaran diriku. Dia memikirkan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba pipinya memerah, dia seperti memiliki keraguan untuk menyampaikan semua itu kepadaku. Aku terus mengawasi perubahan sikapnya karena aku sangat waspada pada suatu sinisme yang mengait-ngaitkan kekecewaannya mengenai ketidakpuasannya terhadap tubuhku dan semacamnya. Aku tidak bisa mengatasi ketakutan ini sebab pengalaman dilecehkan semacam itu pernah kualami. Pada saat itu aku belum berumur tujuh belas tahun, aku dan mantan kekasihku mengalami cekcok yang tidak bisa diredam dan seks yang penuh paksaan, karena emosi yang membabi-buta dia melontarkan segala kelemahanku dan cacian itu meninggalkan trauma yang mendalam. Selama beberapa saat kukira aku tidak lagi memiliki kepercayaan diri yang cukup, pada akhirnya aku meletakkan kriteria yang tinggi kepada setiap pasanganku. Ini suatu teknik antisipasi yang sangat baik dan aku takut kalau Donghae menghancurkan masa indah dan kekokohan itu. Aku mulai kehilangan _mood_ untuk ini tetapi kemudian aku mendengar deru nafasnya yang memberat di telingaku dan semua ucapannya kurekam dengan jelas.

"Dengar Hyuk Jae, kupikir aku benar-benar tertarik kepadamu. Aku tidak pernah menganggap kalau kencan ini hanya permainan romansa biasa, aku ingin kau merasa puas dan aku juga ingin kau membuatku puas, aku ingin ini berjalalan secara mutual." Dia mengambil nafasnya dan menghembuskannya didekat telingaku lagi. "Aku tidak ingin kita menyakiti satu sama lain jadi aku akan jujur, aku tidak mau ada drama. Aku sangat menghargai monogami, aku tidak peduli jika kau pernah tidur dengan banyak orang tetapi ketika bersamaku, kau hanya boleh melihatku saja. Aku tidak suka membagi apapun, bahkan ketika kau hanya teman kecanku selama beberapa saat, kau harus membuatku merasa eklusif dan itu juga berlaku padaku. Selama bersamaku, kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihmu atau teman kencanmu yang lain. Kau mengerti, kan? Aku ingin kau melukis kenangan yang manis diingatanku, Hyuk Jae."

 _Aku optimis kalau tiga bulan ini akan menumbuhkan kegilaan yang penuh dengan kesenangan._

 **.**

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Title based on Lany's song You are fire. We put fully credit so don't assume shit #loljk

David dan Neil disini itu kami ambil dari Neil Patrick Harris dan David Burtka…., so yup fave couple juga #gajecollablel. Fic ini sebenarnya udah complete, tapi post ff ini perlahan karena kami pengen ff ini jadi project buat eunhae's enlistment. Gak bakal ada ngaret post ff lagi, post paling lama seminggu janji kok xD


	2. Chapter 2

" _We met last summer, found my way to you. Got out the city, are we headed for the woods? Baby would you stay awhile and maybe forever apart. I just love the way you love me, the classic kind that filmed in black and white."_

 _4ever — Lany_

.

.

.

Aku merasa sangat buruk ketika aku harus melewati ruang makan dan membuka pintu kamarku. Merasakan kepengapan itu menyengat kulitku, dan sel-sel otakku seperti dirangsang untuk terus marah dan marah lagi. Aku mewaspadai kedatangan David yang bisa saja mengagetkan dan menambah rasa kesal yang meletup-letup ini. David pasti punya tetuah yang sudah dia siapkan untukku, yang panjang yang bisa membuat telingaku terasa pengap selama berhari-hari. Dia tidak pernah setuju dengan semua rencana kencanku belakangan ini, dia selalu mewaspadai segala hal yang berkaitan dengan hubungan percintaanku. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak akan bisa mengatasi apapun yang akan David katakan kepadaku, terakhir kali aku mengingat candaanya saat suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik berujung pada ketegangan diantara kami. Aku tidak bisa membuat pria itu merasa buruk dengan leluconnya sendiri.

Aku memijat keningku ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamar tidak bisa terbuka hanya dengan satu bunyi klik, aku menendang-nendang dan memutar gagang dengan kasar. Seolah-olah kemarahan ini dapat terlampiaskan dengan itu. Ini keadaan buruk yang sulit dideskripsikan. Membuatnya menjadi tambah buruk. Aku tidak percaya kalau kami akan berakhir begitu saja. Oke, aku tidak pernah mengira kalau ini akan jadi satu malam yang panas dan seks yang memuaskan, tetapi setidaknya akan ada _blowjob_ yang fantastis dan malam ini tidak akan jadi secanggung ini. Aku seperti baru saja melewati momen yang aneh yang membuat semangatku tiba-tiba menghilang. Maksudku, tidak ada yang lebih menyinggung dan janggal dari _hampir bercinta_.  
Ketika aku berada di dalam taksi, Donghae mengirimkan pesan yang manis, yang berisikan kesan dan rasa terimakasihnya untukku, serta permintaan maaf mengenai segala hal yang terjadi. Anehnya itu malah menambah rasa tidak enak hati. Sejujurnya aku menyukai sikap Donghae yang perhitungan, tetapi dia seharusnya tahu kalau menghentikan acara bercinta begitu saja dapat menimbulkan pertengkaran yang hebat. Kenapa dia berubah jadi amatiran?

Dan pulang ke rumah bukannya memperbaiki suasana hatiku, malah keadaan jadi tidak normal. Melihat Neil dan David mengambil foto-foto romantis, tertawa bersama dan bersenang-senang layaknya menghancurkan sepercik ketenangan yang ada di dalam hatiku, turut serta dengan suara tawa David yang tiba-tiba kedengaran menyebalkan di telingaku. Aku sangat kesal sekarang, aku juga tidak menduga kalau aku akan menjadi kesal sekali. Semua orang seperti membunuh perasaan bersemangatku, kemarahan ini tidak bisa turun dari kepalaku, meletup-letup terus.

Aku menemukan sikat gigi Neil di kamar mandi, itu salah satu alasannya—juga perabotan yang berubah tempat serta piring-piring yang belum tercuci. Suasana rumahpun berbeda, aku tidak menyenangi ide David yang dengan seenaknya mengubah konsep rumah. Aku pernah tegaskan kepadanya bahwa furnitur disini tidak boleh diutak-atik tanpa persetujuan diantara kami berdua, aku juga tidak suka ketika salah satu pasangan kami ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Aku selalu tidak menyukai ide untuk terlalu terbuka kepada satu sama lainnya, David tidak perlu membagi semua rahasianya dengan Neil kepadaku yang secara diam-diam membuatku merasa kalau eksistensiku di rumah ini agak berkurang.

Aku tidak pergi selama sebulan atau seminggu untuk liburan sepertinya, aku hanya menghabiskan dua belas jam terakhir meninggalkan rumah bersama Donghae. Aku tahu kalau ini semacam cara berlindung yang buruk tapi aku tidak bisa menahan hatiku untuk merasa marah dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut David dan Neil. Mereka berisik sekali.

Aku memikirkannya lagi dan membuatku menggila, menyalahkan David tidak membuat suasana hatiku menjadi lebih baik tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menguasai otakku, aku ingin bilang kepada diriku sendiri kalau David dan Neil secara jelas tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadianku bersama Donghae, tapi aku merasa aneh. Aneh karena aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan pria itu yang memembuatku tambah jengah lagi.

Aku menendang pintu dengan kekuatan yang sangat keras, sehingga bunyi derit diantara tembok dan pintu menyebabkan David berlari kearahku—dan ekspresi wajahnya membuatku sedikit menyesal. Neil di belakang sana menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya dan tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

"Ada apa denganmu, bung?!" Teriaknya, dia berlari ke arah pintu, terburu-buru mencegatku agar tidak masuk ke kamar, dia hampir saja menabrak tubuhku karena kualitas gerakannya beringas sekali. Setelah itu David meletakkan tangannya di sisi pintu, memasang pose seperti dia sedang memerangkapku. Suara nafasnya sangat keras semacam geraman peringatan untukku.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh saat kau datang, tapi jika kau kesal dengan sesuatu, ingat, rumah ini bukan cara untuk melampiaskannya. Kau aneh sekali!" Jemari David bergerak di mataku, dia menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku, meremehkanku. Caranya bicara persis seperti sedang memergokiku melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Tentu dia tahu kalau tidak mengangguku saat ini adalah cara terbaik untuk menghindari pertengkaran, atau dia punya pilihan untuk mengabaikan kemarahanku, lalu acara bersitegang ini tidak akan pernah dimulai. Seharusnya kami malu dengan Neil, tetapi kami selalu mengedapankan rasa ingin menang sendiri. Aku sangat khawatir jika prilakuku pada saat ini bisa mempengaruhi cara pandang Neil terhadapku. Dia dan David tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, tetapi respon David membuatku sangat marah.

"Kau jelas tahu kalau aku tidak suka apapun diutak-atik disini!" Balasku berteriak kepadanya, dan benar, hal itu dapat membuat dia bungkam. David diam selama beberapa detik, tidak bereaksi. Dia sangat bingung dengan kemarahanku, dan aku tahu dia sedang mencari tahu apa yang bisa membuatku kalah dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Kau marah karena itu?" Balasnya dengan bingung sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itulah yang menyebabkan kekesalanku. Wajahnya mendekat kearahku, seolah-olah dia benar-benar butuh konfirmasi yang jelas dengan ini semua. Dahinya berkerut-kerut seakan dia berpikir keras. Dia kelihatan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan kepadanya.

"Tidak. Bukan. Tidak sepenuhnya."

"Kau konyol." Dia tercengang, dan dia memalingkan wajahnya selama beberapa saat.

"Aku kesal dengan semuanya, aku menghabiskan waktu dua belas jam yang melelahkan dan kau tidak peduli," ungkapku jujur, aku nyaris menaikkan nada volumeku kepadanya, membuatnya memusatkan perhatiannya lagi padaku.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagian mana dari diriku yang tidak peduli."

"Oh David kau selalu seperti itu, kau sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Baiklah, anggap saja aku tidak tahu apapun tapi kau kelihatan urakan, seperti seseorang yang tidak jadi bercinta." Tepat sekali, kata-kata David seperti sebuah mimpi buruk menjelang jam sebelas malam. Aku tidak yakin kenapa dia bisa menebak semuanya dengan benar, perasaanku seperti permainan magis yang mudah sekali diprediksi jalan ceritanya dan itu sama sekali tidak bisa menumbuhkan rasa simpati. Aku tidak paham apakah salah satu maksudnya adalah untuk bercanda atau ini memang hal yang diketahuinya. Dan ketahuan olehnya bukanlah suatu hal yang melegakan.

"Memang benar," ucapku tidak peduli apakah Neil berada disuatu ruangan yang sama bersama kami atau tidak, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia masih eksis disini, aku sedang tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan keberadannya. Kalau David saja pernah memikirkan tentang ini, itu berarti aku harus membeberkannya. Dia sudah hafal kenapa aku pergi dijam tujuh pagi tadi, dia mengerti tentang rencanaku untuk dua bulan kedepan.

"Apa?" tanya David. David terengah dengan itu, aku tidak mengerti apakah dia kesal karena dia benar-benar berubah menjadi objek pelampiasan amarahku atau malah bingung karena aku bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang putus cinta. David menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan senderan tangannya dari pintu, kelihatan dari matanya kalau David ingin aku melenyapkan rahasia diantara kami dan cepat-cepat menceritakan detailnya saja. Tapi tatapannya mencerminkan sebuah kebingungan yang tidak kusukai, keheranannya mengenai hubungan diantara kami.

Hubunganku tidak sama seperti dia dan Neil, dia tidak terikat oleh perjanjian-perjanjian itu dan seks yang terlalu praktikal. Aku ketakutan kalau hubunganku dengan Donghae akan menjadi sesuatu yang umum jika aku menceritakannya kepada David. Aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa dia akan peduli sepenuhnya dengan perasaanku dan menjaga semua partikel kerahasian itu. Aku bukannya menjadi sentimental tentang keberadaan Neil jikalau informasi seperti ini masuk ke dalam daftar bisnis ekonominya. Tentu, Donghae tidak seterkenal itu, dan David juga bukan teman yang tidak setia—terkedang dia tidak seperti itu. Tetapi aku tidak menyenangi ide mengenai hubungan yang buka-bukaan seperti mereka.

Neil hadir diantara kami berusaha keras menemukan kontak denganku dan menenangkan David diwaktu yang bersamaan, usahanya menengahi kami terlihat cukup adil sehingga aura ketenangan dari dirinya merembet ketubuhku juga. Wajahnya memohon kepada kami untuk segera menghentikan pertikaian ini.  
Aku menundukkan kepalaku ketika Neil secara ramah menupuk punggungku seolah memberikan kode kepadaku kalau kehadirannya tidak akan berdampak besar pada hubungan kami berdua. Kalau semua hal yang kukhawatirkan sebenarnya tidak nyata. Itu signyal yang baik dan syukurlah aku merasa jika cara Neil yang seperti ini bereaksi baik di sistem tubuhku. Sejujurnya aku tidak menyesali pertengkaranku dengan David tetapi aku ingin secara pribadi meminta maaf kepada Neil karena dengan seenaknya telah melibatkannya ke dalam suasana emosiku yang tidak stabil.

"Aku sadar kalau kau tidak harus menceritakan segalanya kepadaku tetapi setidaknya kau bisa beritahu kalau sesuatu memang ada yang salah, aku memang marah karena kau menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak suka melihatmu murung." David menjelaskan semuanya dengan tanang—dengan kepalan tangannya yang mulai merenggang dari sisi pintu. Suaranya begitu halus sementara aku tidak berani menatap matanya sama sekali. Aku merasa buruk karena kami melewati momen canggung seperti ini.  
Aku menggusar rambutku putus asa, sebagian besar kegusaran yang aku hadapi sebenarnya berasal murni dari Donghae, bukan David maupun furnitur yang dipindahkan. Aku hanya terus-menerus menjadi emosional dan menyalahkan David atas kondisi ini. Kalau aku berada diposisi David, aku mungkin akan menjadi frustasi dan marah sekali terhadapnya.

Sebelum aku membuka mulutku, Neil dengan sangat sopan permisi keluar untuk membeli bir, dan dia bilang dia ingin mencari udara segar juga—yang sebenarnya aku sangat mengerti apa artinya itu. Menyadari kalau pada akhirnya percakapan eklusif diantara aku dan David dimulai. Aku tidak bisa lebih berterimakasih dari ini karena tampaknya Neil begitu menghargai privasiku, dia tidak menggunakan ini sebagai suatu bumerang untuk putus dengan David suatu saat nanti. Aku merasakan bulu kudukku naik ketika debaman pintu dari Neil menyadarkan kami berdua. David meraih tanganku dan kulitnya begitu halus bersentuhan dengan telapak tanganku. Dia seperti menerawang permukaan kulitku, mencoba untuk menelisik kejadian buruk apa saja yang telah membuatku menjadi semenakutkan ini. Dia menggenggam tanganku penuh cinta kasih sehingga aku dapat merasakan ketulusannya.

"Kau tahu," David melepaskan tangannya dariku dan mengusap hidungnya, signyal untuk membuatku sadar kalau kalimat berikutnya akan memiliki pengaruh yang besar di hatiku. "aku tidak peduli apakah kau membenci kata-kataku atau tidak, tetapi aku sudah sangat yakin kalau ini tidak akan berjalan mulus. Maksudku, ini baru hari pertama dan kau sudah melalui hal yang buruk."

Segera setelah dia mengatakannya aku merasakan ketegangan itu datang lagi, aku tidak menyalahkan David karena memiliki praduga seperti itu sebab aku sendiri mempunyai presantase keraguan yang sama. Dan tidak ada kunci keberhasilan dari teman tidur telanjang. Rencana David adalah untuk mendorongku agar menjadi lebih dewasa, namun aku sudah terlalu menikmati ini dan cocok dengan syarat-syaratnya meski pesona Donghae masih sulit dipercaya.

"Aku merasa dia memiliki sesuatu yang selalu kucari, ini bukan tentang penampilan luarnya saja, tetapi setiap gerakannya membuatku jengkel dalam artian yang indah." David menggeleng kearahku, dia melihatku seperti aku sudah kehilangan kewarasanku. Dia tidak setuju dengan itu.

"Akan jadi sangat mengerikan kalau kau jatuh cinta." Dia memperingatiku, dan matanya menyalang-nyalang layaknya dia bisa melihat masa depan yang seperti itu, dan aku tersenyum kearahnya. Siapa yang peduli?  
Tapi jelas saja, ini bukan tentang jatuh cinta. Aku tidak pernah berkonsentrasi kepada perasaan pribadi seperti itu, aku hanya menikmati seksnya saja. Aku tidak pernah membatasi diriku dengan itu, aku juga tidak takut kalau suatu saat nanti aku bisa saja jatuh cinta kepada Donghae. Lagipula, dia juga bukan pasangan yang buruk. Aku tidak perlalu khawatir kalau misalkan kami akan mengalaminya.

"Cinta tidak perlu bermakna sedalam itu."

David sulit menilai daya tarik apa dari Donghae yang bisa membuatku segila ini, tapi satu hal yang perlu dia pahami adalah aku masih sama seperti aku yang sebelumnya. Bagiku Donghae hanya teman tidur yang menyenangkan yang berharga selama beberapa saat, dia memiliki pesona yang bersifat tidak merekat. Faktanya, Donghae punya lebih dari seribu kharisma untuk membuatku tetap mengikutinya.

David menghela nafasnya dalam, tanda kalau dia menyerah.

"Oke, kau tunggu disini." Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya yang dalam lagi, dua tangan David memperingatkanku untuk tetap diam disini dan jangan kemana-mana, lalu dia menggerakkan kedua kakinya dan bergegas pergi ke kamarnya, wajahnya kelihatan serius, seperti memiliki sesuatu yang penting untuk disampaikan.

Perasaan bersyukur hinggap di hatiku, hubunganku dan David bukan sejenis hubungan yang dimiliki kebanyakan orang. Tentu saja, semua orang pasti punya beberapa relasi yang loyal kepada mereka, tetapi makna dari keberadaan David sulit kutemukan pada orang lain. Kami bisa bertengkar dalam jangka waktu yang singkat, mudah terpicu amarah dari hal-hal kecil, tapi kemudian merefleksikan diri untuk menjadi lebih dewasa, sadar kalau tidak ada yang lebih konyol dari kerusuhan itu. Menakjubkan sekali bisa marah dan memaafkan diwaktu yang bersamaan, tidak semua orang dapat memiliki pertemanan semacam ini.

Dia kembali setelah bunyi benturan dua benda yang keras, kemudian David muncul dengan wajahnya yang meringis karena lengannya membentur pintu sebab dia ingin cepat-cepat kembali lagi ke hadapanku.

"Tuan Donovan." David mengatakan sepatah kata itu, berharap kalau aku sudah mengerti jalan pikirnya, sembari memberikanku sebuah kotak berwarna abu-abu yang besar. Aku sama sekali tidak berencana untuk menebak arah pembicaraan kami, aku tahu persis hal-hal apa saja yang ingin disampaikan Austin melalui David. David tidak menjelaskan secara detail mengenai isinya, tetapi untunglah aku juga tidak mau tahu.

Aku menggaruk rambutku dengan tingkat kejengkelan yang tinggi berusaha untuk menyadarkan David kalau frustasi yang kurasakan sudah kelewat batas. Masalah besar. Aku diliputi rasa tidak tenang yang tinggi, aku baru saja memulai sesuatu dan kedatangannya sama sekali tidak membuatku terpuji. Aku tidak pernah terkesan dengan perlakuannya lagi mengingat aku sudah lama melupakan kedekatan kami. Betapa anehnya kalau berkencan dengan satu orang yang sama dalam dua periode sekaligus.

"Dia kemari?" David mengangguk, tersenyum mengejekku.

"Dia kelihatan jauh lebih tampan dari sebelumnya, dan seksi, dia lupa mengacingkan kacing deret paling bawah kemejanya dan sepertinya dia menyadari tatapanku dan merasa malu." Aku tidak paham apa pentingnya menceritakan hal konyol itu kepadaku karena kami sudah lama berpisah. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengannya sudah lama aku abaikan. Aku juga tidak peduli bagaimana penampilannya sekarang, secara alami aku menutup semua kemungkinan untuk merasa terkait dengan mantan-mantan teman kencanku yang lain. Aku selalu bergerak ke depan, dalam ke hidupan pribadiku aku tidak pernah mengulang hal yang serupa. Aku membenci kemonotonan itu.

Omong-omong tentang Autsin Donovan, diantara teman kencanku yang lain, dia merupakan yang paling awet. Dia seperti tipeku, ukuran kakinya sama dengan David dan punya kepribadian yang memuaskan. Dia selalu perhatian dengan keluargaku serta memiliki kecenderungan untuk selalu memuaskanku. Itulah alasan utama kami putus lalu aku mengencani orang lain. Dia selalu mau tahu tentang apapun yang terjadi kepadaku dan sering membuatku merasa canggung dengan pengetahuannya. Dia juga memiliki gaya hidup yang tidak cocok denganku. Dia bermimpi untuk menikah diusia dua puluh lima tahun dan memiliki seorang anak biologis, yang membuatku langsung menghentikan hubungan kami karena adanya perbedaan jalan pikiran itu.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dari penampilannya, dia selalu memakai celana _jeans_ hitam dan jaket kulit gagah serta dalaman yang nyentrik. Dia beraroma jantan yang berhasil membuatku tergila-gila selama beberapa saat kepadanya. Hanya saja aku belum memiliki rencana yang matang diusia dua puluh lima tahun selain tetap menetap di New York.

Kami tetap berhubungan dengan baik selama masa perpisahan itu dan tidak ada seorangpun dari kami yang bisa mengurangi keintimannya. Aku masih berusaha untuk tetap memiliki kontaknya meski perasaan janggal selalu datang saat dia mengirimiku pesan ketika aku kencan dengan pasanganku yang lain. Dia seakan tidak memulihkan rasa sakit hati yang kumiliki. Dia hanya tidak belajar dari kesalahannya. Aku berulang kali menolak ajakannya untuk kembali rujuk, kami tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja sama. Kami tidak pernah dimaksudkan untuk bersatu. Aku sangat alergi kepada gagasan untuk kembali lagi kepada masa lalu.

David mengedipkan matanya menggodaku, "Semoga berhasil," guraunya.

.

.

.

Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku kalau aku bersedia melewati hari yang ditetapkan oleh Donghae. Aku mengabaikan suara pagi yang sibuk dari dapur yang dihasilkan oleh David, bunyi blender dari kebiasaanya membuat _smoothie_ dengan kale yang rasanya mengerikan. Bunyi itu seperti alarm yang selalu menggerakkanku untuk bangun di jam tujuh pagi. Aku juga mendengar suara _shower_ yang hidup dari kamar mandi David, andai saja hari ini bukan hari senin aku pasti akan berakhir kembali tidur. Anehnya, bias matahari yang tembus dari korden kamarku seperti menyemangatiku untuk bergerak mengambil sikat gigi dan enggan dengan kemalasan. Kalau sinar matahari saja bisa menjadi ilusi untuk membuatku berubah menjadi orang yang murah hati, aku pikir betapa indahnya jika bisa bangun di samping Donghae.

Bola mataku mengelilingi ruang kamarku berusaha melakukan pencarian ke arah telepon genggamku. Aku menemukannya berada di bawah kakiku, sadar kalau kemarin aku tidur dengan mode musik _on_ selaman. Dan pasti hanya Davidlah yang sangat rajin mematikan musikku segera setelah dia bangun.

Aku memandangi ponselku, memeriksa pesan-pesan yang masuk, sedikit terkejur karena menyadari kalau Donghae mengirimi pesan di jam sepagi ini. Entah mengapa pesan darinya membuat jariku mendadak berkeringat dan licin. Tidak dapat kupercaya kalau dia adalah tipe orang yang akan memberi sapaan pagibuat teman kencannya. Bukannya itu romantis? Perhatian-perhatian kecil sejenis itu?  
Aku merasa seperti prioritasnya selain mandi pagi dan sarapan _waffle_. Dia mengirimkan dua pesan, yang dia kirim dua belas menit lalu, yang berhubungan dengan kemeja apa yang pas dengannya. Lalu satu pesan romantis lagi untuk mengingatkanku kalau dia begitu bersyukur memilikiku selama dua bulan ini. Pesan-pesannya serupa dengan surat cinta menggunakan tulis tangan yang manis. Dan dengan begitu dia kelihatan sekali berusaha keras untuk membuatku tersenyum dari kejauhan, itu katanya.  
Donghae memiliki kharisma yang khas didalam dirinya. Daya tariknya susah disamakan dengan orang-orang lainnya. Oleh karena itu aku menjadi sangat nyaman berada disisinya, walaupun terkadang aku merasa beberapa kalimatnya tidak cocok dengan isi hatiku. Salah satu dari mereka kedengaran agak kasar dan satunya lagi membuatku terlau tidak nyaman. Meski aku merasa tersinggung, itu tidak membuatku untuk berhenti mengaguminya. Tetapi Donghae sering mengakui kesalahannya, itu sikap yang _gentle_ , itu sulit kutemui dari pasangaku yang lain.

Aku membalas pesannya seperti seorang remaja yang baru pertama kali berciuman, merasa sangat gugup sehingga aku sering salah mengetik kata, aku juga mengoreksi kalimatku berkali-kali, membaca dari atas ke bawah takut kalau ada salah-salah kata. Aku berguling dari satu sisi ranjang ke sisi lainnya dan tidak bisa menutupi rasa geliku ketika pada akhirnya Donghae memilih kemeja warna biru pastel, yang kupilihkan untuknya. Dia kelihatan sangat seksi dengan lengan bajunya yang dilipat dan foto wajahnya yang menggodaku. Semacam sedang mengirimiku signyal sensual dibalik pesan-pesannya yang ramah. Dan dipesan selanjutnya dia menyematkan ucapan Terimakasih karena aku telah berhasil membuatnya tampak lebih tampan daripada dia yang sebelumnya. Pujian itu berarti banyak, menimbulkan perasaan senang dan warna merah dikedua pipiku. Rasa panas yang hebat menjalar sampai ke leherku.

Aku mencengkram permukaan selimut putihku dan rona merah dipipiku itu seperti menodai warna selimut ini. Aku membalas Donghae dengan kata-kata yang cukup nakal juga. Aku bilang kepadanya kalau _aku tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan hal yang kemarin sempat kau hentikan._ Membuatku terkikik karena dia membalas pesanku yang tadi dalam waktu yang singkat. Menunjukkan antusiasnya.

.

.

.

Aku dan Donghae tiba di Time Square dan memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju keramaian Fifth Avenue, meninggalkan mobilnya di areal parkir umum. Aku memberikan pesan terakhir kalau dia harus berhenti membawa Kibum kemana-mana saat kami memiliki kencan yang ekslusif berdua, memberi kesempatan Kibum untuk berjalan-jalan selama dia berada di New York, sekedar untuk mengunjungi kerabat dan teman-temannya yang lain atau David. Dia harus menyisakan ruang yang banyak untuk privasi sehingga kami bisa lebih menikmati momen-momennya, dan jantungku berdegup begitu kencang ketika Donghae menggenggam tanganku sangat erat. Jari-jari kami seolah terikat pada satu sama lainnya dan tidak terpisahkan. Aku begitu merasakan ketertarikan fisik yang kuat diantara kami. Pada dasarnya tidak ada yang berbeda dari kencan-kencanku yang lain, tetapi kebersamaan ini dan segala sentuhan fisik yang dia berikan kepadaku begitu mengena di pori-pori kulitku. Aku menyukai cara jalannya yang begitu bersabar, dia tidak menambah tekanan apapun di langkah kakinya. Dan aku sungguh menikmatinya, setiap gerakan yang dia lakukan secara mistis mampu menghiburku. Aneh sekali.

Aku menghadapi puluhan ribu orang yang berjalan melewati kami, memburu waktu, berjalan ke puluhan arah yang berbeda. Pusat persimpangan yang didamba oleh jutaan orang, ajaibnya diantara milyaran orang yang ada kami malah dipertemukan dengan jalan yang unik dan sama-sama menginginkan banyak romantisme. Anugerah yang indah. Tapi jalan pemikiran seperti itu aneh sekali kalau datang dari diriku, aku tidak pernah memaknai sesuatu sampai sedalam ini. Kehadiran pasanganku dan arti dibaliknya, bagaimana kami bisa bertemu dan latar belakangnya, mereka tidak pernah menjadi isu besar dihidupku dan biasanya yang seperti itu sering aku abaikan. Aku tipe orang yang selalu mengutamakan tempat tidur dan bukan kencan yang manis, Donghae pasti punya suatu magis tersembunyi didalam dirinya sampai bisa menggerakkanku seperti ini.

Celana _jeans_ nya yang gelap, dan _T-shirtnya_ yang tampak mahal dan serasi membuatku meleleh untuk berjalan berdampingan bersamanya. _Screen_ lebar diatas gedung-gedung menjulang menampilkan iklan kosmetik dan makanan yang menarik perhatian kami, membuat Donghae berbisik disampigku, tepat ke telingaku, mengeluh sebab tiba-tiba dia merasa lapar. Dia menawariku _ice coffee_ tanpa _creamer_ yang dia beli di cafe pinggir jalan. Aku merekomendaksikan beberapa Restauran terbaik yang pernah kukunjungi kepadanya. Aku menyukai masakan yang bercita rasa tidak menyengat dan murah, aku tidak suka berada diantara kumpulan-kumpulan orang yang menikmati hidangan dengan harga menggila. Aku cenderung menghabiskan uangku pada sesuatu yang bisa membuatku tampak modis. Seperti jam tangan atau sepatu. Aku punya hobi dan keterampilan khusus untuk memilih jam tangan mana yang cocok dengan bentuk wajah dan ukuran tangan.

Aku juga beberapa kali memergokinya hampir menyentuh bokongku, dari matanya kulihat dia memiliki keinginan untuk meremasnya secara intensif, tetapi Donghae malah kelihatan senang dengan responku yang menepis tangannya dari sana. Dia senang kalau aku bersikap bertolak belakang dengan kemauanku, dia bilang itu semacam cara untuk menggoda. Walau pada dasarnya aku sama sekali tidak memiliki intensi untuk melakukan itu.

Aku melihat banyak pasangan berjalan didepan kami, yang membuatku merasa seakan-akan kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang sebenarnya juga—yang tengah menghabiskan kencan musim panas di pusat keramaian kota. Oleh karena itu kami tampak seperti turis. Tetapi harus harus kuakui Donghae menyadari sedikit niatku untuk menghabiskan uang. Ia pura-pura merapikan permukaan _coat_ ku dan menatapku sekilas. Paling tidak dia pasti punya rencana untuk mentraktirku Louis Vuitton dan Armani. Aku sempat menolak ketika dia menawarkan dirinya buat membawa semua barang bawaanku, termasuk tas gendongku yang cukup berat karena itu pasti akan terlihat berlebihan sekali walaupun aku tidak keberatan.

"Aku merasa kalau setiap orang yang kencan denganmu pasti pernah memikirkan apa yang kupirkan sekarang." Kalau kami berada di ruang tertutup dengan hanya kami berdua, suaranya pasti terdengar seperti sebuah teriakan yang menggema ke seluruh dinding. Spontan aku mendekatkan telingaku karena teriakannya tidak mampu menutupi kebisingan dari jalanan.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke arah kanan sambil menggiring Donghae lebih dalam ke trotoar memberi celah untuk seorang wanita muda menyalip kami. "Memikirkanku seperti apa?" Aku dan Donghae kemudian berjalan lebih cepat, sadar kalau cara jalan kami yang lambat mengganggu beberapa pejalan kaki yang terburu-buru.

"Maksudku, kau pasti sangat istimewa. Dari luar kau kelihatan pintar tapi kau ternyata seseorang yang pandai memuji." Dia membuat sebuah gestur lucu dengan tangannya, aku tidak mengerti apa hubungannya gestur itu dengan kemampuanku yang pandai memuji. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menahan tawa yang mendesak keluar dari perutku. Tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya beralih merangkul bahunya, berusaha agar kami terlihat tampak lebih santai.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu." Aku mengelak, dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Tidak Hyuk Jae, kau hanya tidak paham. Kau begitu berjiwa muda dan asyik, membuatku merasa muda juga."

"Oke, aku terpaksa setuju. Tapi apakah itu sebuah pujian?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan matanya mengamati wajahku dengan ganas.

"Tidak bukan hanya itu, kau juga tampan sekali."

Oke, sekarang Donghae membuatku berdebar-debar, pede dan semuanya berlomba-loma ingin meledakkan kepalaku. Dia kelihatan santai sekali ketika mengatakannya, seolah memang itu yang dimaksudkannya. Aku sendiri tidak begitu peduli apakah hal yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah rayuan untuk membawaku ke ranjang atau sekedar untuk membuatku merasa senang tapi aku tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikan senyumku sama sekali.

"Terimakasih Donghae, tapi tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari berjalan berdampingan dengan seseorang yang lebih memukau dariku." Donghae menggidikkan bahunya, tangannya mengeratkan pegangan tanganku dibahunya. Kami kemudian memilih pertokoan terakhir untuk dikunjungi sebelum berlanjut ke Broadway.

Donghae mempunyai selera fashion yang tidak norak, sesuai dengan kelas sosial dan usianya. Dia tidak tampak berlebihan dengan pakaian yang dia pakai, malahan membuatnya kelihatan lebih berkelas dan jantan. Warna sepatunya begitu mengkilat dan bersih. Dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan membuatmu malu kalau kau berjalan bergenggaman tangan dengannya. Aku mengamati hampir setiap barang yang dia beli dan merasa puas dengan itu, mencuri ciuman ketika dia kelihatan sangat tegang sekali mengoabrak-abrik dompetnya.

Kami setelah itu akhirnya benar-benar memutuskan berjalan kearah Broadway, sempat berargumen untuk memilih musikal apa yang akan kami tonton, namun dia akhirnya menyerah secara damai karena kekukuhanku, dan mengikuti pilihanku saja dengan konpensasi menginap di hotelnya nanti malam. Kami memilih pertunjukkan musikal _American In Paris_ yang menghabiskan sampai ratusan dolar uangya karena memilih untuk duduk di barisan terdepan. David sudah pernah menonton pementasan ini dan kudengar pertujukannya cukup fenomenal, mereka memenangkan penghargaan Tony atau semacamnya untuk tahun ini. Aku sadar kalau pengalaman kencan seperti ini tidak pernah dirasakan Donghae sebelumnya, sebab dia bilang padaku tidak ada yang lebih biasa dari menonton bioskop kemudian sungai Han. Aku ingin menciptakan ingatan yang dalam ketika Donghae menarik napasnya dan bermalas-malasan saat dia kembali ke Korea. Masih mengingat namaku dilima tahun ke depan adalah gagasan yang membanggakan, aku ingin dia berhadapan langsung dengan kerinduan dan hal-hal semacam itu. Aku mau dia tahu kalau aku bisa menjadi peluang teman kencan terhebatnya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau dia akan sangat menyesal untuk berpisah denganku setelah dua bulan ini.

Kami tidak terlalu menikmati pertujukannya akibat tangan Donghae yang terus mengusik suasana tenangku, aku jadi berubah sangat tegang dan tidak rileks. Tangannya menyusup dari celah di balik sandaran kursiku, aku memperingatinya kalau aku merasa tidak nyaman, tapi dia malah menghujam bokongku dan meremasnya. Pikiranku jadi mengarah kepada segala hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan musikal ini. Aku tidak bisa percaya kalau aku membiarkannya melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar remasan, dan tampak seperti pelecahan di tengah pementasan. Aku tidak percaya kalau aku mulai membayangkan diriku berbaring di panggung itu, Donghae mendesakku gila-gilaan dan ditonton banyak orang. Ya ampun, fantasi liar macam apa itu?

.

.

.

Tahukah Donghae seberapa tegangnya aku setelah dia menggiringku menuju lift hotel? Mendongrongku dengan kedua tangannya, melilitkan lidahnya ke bibirku dan mencari kenikmatannya disana? Seperti lift ini adalah tempat yang menjanjikan untuk bercinta, bukan suatu tempat yang umun dan orang-orang yang bisa memergoki kami bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa mengurangi dorongan dari sentuhan seksualnya. Dia berlama-lama bermain dengan bokongku layaknya mereka adalah sumber klimaksnya, dimana Donghae menunjukkan ketertarikannya yang besar dengan ukuran dan bentuknya. Aku menepi ke sudut dengan tanganku menopang di dinding lift untuk mengurangi desakan Donghae yang tertuju ke bibirku, dan caranya meningkatkan tekanan diantara selangkanganku menggunakan lututnya menciptakan suara samar yang menggila. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk berimajinasi lebih ganas mengenai tubuhnya ketika dia memerangkapkanku dengan lengannya yang kokoh dan tatapan matanya yang menghujam serta kedua tangannya yang menyentuh kulit wajahku secara hati-hati, berbanding terbalik dengan intensitas ciumannya yang serupa kuda liar. Dia menghisap bibirku setelah menggigitnya dengan kuat, melakukan teknik yang sangat luar biasa. Denyutan kecil yang dia ciptakan memunculkan sensasi bak diserang opium yang intensif menggerogoti tubuhku.

Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku setelah sentuhan lembut di pipiku, memusatkan kontrolnya disana. Aku tidak bisa bergerak selain memandang wajahnya sesaat setelah dia menghentikan ciuman karena prediksinya mengenai lift yang terbuka sangatlah tepat. Bunyi yang keras yang otomatis dari pintu lift tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku, dan degup napasnya samar-samar mulai menguasai gendang telingaku. Mereka berdenyut-denyut mengirimiku isyarat-isyarat kebutuhan dan keinginan Donghae. Bagaimana dia membuat semua adegan panas ini menjadi fenomenal membuatku berdecak dengan heboh. Sungguh, kilatan matanya yang menakutkan dan penuh peringatan akan performanya membuatku ingin cepat-cepat mendorong Donghae keluar dari frustasi ini.  
Kami berhenti melakukan kontak mata setelah seorang wanita berkulit hitam indah berdehem di belakang kami, menyadari situasi lift yang berubah menjadi tempat senonoh. Donghae membalikkan badannya dan seketika wanita itu memberikan pesan agar kami segera meninggalkan lift. Dan amanat kecil lainnya untuk tidak melakukan perilaku cabul. Aku menundukkan wajahku dan melemparkan senyuman canggung, menarik Donghae bersamaku, melewati pintu lift yang hendak tertutup secara sistematis.

Kami dengan buru-buru melewati pintu masuk menuju lobi yang menunjukkan kelas kamar hotel, dimana Donghae dengan sigap mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya saat dia melihat kamarnya berada tidak lebih dari lima meter diantara langkah kami yang menggebu. Dia kelihatan kesal karena telah melewati waktu yang panjang menuju kamarnya, dan bisa saja memberikan efek kepada gairahnya, yang juga kutakutkan mengurangi rasa antusiasku. Dia melakukan gerak secepat kilat membuka pintu, dan menguncinya setelah tubuhku dengan kasar dia tarik masuk, dan debaman pintu yang kuat nyaris mengenai dahiku. Dia sama sekali tidak meminta maaf karena kecerobohaannya, bagaimanapun aku sendiri melupakan kemarahanku yang disebabkan oleh dorongan seksual kami. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajahku, berusaha menggapai bibirku lagi sementara tangannya melucuti kancing pertama dan kedua kemejanya, menyombongkan dadanya yang bidang serta kokoh, dan warna kecokelatan ketika terkena sinar matahari yang datang dari jendelanya menciptakan gradasi emas yang indah disana, makin mempesona. Aku menyentuh dadanya dan memberikan remasan yang sama kuatnya dengan gigitannya di bibirku, dan saat dia beralih menuju telingaku, meninggalkan sengatan listrik yang menggelikan, aku melenguhkan namanya berulang kali, _Donghae._

"Kau menakjubkan, begitu mempesona," katanya, dan kepalaku berputar-putar, suaranya seperti sebuah bahasa yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan otakku, bagai dia telah melenyapkan sisi rasional selain menyentuh tubuhnya.

Aku ingin melucuti kemeja yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat mengesalkan, sehingga Donghae begitu menyadari ketidak sabaranku. Dan Donghae tampak tidak senang dengan itu. "Kau harus belajar untuk bersabar," ucapnya, menggodaku, menahan tanganku di dadanya, menggenggamnya dengan ketulusan yang kuat, lantas menciumnya. "Dengan begitu kau akan menemukan yang lebih indah dari orgasme," lanjutnya lagi.

Aku menggeram merasa kesal, melepaskan kedua tangannya dan beralih menuju dadanya, turun ke celananya kemudian meremas selangkangannya. "Kau mengesalkan." Donghae merespon umpatanku dengan gigitan yang kuat dileherku, meninggalkan bekas berwarna kemerahan yang kontroversial. Tubuhnya bereaksi cepat saat aku menaikkan intensitas remasanku diselangkangannya, secara tidak sadar membuatku ikut melenguh karena suaranya tertahan di telingaku. "Kau mengesalkan tetapi kau sangat tampan, sangat mempesona."

Donghae mendorong tubuhku, balik dia yang menggeram, dia memerapkan tubuhku diantara dinding, memusnahkan jarak dan memberikan gesekan yang setara surga dunia. "Persetan Hyuk Jae, itu kata-kataku, itu milikku." Suaranya yang posesif bukanlah refleksi dari klaimnya atas kalimat yang secara tidak langsung kukutip darinya, melainkan menunjukkan kalau akulah sumber proteksinya, seperti dia mengatakan kalau _aku adalah miliknya_ dan aku akan selalu berada di bawah kontrolnya. Aku mencengkram punggungnya, melepaskan tanganku yang terhimpit di celananya dengan gesekannya saat dia mempercepat gerakannya. Membuatku merasa sangat putus asa dan menginginkannya saat itu juga. Aku merasa kehilangan diriku di sentuhannya dan ciumannya, caranya mencumbuku begitu cerdas dan layak.

Aku menghentikan tindakannya karena kami bisa langsung orgasme dengan pemanasan konyol ini, aku tidak mau menyianyiakan spermanya. Aku mau mereka berada diantara pahaku atau paling tidak bibir dan wajahku. Aku ingin merasakannya. Donghae mengerjap-ngerjap dengan matanya yang sayu sesaat setelah aku menggiringnya ke atas kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela dan pemandangan gedung-gedung Midtown. Dia berusaha memecahkan gelombang teka-teki dari gerakan panasku dan pada akhirnya duduk disana, bagai kursi itu adalah singgasana yang mendatangkan nikmat. Dia menatapku dengan berani, dahinya berkonsentrasi penuh dan matanya menjejalkan jejak pertanyaan di wajahku. Aku membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman yang ramah, meredakan sorot matanya yang begitu menguasai tubuhku.  
Aku menarik ikat pinggangnya, mengendus selangkangan Donghae dengan hidungku, menciptakan gerakan yang tidak mampu menyembunyikan kegelisahan Donghae. Dia terbangun dari pesona setelah aku meninggalkan gigitan yang nakal, dan menarik celananya jatuh menuju lututnya setelah aku selesai berurusan dengan resleting celananya yang susah ditaklukkan. Aku terkejut dengan kebiasaan Donghae tidak menggunakan _boxer_ melainkan celana dalam keabu-abuan yang seksi, menegaskan pesona jantannya dan aura tidak mau kalah yang dikeluarkan dari bau _cologne_ nya . Aku berpura-pura memiringkan kepalaku, seolah-olah ingin memberikan candaanku yang khas, namun kuhentikan nyaris sebelum aku mencium penisnya, membuat Donghae mengerang penuh kekesalan, menarik rambutku agar lebih jinak.

Dia menarik segenggam rambutku dengan cara yang penuh ke hati-hatian sehingga tidak menimbulkan kemaharan apapun dariku, yang konyolnya mengagetkanku sebab aku tidak menyukai tipe permainan yang menyakitkan seperti ini. Tunggu, bukankah Donghae benar-benar membawa pengaruh yang besar bahkan terhadap caraku bercinta?

"Tidak, Hyuk Jae." Dia menyerah, sehingga aku melepaskan senyum kemenanganku. Aku menarik celana dalamnya ke bawah, terkejut dengan milik Donghae. Dia memiliki penis yang menganggumkan, dan tampak dewasa, kokoh serta mendesakku untuk tidak berbasa-basi. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menghindari keinginan untuk menelan Donghae ke mulutku, yang menciptakan ketersiksaan yang sama seperti Donghae saat aku melakukan pemanasan ini. Aku dengan hati-hati mengecup kepalanya, layaknya mereka adalah menu _Thanksgiving_ yang kutunggu-tunggu selama setahun dan begitu menarik selera. Dia menggigil dengan jilatanku, tubuhnya bereaksi lebih keras dari apa yang pernah aku pikirkan. Getaran itu bahkan sampai membuatku ikut lupa diri.

Dari menarik rambutku sekarang berubah menjadi belaian yang lemah, yang memusatkan perasaan bangga dan senang, membuatku merasa dihargai atas apa yang aku lakukan kepadanya. Donghae menyebut namaku, merapalnya serupa mantra yang membuatku jatuh kepesonanya, otomatis membuatku bergerak lebih cepat, mengikuti keinginanya, mengikuti nalurinya yang menggairahkan. Aku tidak pernah merasa segembira ini saat melakukan _blowjob_ terlebih dengan pasangan-pasanganku yang sebelumnya karena mereka terlalu pemaksa, sehingga aku mengurangi _foreplay_ , dan sistem mereka yang begitu membuatku membenci pemanasan itu.

Tetapi Donghae malah membuatku berbalik menyukai mereka, dan gilanya lagi, sentuhan yang kulakukan kepada Donghae, memberikan reaksi yang hebat ditubuhku, tidak hanya memuaskan Donghae secara fisik, namun juga membuatku bangga. Apa yang lebih hebat dari mendengar laki-laki semacam Donghae merapal namamu begitu gilanya hanya dengan hisapan yang lemah dipenismu? Donghae adalah pria yang menakjubkan kalau menyangkut masalah menaikkan rasa percaya diri partnernya.

Aku memasukkan penisnya ke mulutku, melepaskannya lagi, terus seperti itu secara berulang-ulang. Dan mataku mengawasinya, was-was kalau dia melakukan ekspressi yang terlalu artifisial. Aku takut kalau dia tidak benar-benar menyukai kinerjaku, meskipun nyatanya dia tidak melakukannya. Malah dia sangat menyukai hisapanku di selangakangnnya. Tanganku beralih dari pahanya, menuju testisnya, meremas mereka ditanganku dengan gemas, sehingga aku merasakan Donghae nyaris menyerah. Dia hampir menuju klimaksnya dan itu sangat hebat. Aku menghentikan semuanya dan ada setitik keringat menuruni wajah Donghae karena perasaan tidak nyaman dan cemasnya.

"Pandang aku," perintahku seperti seorang bos yang memarahi karyawan magang yang ketahuan melakukan hal yang sangat tidak profesional, kemudian menciptakan keterkagetanku karena dia menuruti perintahku begitu saja. Dia memandangku dengan tajam dan menunjukkan sikap arogansinya sebagai pria. "Pandang aku dengan benar, Donghae," ulangku lagi.

"Tidak."

Aku mendelik, naik dari tempatku berjongkok sehingga posisiku jadi jauh diatas Donghae. "Aku tidak suka saat teman kencanku membandel, kau harus tahu itu sayang," aku mengucapkan syarat yang mengagetkannya sehingga pada akhirnya dia melunak.

"Kau tidak bisa mengendalikanku," Donghae bersikukuh.

Aku menggeleng, "Ya, aku bisa. Aku punya taktiknya. Kau melupakan itu." Aku merunduk dari tempatnya duduk, meraih wajahnya dan menggigit bibirnya, memusatkan gigitan yang tidak menyakitinya tetapi cukup untuk membuatnya mengikuti instruksiku. "Aku bisa melakukan itu."

Donghae menggeram saat aku melucuti bajunya, melepaskan setiap kancingnya sementara tanganku meremas penisnya lagi, dan aku naik diantara kursi, meletakkan lututku diantara pahanya, bertumpu disana. "Kau nakal," bisiknya, membuatku mendesah.

Dia melepaskan celana dan bajuku bersamaan dengan tanganku diantara penisnya yang memompa dan caraku meremas miliknya seperti telah memadamkan semua inderanya, dilihat dari usahanya melepaskan kancingku yang terus gagal. Donghae akhirnya tersenyum lega dan perasaan senang yang polos tersimpan di kedua matanya setelah seluruh pakaianku terlepas dari tubuhku, dan kami pada akhirnya sama-sama bugil. Donghae menarik tubuhku duduk diantara kakinya dan denyutan tidak nyaman menyerang lututku secara hebat sehingga Donghae memperbaiki posisi kami menjadi lebih nyaman, dengan strategi yang mengutungkanku juga. Bokongku secara langsung bersentuhan dengan penisnya, dan aku berhenti bernapas sejenak, dadaku mendadak terasa berat merasakan kulitnya secara intim menyentuh permukaan kulitku.  
Aku memberikan peringatan lewat mataku untuk tidak melakukan apapun sebelum aku meraih kondom di atas meja nakas dengan bersusah payah, dan aku memasangkannya ke penis Donghae sehingga permukaan lateks itu menginvasi permukaan milik Donghae, membuatnya melenguh dan menggigil diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Donghae menjilat pipiku sebelum mendorong miliknya masuk, tanpa kusadari namanya keluar lagi dari bibirku karena rasa tidak sabar dan panik. Aku ingin Donghae berada didalam sini, merasakan kehangatannya, terjebak ditubuhku sehingga dia tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar lainnya selain tubuhku, ingatan yang menyangkut tentang diriku. Ciuman basah yang mempesona serta keputusasaan yang tidak sabaran, semuanya bergabung menjadi partikel yang mendorong keberanian Donghae untuk merasukiku, melilit tubuhnya diantara rayuanku dan dia mencoba untuk memusatkan kendalinya agar tidak kehilangan konsentrasinya akibat kulit yang kami yang saling bersentuhan satu sama lainnya. Dia menarik tubuhku dan menjatuhkan bokongku secara tiba-tiba ke penisnya, yang dengan lengahnya kubiarkan, sehingga tenggorokanku kering akibat kekagetan dan rasa nikmatnya. Dia melakukannya dengan kedua tangannya yang kokoh, dan matanya menyuruhku untuk membantunya.

Aku bersandar dibahunya, menempatkan kepalaku disana, dan menjatuhkan tubuhku dengan sengaja dipangkuan Donghae, meruntuhkan keegoisanku untuk bersembunyi dalam kegembiraan ini. Donghae mencengkram tangannya dipinggangku, mencubitnya, mendesak tubuhnya dengan performa yang luar biasa hebat, hingga aku melupakan logikaku. Matanya gelap memandangi tubuhku, tidak tertutup sama sekali, bibirnyapun terbuka bagai seorang Dewa yang dimabuk cinta saat mengeluarkan napasnya yang berat melewati bibirnya karena hidungnya mati rasa. Dan aku melakukannya juga. Sensasi sakit dan perih menciptakan kesenangan lainnya, dan aku mempercepat gerakanku, secepat Donghae menyentil ujung prostatku dengan cara yang gegabah, membuatku berhenti bernapas dan menyerang telinganya dengan teriakanku atas namanya dan keindahannya.

Dia dan aku bekerja sama dengan cara yang pintar, kemudian saat kami merasa sensasi kilatan cahaya yang serupa, tangan Donghae turun melewati pinggangku menuju penisku, menumpahkan perhatiannya ke penisku. Meremas dan mengocoknya dengan intesitas menggila, sehingga aku menggelinjang ke atas saat orgasmeku menyerang tubuhku, menumpahkan spermaku ke dada dan dagunya. Aku menggelinjang hebat diantara tubuhnya dan aku menghimpit kulit Donghae disana, berkerut karena sensasi panas itu makin mendorongnya menuju inti terakhir.  
Aku turun ke tubuhnya saat dia nyaris sampai, berjongkok dikedua pahanya, berhadapan langsung dengan selangkangannya yang berdenyut-denyut dan dengan gayaku yang serampangan, aku menyingkirkan kondom itu dari penisnya, memberikan remasan terakhir di penisnya dan spermanya meluncur ke wajahku, membasahi bibir serta dahiku dan pipiku, efek lembab dan geli langsung menyerang sistem sarafku.

"Ya ampun," desisnya, dan ketika dia selesai dengan kata-katanya, aku menempelkan ciuman yang manis di paha kanannya.

"Ya ampun," sahutku juga.

.

.

.

Aku mengerahkan semua kekuatanku agar aku dapat terbenam lagi dalam mimpi yang indah, aku ingat kalau di dalam mimpiku aku begitu bergairah dan menggila. Aku juga mengingat kalau seseorang menyulap kesakitan yang kumiliki dengan kesenangan dan dari teori itu, aku tahu kalau semburan hasratku tidak terpengaruh oleh dimensi. Aku juga tahu kalau itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi lagi, aku melewati malam yang sangat panas bersama pria itu. Jadi benar jika dia bukan pria yang biasa. Karena dia dapat mempengaruhi keseluruhan dari libidoku dan kekuatannya menghantam hasrat seksualku begitu membuatku tampak seperti orang gila. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku membiarkan diriku terjebak. Aku terlalu terlena kepada sentuhannya dan caranya mendorong tubuhku, serta kemulusannya merayuku. Dia begitu bersikeras untuk merobek-robek akar pikirku hingga membuat kepalaku pusing, aku kehilangan setengah dari kewarasan itu. Dia adalah bajingan yang baik.

Orgasme yang kulewatkan tadi malam berbeda dari syarat-syarat orgasme mantan kekasihku, percintaan yang kemarin menciptakan sejarah karena cara kerja yang radikal yang belum pernah diperkirakan olehku. Aku berani mempertaruhkan satu tahun hidupku untuk merasakanku. Donghae adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memperlakukan dengan benar, dan setiap kata-kata manisnya tahan lama berdengung ditelingaku. Dia tidak berusaha untuk membuatku, dia secara alami bisa membuatku puas.

Aku tahu kegilaanku terhadapnya sangat tidak beralasan, aku telah mengencani banyak pria dan wanita yang punya kekuatan pesona fisik lebih indah dari dia tetapi api yang menyala di matanya tidak dapat dialihkan oleh mataku. Dan rencananya kelihatan serius untuk memerangkapku ke dalam api yang membara itu. Atau paling tidak aku bisa bilang kalau aku terperangkan, menatap miliknya adalah hobi sekarang, dan menyentuhnya adalah adiksi. Dan dalam waktu yang singkat, dia berubah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang aku inginkan. Seolah tidak ada yang lebih penting dari napasnya di leherku, dia seperti poros di duniaku.

Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik ketika aku membuka mata, cahaya matahari yang menyengat tidak bisa langsung kuterima. Mataku sedikit matahari dengan ganasnya sinar yang menyerang mereka sehingga aku merasa perlu untuk mengerjapkan mereka selama beberapa detik. Aku bangun dengan sopan sekali, mengingat aku sadar kalau Donghae masih ada di kamar hotelnya. Kupikir-pikir ini baru jam setengah delapan pagi, mungkin waktunya untuk sarapan. Aku merasa sedikit menyesal kepada David karena tidak menyadarinya, itulah perasaan sesal yang kurasakan dalam kurun waktu menentu, sekali dalam sebulan. Aku menarik tanganku dan melepaskan ketegangan dari otot-ototku dan melenguh kecil. Aku berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau Donghae masih disini. Aku ingin dia terkesan dengan cara bangunku yang begitu tersturuktur, walau perhatiannya tertarik kepada hal lainnya.  
Ketika dia tersadar aku telah terbangun, dia meraih remot pendingin ruangan, dan menurunkan suhu, berusaha membuatku nyaman, meski aku tidak benar-benar kepanasan. Aku melihatnya seteguk lagi kopi yang dia minum, yang sangat hitam, sebelum akhirnya bangun dari tempatnya duduk—yang mengingatkanku tentang seks yang hebat itu—kemudian bergabung denganku di kasur. Aku memaksa diriku untuk tidak membuat inisiatif terlebih dahulu, sampai kemudian dia mencium rahangku dan menempelkan bibirnya disana cukup lama.

"Selamat pagi tampan," sapanya dengan bibirnya yang masih menempel dirahangku, dan rasanya begitu manis. Aku mempelajari kalau ini adalah semacam perhatian yang dia sukai di pagi hari. Napasnya terasa sangat hangat dikulit pipiku, dan aku menarik tangannya agar melingkar di tubuh telanjangnya, ingin merasakan perhatiannya yang seutuhnya.

"Aku memimpikanmu tadi malam, aku tidak tahu apakah kau merencanakan mimpi itu, atau itu adalah sebuah kebetulan karena kau terlalu mempesona dan aku terlalu memikirkanmu," kataku, memeluk tubuhnya juga, menambah koneksi diantara kami. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya, memisahkan jarak yang menjengkelkan itu, meraba perut rampingku. Dia menampakan antusiasme untukku melanjutkkan ceritaku. "Aku tidak yakin apakah aku perlu memberitahumu tentang mimpiku karena ini terlalu memalukan." Lanjutku. Tetapi dia malah mendekapku lebih erat, dan menggelinjang untuk meraih telingaku.

"Aku suka kenakalan dan rasa malu, sayang. Katakan." Aku mencium aroma sabun mandinya yang semerbak ke seluruh ruangan. Wanginya sangat kuat, membuatku merasa terintimidasi.

"Aku bermimpi tentang kita berdua," aku berusaha untuk kedengaran bimbang, tanganku menghentikan tangannya yang bermain diperutku, dan menggenggamnya, "Aku bermimpi kalau kita bercinta di tepi pantai. Suatu tempat yang panas dan pasir putih. Kesannya sangat tropis sekali. Aku juga ingat kalau kau orgasme bersamaan dengan matahari terbenam, bukankah itu hebat?" Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan melihat sepercik keterkejutan yang keluar dari mata Donghae setelah aku selesai dengan kata-kataku, matanya berkilat dan tubuhnya menegang. Apakah aku baru saja mengatakan omong kosong atau aku malah mempermalukan diriku sendiri?

"Aku tidak mengigau dalam tidurku kan?" tanyanya, memancing kebingunganku, "Sial Hyuk Jae, darimana kau tahu itu semua?" dia terkesiap dengan ucapanku, dan badannya secara spontan terangkat setengah, tatapan matanya memerangkap mataku, mendesak klarifikasi. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan, aku hanya berniat untuk bercanda dengannya.

"Tunggu, Donghae. Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku merencenakan destinasi liburan yang indah sesuai dengan hari libur di kampusmu. Kibum tidak mengatakan apapun padamukan?"

Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang dikatakannya. Liburan kemana? Hawaii? Puket? Aku sendiri tidak merencanakan apapun dibalik perkataanku tadi, aku hanya ingin menarik sedikit perhatiannya, sebenarnya aku sangat tercengang tetapi aku tidak mau kelihatan norak jadi aku berusaha meredakan kehebohanku secara rahasia. Mataku memberi isyarat kepada Donghae kalau daripada merasa terkejut, aku malah panik. Aku ingin sedikit meninggalkan kesan kalau aku bukan orang yang gampangan, bukan semacam _gold digger_ murahandikampusku.

"Tidak, Donghae. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Ya, karena ini seharusnya jadi kejutan yang menantang." Dia bangun dari tempat tidur dan aku mengikutinya lalu duduk di pinggiran dipan. Dia meninggalkanku yang kebingungan kearah setumpuk menu sarapan dan secara tidak langsung menawariku untuk bergabung dengannya. Aku masih terlalu tercengang dengan segalanya sehingga aku hanya menatapnya saja bagaikan adrenalinku tercopot habis kemudian dipompa secara mengejutkan lagi.

Donghae membelakakan matanya saat suara nada dering dari ponselku terdengar memenuhi kamar hotelnya, kemudian dia tersenyum saat dia menyenangi temponya. Aku mengenyahkan keterkejutanku dan cepat-cepat meraih ponselku di meja nakas. Mudah ditebak, itu dari David.

Aku mendekatkan telepon ke telingaku, dan kata-kata David terpotong karena Donghae sudah bicara sebelum aku memencet tombol angkat, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan kata-kata David karena aku amat menfokuskan tatapan Donghae yang merasa geli oleh sambungan telepon di pagi hari.

"Tenang, David. Aku tidak mati. Iya, aku bersama teman kencanku, jangan membentak," aku berusaha menenangkan David dan mengabaikan semua pesan-pesan khawatirnya, sekaligus memotong semua pembicaraannya dan merasa kesal karena Donghae terlalu menikmati humornya. Aku memperhatikan mimik wajah Donghae dan dia bilang,

"Kita akan ke Miami."

"Yang benar saja?!" Aku memekik dan keterkagetakan spontan membuatku menjauhkan telepon genggamku dari telinga.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

" _It's the way I'm feeling, I just can't deny. Now we are standing side by side, as your shadow crosses mine. We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place."_

 _We Found Love — Rihanna_.

.

.

.

"Tidak, Hyuk Jae. Aku tidak suka kau pergi."

Sungguh pagi musim panas yang indah kecuali mengenai bawelan David kalau aku perlu menghindari panasnya Miami dan malah tinggal di rumah saja, dan tiba-tiba dia sangat percaya kalau menghabiskan bulan Agustus disana bisa membakar kulitku dan bekas kemerahan akan membuat kekacauan. Dia mulai mengada-ngada tentang rasa tidak senangnya dengan liburanku kali ini, krim tabir surya atau malah Donghae. Dia bahkan mengingatkanku kalau berita tentang hiu-hiu yang terdampar sudah sampai di pantai-pantai Florida, serta kekhawatirannya yang konyol mengenai pemanasan global. Aku mulai mengira-ngira apakah David memiliki sentimen yang amat besar setelah aku menceritakan detail mengenai Donghae dan latar belakang pria itu. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan aku yang mengencani pria dewasa dan kaya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa bangga kalau aku mungkin akan memegang peranan besar dibisnis pria itu, dan ketakutannya merambah jadi sedemikian rupa sampai membuatku berpikir kalau David tengah memimpikan sebuah drama telenovela. Aku tidak sedang mengencani pria yang dapat mempengaruhi tingkat ekonomi suatu Negara dan laju nilai mata uang. Donghae hanyalah pembisnis kaya, yang kesepian. Begitu.

Dia menghalang-halangiku dengan segala taktiknya, termasuk cara licik untuk memulai pertengkaran pribadi denganku yang pada akhirnya bisa memancing kemarahan dan hilangnya gairahku untuk pergi. David tampak begitu serius dengan kata-katanya, dia mencegatku melalui berbagai cara. Aku tidak mengerti darimana datangnya ketidak nyamanan itu, tetapi semakin dia berusaha untuk membuatku mundur, semakin impian tentang kapal _boat_ dan pesiar hidup di dalam kepalaku. Masih banyak teori tentang ikan hiu dan itu kedengaran begitu konyol di telingaku. Dia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan apapun yang kubicarakan kecuali tentang bumbu makanan yang eksotis. Oke, sesungguhnya aku tahu benar bahwa dia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat buruk. Dia hanya ingin aku lebih waspada, dia tidak menikmati kenyataan kalau aku dan Donghae hanya teman telanjang. Dia bilang itu adalah cara yang buruk untuk jatuh cinta versi David. Tetapi kekhawatirannya malah membuatku merasa bodoh. Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan lagi selain jatuh cinta dengan Donghae dan ditinggalkan, aku sudah membuat ultimatum pada diriku sendiri jika aku akan berusaha keras buat menghindari pengalaman semacam patah hati. Aku memahat gagasan itu secara permanen di otakku. Aku tidak mau terluka dan menjadi menyedihkan.

"Kalaupun kau tidak suka aku pergi, kau tetap tidak bisa menghentikan niatku. Kau dengar David, ini akan jadi musim panas terindah dalam hidupku, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," aku menjelaskan kepadanya, aku menekan nadaku, menekan perasaan emosi yang perlahan-lahan melahap habis kesabaranku. Aku jelaskan padanya dengan mataku yang tulus, berharap dia akan mengerti dan mengoreksi sedikit pemikirannya yang negatif mengenai Donghae dan acara liburan kami. Bahwa dia tidak akan bisa merubah sedikitpun dari rencana yang sudah kami rancang. Aku tidak mau kepuasaan tertinggiku runtuh akibat rasa cemas tidak beralasan dari David. Aku ingin merasakan buah-buah yang tidak pernah kukenali, yang sulit dihafalkan namanya dan rasa yang khas eksotis sekali. _Tamarillo, feijoa,_ dan sirsak dan keberuntungan yang lahir dari rasa penasaran itu. Akibatnya aku menghela nafas, karena aku ingin sekali menghentikan obsesi David untuk memisahkanku dengan Donghae, _bukan dalam maksud yang buruk_.

Aku menegakkan badanku, menutup koper hitam yang kupinjam dari Monica (seorang teman kuliahku) dengan kasar, David sedikit merasa jengah dengan responku, yang membuatnya berkacak pinggang dan memutar mata. Aku tegaskan padanya kalau aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku.

"Dengar Tuan Lee, aku bukannya tidak beralasan, bukannya iri, tapi dia _berbahaya_. Dia pria berbeda dari banyak pria yang pernah kau kencani, dia tidak lagi memiliki jiwa muda itu," David berkata dengan pandangannya yang nyalang—yang lurus kedepan seakan membunuhku. Tetapi tatapan itu tidak benar-benar membunuhku. Tidak bisa menggoyahkanku sedikitpun.

Aku menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, berjalan ke arah kulkas dan meneguk minuman apapun yang bisa kuminum, sehingga ketika aku mendapatkan jus ceri yang rasanya menyedihkan, aku mengerenyit karena sensasinya yang tidak meninggalkan kerongkonganku bahkan setelah David ingin aku membalas kata-katanya. David berlagak seperti Ibuku ketika kami bertengkar, dia mengikutiku kemana-mana dengan senyum keberanian dan pose jagoan, seakan dia mempunyai senjata untuk argumen apapun yang ingin kukeluarkan, sayangnya aku memiliki pengendalian diri yang besar, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuatnya merasa kesal ketika aku pergi nanti. Aku tidak ingin kurangnya kontak ketika aku sampai disana, tidak peduli omong kosong apapun yang dia katakan.

David bersandar di dinding dapur, matanya secara tidak fokus memandangku, karena aku tahu di dalam hatinya dia tidak ingin ini menjadi terlalu serius. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mau dia mengendalikanku, aku tidak ingin liburan ini menjadi awal cerita dari pengekangan David terhadap hidupku. Dengan jelas aku ingin dia memiliki batasan-batasan itu jadi dengan begitu dia akan menyadari ketersingungganku. Semacam akses yang bebas menuju kehidupan pribadiku dan rahasia-rahasia di dalamnya. Baiklah, dia boleh merasa khawatir atau takut jikalau aku akan mengalami pengalaman seperti rasa sakit hatinya setelah putus dengan pria kaya dulu, tetapi dia harus sadar kalau tidak semua kesenangan akan berakhir pada jatuh cinta serta patah hati. Dia seharusnya memiliki kesadaran itu, kalau tidak semua orang akan berakhir seperti dirinya, dan bisa bahagia. David bukanlah orang yang satu-satunya mengalami rasa sakit itu, dia bukan orang yang akan terus mengalaminya, buktinya dia memiliki Neil sekarang, yang secara teknis menunjukkan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Artinya dia sudah sangat bahagia.

Tidakkah itu aneh? Maksudku selalu waspada kepada hal-hal yang tidak terjadi. Dan memikirkan pertimbangan semacam itu, bukankah itu malah akan menjadi gangguan kedepannya?

"David, aku selalu mempertimbangkan semua hal yang terjadi dihidupku," kataku tegas, dan aku ingin dia menatap lurus ke mataku sehingga dia bisa mengerti maksudku. "Aku membuat daftar mengenai kenyamanan itu, ini hanya proses coba-coba, kemudian ketika aku tidak merasa cocok aku akan melepaskannya. Tetapi keadaannya sekarang sudah menjadi sebaliknya. Aku merasa sangat nyaman bersama Donghae, aku tidak peduli apabila dia adalah pria dewasa yang kau kira berbulu, memiliki tato dan kelihatan layaknya mafia. Dialah yang kuingankan untuk saat ini dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku, kau tahu. Seperti kau dan Neil." Aku menekankan nada suaraku dikalimat terakhir, bagai memberikan tetuah terhadapnya kalau tidak apa-apa jika Hyuk Jae yang brengsek ini bisa jatuh cinta, tidak seperti aku akan jatuh cinta, tetapi katakanlah aku akan jatuh cinta pada akhirnya.

Tatapanku merongrong padanya untuk mengerti, aku sudah lelah membolak-balikkan semua pendapatku mengenai Donghae kepadanya, karena sering kali dia tidak akan mengerti, dia terlalu kaku kepada pendapatnya, apa yang dia percayai, bilang saja dia kerap kali bermain kata, kembali lagi ke topik bahwa Donghae tetaplah orang asing. Dan aku tidak suka posisi Donghae berakhir seperti pengadu domba di dalam hubunganku dan David.

"Dan yang kau khawatirkan tidaklah ada. Sebenarnya itu hanya salah satu fantasi terbesarmu. Aku sering membicarakanmu bersama Donghae, tentang kedekatan kita. Dan dia oke-oke saja dengan itu. Sama seperti Neil, dia juga orangnya pengertian." David membenamkan punggungnya lebih dalam melawan dinding, ekspresi wajahnya melemah, sebuah tanda kalau dia akhirnya melunak, bahwa berdiskusi dan melakukan mediasi denganku akan berakhir dengan kekalahannya. Berarti dia tidak punya hak lagi untuk bicara.

Sementara itu pada saat dia berbalik dari dapur, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya (dia kelihatan ingin mengasingkan diri dan tidak peduli dengan kepergianku) suara bel dari rumah kami berbunyi nyaring dan sangat keras, dia menatapku masih dengan kerusuhan yang tersiksa, aku mengangguk kepadanya, memberikan persetujuan kepadanya untuk membuka pintu. David berjalan membuka pintu dengan ogah-ogahan, masih berada dalam efek pertengkaran kami. Neil memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumahnya yang dulu, kemudian menyewa apartement di daerah dekat rumah kami, oleh karena itu suasana rumah jadi agak kosong, mengingat ini juga jam kerjanya. David membawa semua barang-barang Neil kemarin, termasuk sikat gigi yang pernah mengangguku. Aku khawatir kalau kepindahannya yang bijaksana itu disebabkan oleh sikapku dulu, tetapi ternyata itu adalah tindakan nyata untuk menjadi lebih independen lagi soal hidup Neil. Aku benar-benar kagum mengenai cara berpikirnya, sifatnya yang ramah, dan merasa bersalah pernah membentaknya dan merasa kesal terhadapnya.  
David membuka pintu tanpa curiga, dia memutar kunci dan gagangnya secepat kilat, dia seakan tidak berasumsi tentang siapa yang akan berkunjung, aku ingin membiarkannya merasakan keterkejutan itu secara alami.

Aku menyamakan suara derit pintu dengan bunyi petikan jam di tahun baru, aku menarik napas kuat-kuat, dan hampir pingsan ketika David memundurkan tubuhnya secara spontan saat dia membuka pintu dan memecahkan teka-tekinya. David berubah kaku dan tercengang, sengatan listrik ikut terinfeksi ke tubuhku, dan aku mulai menyadari kedatangan Donghae di balik pintu itu. Tampaknya David sedang mengeksplorasi Donghae secara serius sehingga guratan di dahinya mengkerut-kerut, dia bagai batu yang mengkaku di musim dingin. Tak pernah sekalipun David tampak begitu kaget dengan kehadiran teman kencanku, mungkin fakta bahwa Donghae secara fisik kelihatan lebih baik dari apa yang dipikirnya. Intinya dia tidak berbulu. David seolah kehilangan dunia nyata, dan ekspresi di wajahnya membuatku amat prihatin. Sekarang dia pasti tidak masalah dengan ide untuk tidur bersama Donghae, karena David adalah sejenis orang yang mementingkan penampilan luar. Sekelebat dia kedengaran tidak memahami makna dari penampilan luar. Selain bangga dengan wajah Donghae yang disertai fitur tampan dan menawan, kualitas bercinta Donghae pula luar biasa hebat.

"Tuan Burtka," aku mendengarnya bicara, atau lebih tepatnya dia seperti mengumumkan ke seluruh dunia kalau dialah Donghae yang sebenarnya, satu-satunya. Suara itu mengurangi rasa sakit dari omelan David, berguna sekali untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik dan melihat Donghae berada disini layaknya sebuah pengakuan untukku, sangatlah melegakan.  
David tidak ingin berdiskusi lebih lanjut mengenai Donghae, terlihat dari caranya menerima sebotol anggur yang Donghae persiapkan sebagai bingkisan. Dia menyapa Donghae dengan ramah juga, membuatku terkejut. Tetapi apakah balas tersenyum dapat disebut ramah juga? Aku tidak pernah mau mendefinisikan kedinginan David terhadap orang asing, dia judes kalau menyangkut teman tidurku yang maniak. Aku berhenti mendemokan seluruh kebawelan David di kepalaku dan berlih fokus kepada kehadiran Donghae, tekniknya berbasa-basi menunjukkan kalau dia cukup profesional dibidang menarik hati orang-orang disekitarnya. Yang aku sanggup lakukan hanyalah menatapnya seolah aku tengah dimabuk cinta oleh ketempanan dan pesona itu.

.

.

.

Dia meneliti kamarku, bolak-balik memperhatikan segala sesuatu yang ada disini, mulai dari dipan kasur yang sekaligus kugunakan sebagai rak buku dan poster _Sleeping with Sirens_ yang berada dibelakang meja nakas. Dia terkekeh yang kedengaran seperti sebuah sindiran yang bilang bahwa kamarku ini merupakan kamar dari pria yang memang lajang sekali. Dia juga memujiku dengan kemampuanku menata kamar, kamarku tidak berukuran lebih besar dari kamar David, selain pemandangan kota New York yang fantastis aku tidak yakin apakah mereka dapat membuatnya terkesan. Itu sebabnya kuceritakan kepadanya kalau walaupun aku memilih hukum Negara sebagai jurusanku, secara pribadi aku ingin menjadi designer interior.

"Mengapa?" Aku memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang dia lingkarkan di punggungnya, dan suara tawa yang renyah itu yang memenuhi sebagian dari keheningan kami. Nadanya seperti sedang mengejekku, mengejek keputusan dan mimpi yang bertolak belakang.  
Aku mengibaskan tanganku, sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung atau membuatnya tersinggung.

"Tidak, ketika sekolah di London dulu aku pernah kebingungan mengenai jurusan mana yang harus kupilih, tapi kemudian aku memutuskan untuk fokus saja." Dia kelihatan sangat senang dengan lampu aneka warna berbentuk segi lima yang menempel semi-permanen di dinding di samping lemari sepatuku, sehingga dia memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang mendasar ke lapisan permukaan lampu kerlap-kerlip itu. Seolah dia ingin merasakan sinar yang menembus kulitnya. Aku secara tidak sadar mengikuti seluruh pergerakannya, kemanapun dia melangkah.

"Tetapi aku tidak bimbang," aku katakan kepadanya bahwa semua keputusanku didasari oleh pertimbangan yang matang, "pada dasarnya aku selalu memiliki impian yang berubah-ubah setiap tahunnya, saat SD dulu aku ingin jadi pemain sepak bola, diumur sebelas tahun aku ingin menjadi penari striptis, dan saat aku masuk ke tim _baseball_ di sekolah menengahku dulu aku putuskan untuk bergabung dengan anggota parlamen ketika aku dewasa nanti. Dan interior designer hanya sebuah impian saja, atau hobi. Aku menyebutnya impian karena setiap kali aku menginginkan sesuatu, mereka jadi hal yang tidak benar-benar kuobsesikan lagi."

Dan Donghae mencoba untuk tidak tertawa lebih keras lagi, "Kau rumit sekali dan suka mengambil resiko." katanya. Perlawananku melemah setelah mendengar tawanya yang lain.

Aku ingin buru-buru keluar dari rumah ini dan terbang ke Miami. Sudah lama rasanya tidak berendam di pantai dan surfing bersama seorang kekasih, aku selalu memusatkan perhatianku sendiri saja kalau tentang masalah liburan. Donghae menatapku semacam aku sudah berada di suatu tempat diantara gulungan ombak dan segarnya margarita. Terbayang-terbayang dengan uniknya melancong ke Negara bagian.

Aku memberikan senyum ketulusan itu kepada Donghae, melontarkan isyarat kepadanya jika di dalam hati aku begitu histeris, berupaya untuk tidak menjadi sangat aneh, dan tidak tenang setiap kali dia berada disisiku, dan aku tidak pernah cukup dengan semua keluhan itu. Aku menambah intensitas dari ketulusan menjadi hasrat, dan jiwa muda yang bergelora, dan keinginan untuk secara terus menerus berada didekatnya. Dia membalas pandanganku dan pada saat itu kami seolah berciuman dengan mata. Mata kami memancarkan perasaan sayang yang instan, serta kesetujuan kalau pada saat ini hanya ada kami berdua di dunia ini. Tanpa bertanya-tanya apakah ada ruang untuk orang lain dihidup masing-masing. Dia mencuri kendali dari semua akal sehatku sehingga aku berperilaku atas perintahnya, menurutinya dengan cuma-cuma. Aku jadi benci mengakui kalau hanya dengan satu jari kelikingnya saja Donghae bisa membawaku ke tempat tidur. Dan itu sangat memalukan.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, bergerak dengan halus, tenang, supaya bisa membangkitkan gairahnya yang tertidur. Kakiku yang melangkah pelan membuat suara derit yang berlawanan dengan lantai kayu sehingga kedengaran seperti lagu romantis yang membayang-bayang disekeliling kami. Aku menarik punggungnya dengan kedua tanganku, mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekat, menjelaskan kepadanya kalau aku memuja aroma tubuh dan caranya memperlakukanku. Aku mensejajarkan tinggi kami dan ketika wangi di wajahnya menampar tubuhku, aku dapat merasakan dia menangkap bibirku, sementara pori-pori kulitku yang tertutup rapat dipenuhi keinginannya untuk menguasaiku, merusak sistem kerja dan logikaku. Dia membuat strategi yang cerdas dengan menusuk ujung lidahku dengan miliknya, sehingga aku melupakan semua tentang Miami, berharap Donghae dengan segera menjatuhkanku ke perutnya, melakukan evakuasi dari dunia khalayan ke tingkat yang lebih nyata, yang lebih mengasyikkan.

Ada semacam anekdot lucu, yang sering membuatku melebih-lebihkan Donghae, seperti aku yang tengah merayunya, tetapi dengan kemampuan bercinta, dan caranya yang hebat merekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku dengan sempurna membuat rayuanku berubah menjadi gaya hidup. Bahwa ternyata Donghae memanglah Dewa pencumbu yang performanya selalu meningkatkan gairah serta libidoku. Ngomong-ngomong tentang kehebatannya, aku yakin setengah pria yang pernah dia kencani menunjukkan rasa setuju yang suportif, kecuali kalau Donghae pernah mencampakkan salah satu dari mereka.

Kami berhenti memagut bibir satu sama lain ketika dia membuka matanya, diikuti dengan deru napasnya yang menyentuh wajahku, menyapu mereka dengan sensasi penuh candu. Tangannya turun dengan hati-hati menuju pundakku, kemudian matanya berpusat ke mataku yang perlahan-lahan terbuka.

"Kau tidak takut dengan kulit yang terbakar dan iritasi?"

Aku mengedipkan mata provokatif, membujuknya untuk segera pergi. " _Sunblock_ dan pijatannya? Itu Investasi Donghae."

Donghae mengeluarkan tawanya, menarikku bersama koperku dan melesat keluar.

.

.

.

Kami sampai di Resortyang Donghae sudah pesan sekitar jam dua malam, aku sempat menikmati teh-teh gratis yang para pegawai disana hidangkan, yang rasanya seperti teh cina di sisian jalanan menuju Midtown yang harganya kira-kira satu dolar per cangkirnya, meski terdapat pengumuman bahwa inilah teh yang membawa cita rasa mewah, dan sejujurnya malah membuatku seperti dibodohi karena setelah meminumnya aku merasa dibawa kembali ke New York. Kemudian aku langsung tertidur karena kelelahan. Aku tidak sempat menelusuri dan mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi mengenai detail tempatku tinggal karena aku sudah terlalu kelelahan. Aku sudah lupa tentang konsep _infromasikan David mengenai fantastisnya Miami dengan pacar baru_. Dan membalas pesannya yang bertanya apakah Donghae adalah seorang imigran _British_ karena aksennya yang kental. Kebiasaan yang sering aku lakukan setiap kali berlibur jauh dengan seseorang.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kuingat adalah bahwa aku tidur di kasur yang sangat empuk, dan kalau yang tidur disampingku adalah seorang pimpinan bisnis dari Korea yang berusia diatas tiga puluh tahun. Kalau aku bisa membagi pengalaman menakjubkan ini dengan seseorang, aku pasti akan memilih David. Aku tahu dia suka _champhange_ dari gelas mahal berlapis kristal dan suasana yang jauh dari kebisingan kota.

Di pesawat aku kerap merenenugi kepergianku ke Florida, bagaimana kalau cuaca disini tidak sesuai dengan kulitku, dan daya tahan tubuhku. Tetapi kemudian Donghae mengatasinya dengan hal yang lebih mewah lagi. Dia menyulap hari Jumat menjadi hari terindah yang pernah kumiliki, maksudku pada saat kami sampai, aku dalam keadaan leher, punggung dan kepala yang sakit, tetapi aku tetap bisa menebak bagian mana yang begitu berkelas dari tempat ini. Aku bahkan sempat merasa kikuk ketika aku sampai disini, takut jikalau celana _jeans_ ku yang agak ciut ini kelihatan norak apabila dibandingkan dengan jas hitam Donghae.

Aku belum menginformasikan keluargaku kalau aku berada di Miami sekarang, tetapi aku yakin David akan melakukannya untukku. Dan Donghae menolak ketika para pegawai Resort menawari kami kebaikan serupa membawakan koperku dan tas-tas lain—yang kupisahkan karena di dalamnya terdapat benda-benda penting—yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Dia menuntut buat membawakannya untukku. Biar kuperjelas lagi, dia menuntut. Seperti berkah.

Aku bangun lebih awal sebab rasa tidak enakku terbawa sampai kemimpi. Aku terbangun dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa karena aku membiarkan Donghae melewati malam pertama kami sendirian dengan tidak ekspresif. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kekecawaan Donghae pada malam kemarin ketika aku memutuskan untuk tidur.  
Aku berpindah dari kasur dan berkeliling mengelilingi kamar yang agak berantakan, dindingnya dipenuhi nuansa musim panas dan warna cokelat yang datang dari uniknya tekstur kerajinan kayu. Aku menyentuh kulit kayu dengan jariku yang menempel di permukaannya, dan wajah Donghae yang masih tertidur tenang membuat jantungku berdebar-debar kencang. Aku terpana melihat ketampanannya yang tidak ada habis-habisnya menyerang hatiku, mendorongku untuk memalingkan diri karena aku ingin sekali menciumnya.

Aku terkejut karena rendahnya kebisingan di tempat ini, yang kudengar hanyalah desiran ombak dan musik dari ponsel Donghae yang volumenya kecil sekali, sehingga suara ombaklah yang menambah bangunnya energi positif di tubuhku. Aku berputar-putar dengan telanjang kaki, kedinginan melakukan kontak dengan kulitku dibarengi dengan rasa kagumku. Aku menarik korden putih yang tingginya kira-kira delapan kaki, membuka pemandangan menuju pantai terbuka. Aku terkesiap akibat sinar matahari yang langsung menyerang wajahku, panasnya laut merambat menuju leherku.

Bolehkah aku merasa lebih bersyukur lagi?

Suasana di hatiku berubah drastis setelah putihnya pasir Miami memenuhi kepalaku, pasir putih yang picik mendorongku untuk berfantasi liar mengenai kelembutannya serta pantai yang bergaya _reggae_ dan pohon palem yang menyekat setiap Resortnya bergerak dengan santai, ujung-ujungnya menyentuh kaca jendela, membuat kerahasiaan kami tidak bisa disangkal. Terdapat bar-bar yang sekiranya dikunjungi lebih dari ratusan turis di arah Selatan, yang hebatnya suara kegembiraan mereka tidak terdengar olehku. Dan histeria bisu itu mempengaruhiku sedemikian rupa. Menyenangkan dan santai. Terdapat festival yang menampilkan _band_ lokal dan kerumunan membentuk kurva, sehingga membuatku ikut berdentum dari atas, menyaksikan mereka secara diam-diam, antusiasme orang-orang yang berdansa terinfeksi menuju jantungku, dan bir-bir yang digenggam mengikuti tarian yang sedimikian hebatnya. Diantara jumlah orang yang lumayan banyak, aku memusatkan perhatianku ke mulut pantai, memikirkan kalau tempat itu bisa menjadi destinasi yang hebat untuk seks kami. Dan _hot spring_ , serta kolam renang yang tersedia pun membatasi jangkauan kami pada dunia luar, dikelilingi oleh dinding-dinding _import_ , dimana dinding-dinding itu dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan tropis yang merambat dan pohon bambu, sehingga aku yakin sekali kalau seks selanjutnya akan berkaitan dengan air dan kecemasan diantara panasnya terik matahari.

Oh Tuhan, bisakah Donghae segara bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka perjalanan sensual ini lagi.

Ketika aku selesai membasuh wajahku, Donghae nyatanya terganggu oleh suara bising yang membuatnya sulit lanjut tidur, dan tersenyum ke arahku dengan matanya yang menyipit. Dia langsung bersemangat ketika dia melihatku memulai hari dengan segar, ini pertama kalinya aku menghabiskan seharian penuh bersama Donghae, walau kontrak kami akan berakhir sebulan lagi. Pada awalnya aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan kontrak itu, aku sering berpikir acuh sebab syarat-syaratnya kedengaran sangat tidak realistis dan jangka waktu seperti itu tidak akan mempengaruhi kinerja kondisi emosionalku, namun aku ternyata mulai menghitung waktu. Yang setiap harinya terasa sangat cepat dan malah membawa efek buruk. Kencan instan ini bisa mengacaukan hidupku di bulan berikutnya. Seperti peringatan David.

Aku merasa terperangah dengan kenyataan, kalau akhirnya aku (sesuatu yang tidak pernah kuimpikan) bisa menginjakan kakiku di Little Palm Island di Miami. Tempat pria-pria berjas mengurangi penyakit saraf mereka serta para wanita-wanita yang bergantung hidupnya kepada mereka. Aku tidak akan mengukur bisnis apa yang sedang Donghae kerjakan karena itu akan membuatku merasa buruk, dengan kenyataan kalau aku mengencani pria super kaya yang ternyata mengintimidasi lawan bisnisnya. Pengalaman terhormat ini akan menjadi legenda yang hebat dimana aku memiliki lusinan bukti bahwa tempat kencan kami adalah suatu tempat yang berkliau dan merahnya _bloodie marry_ sungguh berbeda dengan merahnya _bloody-bloody mary_ yang lain di New York. Aku tidak lagi mencium aroma _burger_ yang murah dan aksen kental para Yankee yang kasar. Aku hanya mencium aroma sapi bakar yang kupikir cara masaknya sama seperti orang Australia. Lalu Donghae yang pintar bicara supaya bisa meniduriku lagi.

Donghae turun dari kasur, dengan pesona mewah. Dia tertidur dengan celana hitam panjangnya, dengan ikat pinggang yang melingkar di perutnya dan telanjang dada, serupa dengan pesona uniknya _yacht_ yang dibuat langsung dari Afrika Selatan.  
Bentuk bokong Donghae sangat profesional dan sempurna, begitu menggemaskan, mendorongku untuk bergegas menyambut dua bibir tipisnya dan mendorong tubuhnya kembali ke kasur. Kami berciuman dengan lidah yang saling bertautan dan saliva Donghae menyatu bersama air liurku, dia menahan berat badanku dengan kedua tangannya yang menyangga tulang pinggangku. Dia sempat bergumam mengenai pinggangku yang ramping yang jarang dia lihat dari mantan-mantan kekasihnya yang lain. Aku mencengkram kepalanya dengan kedua tanganku, menuntutnya untuk lebih memperdalam ikatan diantara bibir kami, kami terus berciuman sampai dia menarikku bangun selanjutnya menjatuhkanku persis ke pangkuannya.

"Kau kelihatan menakjubkan dipagi hari Hyuk Jae." Rayunya dengan pintar, punggungnya yang kokoh diterpa sinar matahari sehingga bahunya kelihatan lebih lebar dan bersinar. Rona wajahku berseri karena matanya yang menatap lurus ke arahku semacam mencerminkan ke seriusannya. Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya, memijatnya sensual, sementara aku yakin ketertarikan yang kami miliki bukan ketertarikan biasa, bukan hanya kebutuhan seksual, anggur berkualitas tinggi dan kesepian. Ini lebih dari itu walau semuanya kelihatan agak kabur.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, meresponnya.

"Dengarkan aku Hyuk Jae," dia meraih tanganku yang ada di bahunya, mengusap-usapnya, membentuk kepalan bersamaaan dengan tangannya. Pergelangan tangannya kelihatan sangat jantan, kuku-kukunyapun adalah sebuah garis besar kalau dia merupakan seorang pekerja keras. "Aku tahu kalau semua yang akan kukatakan penuh resiko tetapi aku bermaksud baik, dan kejujuran berarti sebuah awalan yang harus kuperjuangkan. Aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu," dia bernapas semakin lambat, dan kata selanjutnya mengejutkanku, "sedetikpun," lanjutnya lagi.

Benarkah seperti itu?

Aku tidak berani memikirkan apa yang akan kupikirkan selanjutnya, dan aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam, udara yang masuk ke hidungku begitu segar, berbeda dengan New York. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Donghae mengatakan segalanya tanpa spasi. Tanpa pertimbangan. Terlalu mantap.

Tetapi apakah benar dia memaksudkannya? Aku juga selalu memikirkannya, secara terus menerus, sayangnya khayalan-khayalan mengenai dirinya cuma tentang seks. Dan aku bertanya-tanya kepada diriku sendiri, mungkinkah kami pernah berada di dalam situasi sedalam itu.

Mata Donghae berputar-putar tidak tenang, dia mempererat cengkraman tangannya, dan tiba-tiba saja suasana musim panas yang hangat berubah menjadi angkernya musim gugur. Dan aku bisa merasakan ketegangan diantara kami. Dia curiga dengan raut mukaku yang melemah. Dia mungkin takut kalau semuanya akan berakhir seprti cerita-cerita perpisahan yang David pernah bilang. Menurutnya bibirku yang terkatup rapat adalah simbolisme dari keenggananku untuk menghadapi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku selalu memikirkan tentang dirimu, tentang kita. Tetapi ini bukan hanya kau yang telanjang di atas ranjang, aku mulai berpikir bagaimana rasanya menggandeng tanganmu ditengah cuaca yang berubah-ubah. Aku merasa amat nyaman saat kau tersenyum kepadaku, dan ketika jam tanganku yang mencolok bisa dipertimbangkan olehmu."

Memang benar, sebagian dari hatiku merasa tidak tenang, kata-kata Donghae mengambil tempat yang besar untuk menimbun kecanggungan, kesal, janggal dan mereka bergabung menjadi satu, kemudian meledak, dan puing-puingnya tumbuh menjadi benalu. Aku merasa terganggu sekaligus senang, perasaan campur aduk yang diriku sendiri tidak mengerti. Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, apa yang ingin aku rasakan. Aku diam-diam berharap kalau Donghae tidak akan mengatakan kalimat selanjunya.

"Hyuk Jae, kupikir aku mulai menyukaimu. Ya, aku menyukaimu. Aku yakin."

.

.

.

Kami memutuskan untuk keluar dengan pakaian yang sederhana, aku mengenakan celana pendek chinos berwarna cokelat muda yang serasi dengan polo bewarna putih polos serta _canvas_ _sneakers_ berwarna keabuan dan kaca mata hitam, sedangkan Donghae memilih untuk menggunakan celana pendek cargonya yang memiliki warna sama dengan celanaku, kaos V-neck berwarna biru muda yang memperlihatkan dada bidangnya, topi panama berwarna kecokelatan dan sandal jepit. Sebagian besar dari turis-turis disini memilih untuk menggunakan sesuatu yang riang dan santai, para wanitanya kelihatan asyik dengan warna bikini mereka yang heboh dan -mereka begitu seksi meski aku tidak memberikan banyak perhatianku. Dan wanita-wanita tua dengan _maxi dress_ dan sepatu bertumit tinggi yang sangat mencolok nyaris membuatku terkekeh.

Kepalaku pening karena aku terus menghindari tatapan mata dari Donghae sejak aku selesai mandi tadi tetapi kemudian kami berangsur-angsur akrab lagi dengan intimasi naluriah yang terbangun diantara kami. Aku mulai mengganti topik kearah _sport_ air atau sesuatu yang bisa mengurangi fokus Donghae terhadap perasaan sentimentalnya (Aku tidak mau liburan ini berubah menjadi ketegangan dan rasa waspada diantara satu sama lain). Berbagai wahana olahraga air kemudian menjadi kontradiksi karena Donghae mulai bersikap semuanya dengan memilih sesuatu yang dia anggap menyenangkan seperti _bungee jumping,_ dan aku terkesan sekali dengan kemodernan permain-permainan air yang membuatku tampak benar-benar seperti orang asing yang norak. Jujur aku tidak pernah mencoba wahana air apapun selain _jet ski_ , karena aku adalah tipe orang yang lebih menjunjung tinggi kekaleman pemandangan pesisir pantai ketimbang beruji nyali. Mereka jarang menjadi prioritasku.

Aku takut sekali kalau suatu saat Donghae akan bersikap jahil dengan meninggalkanku bersama _tour guide_ kami dan para pegawai disini sehingga mereka akan menagih uang sewa dariku. Dia bisa saja memikirkan cara balas dendam yang jahat karena aku kurang mampu meladeni tindakan-tindakan dekil itu.

Donghae membawakan tas gantiku sambil berjalan menuruni jembatan kayu yang menjulang ke bibir pantai, aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal lain lagi dan kusyuk dengan acara liburan kami. Di tas aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai barang-barang darurat termasuk kondom dan _swim trunks_ untuk kami berdua.  
Tidak ada yang cemberut sepertiku—orang-orang yang berlalu lalang yang jumlahnya sangat banyak tertawa mencengkram pasangan mereka, tempat ini dipenuhi wajah-wajah penuh cinta, pasangan berbulan madu, serta tempat berkumpulnya para keluarga. Tapi memangnya aku harus dekat-dekat dan bergelayut di punggungnya seakan-akan aku adalah benalu besar yang mengincar uang Donghae saja? Dengan pemikiran seperti itu membuatku merasa kalau berlibur di pantai bersamanya bukanlah ide bagus sampai dia tersenyum dan aku melupakan itu lagi. Suasana hatiku naik turun seperti _roller coaster_ yang memicu adrenelin, aku memiliki sinisme yang tersembunyi dibalik senyumku tetapi aku juga tidak bisa mengelak kalau Donghae perlahan-lahan membuatku kembali nyaman. Aku enggan sekali memegang tangannya dan aku tidak mau menumbuhkan suasana terpaksa diantara kami. Bahkan ketika dia menawari sebuah bantan untukku naik ke kapal _boat_ , aku menolaknya dengan halus dan berusaha sendiri. Evolusi macam apa yang bisa mengubah suatu hal yang menyenangkan menjadi keragu-raguan, aku kesal sekali karena aku tidak bisa menghadapinya dengan baik.

"Aku bermimpi untuk mengunjungi Belize dan Karibia diulangtahunku yang ke tiga puluh tiga tahun." Donghae menarikku duduk diantara kursi pengemudi kapal, dia menyewa kapal _boat_ yang bisa diisi sampai enam orang, menurutku itu masih saja terlalu besar untuk hanya kami berdua. Dan aku berusaha rileks duduk di sampingnya, berkali-kali merubah posisi karena permukaan tempat duduk penumpang yang terasa keras menubruk bokongku. Dia melepaskan topi panamanya karena terpaan angin yang kuat bisa saja menerbangkannya, aku sempat beritahu kepadanya kalau dia tidak akan bisa menghalau sinar matahari dengan baik, dan benar, dia berulang-ulang kali mengusap wajahnya.

"Pada saat itu kau sudah harus segara menikah," ucapku, dan keningnya mengkerut seakan aku sudah menyinggung perasaanya, seolah itu adalah topik yang sensitif di hidupnya yang baru saja kupermainkan untuk menjadi lelucon. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku, mencoba terlepas dari tatapannya yang runcing sementara jantungku terpompa begitu kencang.

"Tidak ada pernikahan homoseksual di Korea, mereka tidak terbuka kepada hal-hal seperti itu," Donghae mantap dengan jawabannya, semua kemuakannya muncul dalam bentuk cemooh. "Yang membuatku tidak akan pernah bisa menikah," lanjutnya. Ya ampun, aku seharusnya sadar pada perbedaan akuluturasi diantara kami. Aku seharusnya sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak patut kukatakan, dan itu bisa kedengaran kejam.  
Dia melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku, bersandar disana. Begitu dia melongos, aku mendadak langsung menyesal.

Aku terhuyung kebelakang karena kuatnya desakan boat melawan air meski tidak sampai jatuh ke perut Donghae. Aku mendengar suara mesin yang berdentum dengan sangat keras dan suara berderak keseluruh badan boat. Donghae menggenggam pinggangku dengan posisi yang protektif, seperti aku bisa saja jatuh ke laut. Aku mendengar suara kicauan _seagull_ dan seekor dari kerumunan _seagull_ hinggap di atap boat, aku membuat suara yang aneh layaknya aku sedang berinteraksi dengan salah satu dari meraka sehingga Donghae tertawa.

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau aku bisa menikah dengan seorang wanita," aku mendekatkan diriku sampai paha kami bersentuhan dan terkoneksi. Deru nafasnya menamparku, turun ke leherku dan kedetak jantungku. Aku membuat diriku berada di posisi menguntungkan dan aku meletakkan kepalaku di lehernya. Aku membagi perhatianku ke suara Donghae dan pemandangan yang menakjubkan, tidak pernah kuduga tubuhnya akan menjadi suatu tempat yang aman dan nyaman seperti cuaca yang menggelap dan aroma senja. Kalau orang yang seperti dia juga punya masalah yang belum terpecahkan. Jariku mengelus permukaan telapak tangannya, memberinya tanda kalau aku siap buat jadi pendengar yang baik, pendengar yang memang mengerti dan peduli dan bukan pedengar yang hanya penasaran.

"Aku tidak mau membebani diriku dengan semua kebohongan itu hanya karena aku ingin menikah dan menyenangkan orang-orang disekitarku, aku terbuka dengan segala hal yang ada di kepalaku, termasuk tentang ketidak tertarikan kepada pernikahan dan segalanya."

Aku senang karena Donghae bisa terbuka dengan masalah yang pelik kepadaku, dan kenyataan kalau dia tidak sendiri. Jelas masih ada yang orang yang peduli dengan itu, contohnya aku. Walau itu tidak bersifat permanen. Aku bersyukur sebab kami memiliki idiologi hidup yang sama, melewati tragedi hidup yang sama pula dengan cara yang berbeda, mengenai rasa pahit dan kebahagiaan. Tunggu, Donghae bilang segala hal? Itu termasuk tentang semua macam isu pribadinya, yang berarti lingkungannya tahu mengenai kalau dia secara emosional tertarik pada pria.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau jadi seseorang yang benar-benar dirimu akan sesulit ini dibagian dunia yang berbeda, maksudku selama ini aku terus menjadi aku, aku tidak pernah memberi tahu orang lain secara khusus termasuk keluargaku. Aku membiarkan mereka tahu dan ketika mereka tahu kupikir tidak masalah. Dan terlalu sempurna," aku melirik Donghae sekilas, "Omong-omong, kau boleh menjawabnya kalau kau tidak mau, tapi relasimu tahu tentang itu?"

Bulu mata Donghae menyatu, bingung, "Tentang apa?"

"Tentang tidak meniduri para gadis," kataku, dan Donghae tertawa, tetapi dia tidak keberatan. Dia menjawabku dengan kejujurannya.

"Mereka sadar, aku termasuk orang yang mudah ditebak. Anehnya orang yang pertama kali tahu malah kakak iparku," Donghae terkekeh, menutup mulutnya. Dia mengucapkan itu dengan matanya yang bersinar seperti fajar. "Aku sempat mengancamnya, kalau dia harus tutup mulut, kepada siapapun itu. Tetapi kau tahu, diantara keluarga tidak boleh ada rahasia, kemudian suatu hari berita besar datang yang anehnya tidak mengejutkanku." Donghae melebarkan telapak tangannya, seolah-olah dia tengah berhitung "Ibu, Ayah, Kakak, sampai keponakanku akhirnya tahu," lanjutjnya lagi.

"Tapi kau tahu, aku merasa lebih tenang setelahnya, aku merasa tidak egois, kalau pada saatnya ini akan menjadi lebih baik, dan setahun setelah itu semua kolegaku tahu, semuanya. Semua orang. Bahkan wanita tua yang menjual kopi di dekat kantorku. Hebatnya itu membuatku merasa lebih liberal setelah mereka menyadarinya, tidak ada diskriminasi seperti 'Oh, dia adalah seorang pria yang akan menggoda pria lain, berhati-hatilah!' Aku berupaya untuk jujur ke semua orang, dan hasilnya sangatlah indah." Dia mengalihkan tatapannya kearahku, dengan senyum itu, senyum yang serupa dengan anugerah yang berkilauan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

Aku berdehem, merancang sesuatu yang pintar untuk dikatakan. Sebenarnya aku merasa lega sebab pasangan kencanku memiliki reputasi yang lebih baik di Negaranya sendiri ketimbang didalam potratiku. Dan dia tampaknya adalah orang yang menerima segala perbedaan, dengan kualitas pengharapan yang sama tinggi.

Aku mendesak lebih dalam ke bahunya, mencari posisi paling nyaman. "Aku tidak memberi tahu mereka, mereka menyadarinya, Ibuku bilang secara terang-terangan kalau dia sadar, kau tahu seorang ibu selalu mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak benar-benar kau sadari, itu sifat naluriah mereka," kataku. "Sementara ayahku, kupikir dia menyadarinya, tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan adik kecilku, dia tidak peduli."

"Mereka tinggal di Texas?"

"Ya. Di Dallas."

.

.

.

Setelah kami berdikusi dengan cermat mengenai destinasi liburan selanjutnya, dan sekaligus untuk menghindari kondisi emosional lainnya, salah seorang pegawai di dekat pantai tadi merekomendasikan kelab lokal yang menakjubkan, yang suasananya jauh dari kesan kampungan dan norak. Wanita itu cakap bicara sehingga Donghae langsung setuju dan merubah rencana awal dari memijat diri di spa menjadi minum dan bersenang-senang bersama kerumunan _yankee_. Salah satu pesona gila dari mengunjungi Miami adalah _champagne_ khas yang dibuat oleh suatu perusahaan lokal, sehingga menjadi produk minuman keras populer (karena rasa pahit yang meninggalkan rasa manis setelah kau menelannya) yang membuatku dan Donghae mencintai kelab ini. Sensasi membakar yang mahal dan menakjubkan membuat kami menari diantara tubuh-tubuh yang mengekang, saling bergoyang pinggul, acara menari yang fantastis. Dengan lagu populer milik Rihanna yang kalau tidak salah berjudul Only Girl yang mendetum-detum ditelinga; kami nyaris tuli dan rasanya sungguh menggairahkan.

Jujur kelab ini memiliki dua sistem menarik turis yang kreatif, mereka menyiapkan lantai dansa _out door_ yang membuat orang-orang berpikir kalau mereka sedang berada ditengah pulau terpencil, dengan api unggun, buah kelapa dan pemain musik seksi yang gimbal, yang hanya mengenakan bikini serta seorang penjaga dengan _shorts_ mereka yang diatas paha. Sorakan musik yang berdentum sangat keras membangkitkan seluruh semangat muda. Terdapat pula rumah seperti _cottage_ bambu yang harga sewanya relatif mahal, dimana Donghae tersenyum nakal kearahku, mulai merancang ide-ide gila mengenai seks yang hebat. Tidak hanya melulu tentang BDSM. Aku menariknya mendekat kearahku, menghindarkan orang-orang melakukan kontak langsung dengannya.

Dia mengekang tubuhku diantara tangannya, bergegas memerangkapkanku antara dadanya dan menyudutkanku ke wilayah tersunyi, dimana tiang besi yang menjulang (yang digunakan untuk menopang baling-baling kayu otomatis) bersentuhan langsung dengan punggunggku. Setengah dari orang-orang yang melihat kami tertawa dan berbisik ke pasangannya, sebagian dari mereka tidak peduli. Aku sempat dikeliling oleh pria pantai yang beratato, yang memiliki gaya rambut _spike_ sampai gimbal, serta bentuk tubuh mereka yang jutaan kali lebih seksi dibandingkan Donghae, namun segala hal yang dia lakukan membuatku tetap berada dipelukannya, hanya menari bersamanya, dimana aku jarang selengket ini dengan partner kencanku apabila kami berdua datang ke klub. Biasanya aku beralih dengan diam-diam dan menghilang supaya bisa meniduri yang lebih seksi.

Aku sejujurnya merasa sangat tertekan dengan cara Donghae menghubungkan tubuh kami berdua, dia bergerak naik turun, melakukan kontak yang berani dan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku secara berlebihan, mencium mereka dalam tempo lambat memicu frustasi yang besar. Aku mencengkram bokongnya, mendesak tubuhnya maju lagi sementara pinggulnya tetap bergoyang dengan seksi sesuai irama musik dan tangannya yang kokoh melindungi pingganggku dari sergapan pria lainnya. Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa rencana licik diciptakannya _cottage_ bambu itu, orang-orang akan terlalu antusias dengan ketegangan dan gairah mereka sehingga akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa meniduri teman kencannya. Teknik bisnis yang pintar sekali.

Donghe menggigit telingaku, sehingga suara geramannya menciptakan kegetaran di daun telingaku, "Kau seksi sekali, Hyuk Jae."

Aku melenguh, menjilat lehernya. Mendadak mati rasa. "Sebenarnya aku lebih memilih untuk membawamu pulang, memaksamu datang ke kolam air hangat dan membiarkanmu duduk diantara selangkanganku, memohon padaku."

 _Damn_ Donghae, kau brengsek. Aku memohon dengan kata-kata yang blepotan dan suara dari musik yang keras menutupi mereka. _"_ Kita akan bercinta gila-gilaan, _"_ geramnya.

Donghae membuat perutku berputar-putar, dan celanaku menyimpit, dengan kemarahan itu aku menangkap bibirnya dengan gigiku, menggigitnya kasar, berupaya untuk tidak membuatnya kesakitan. "Kau bisa melakukannya disini."

Donghae mengatupkan matanya, menggeleng. "Kau ekskulusif." Dia mendorong tubuhnya lebih maju, dengan gerakan seritme dentuman lagu. "Itu ide yang buruk, sayang."

Aku menarik kepalanya dengan gemas, ingin menciumnya lagi tetapi dia dengan waspada menahan tanganku. "Tidak Donghae, kau brengsek," kataku sembari memasukkan tanganku diantara celananya, dan meremas miliknya. "Aku tahu kau memiliki fantasi mengenai seks di Pantai, jangan berbohong padaku Donghae."

Donghae mengeluarkan suara-suara yang serupa racauan kemarahan, kegelisahan dan gairah, air mukanya mengeras dan pipinya memerah akibat remasanku di selangkangnnya. "Tidak dengan orang-orang itu, aku tidak menghargai _threesome._ Tidak kalau itu kau, Hyuk Jae." Donghae menekan tanganku dengan kasar yang masuk ke celananya, memberikan intruksi dan jalan keluar ditengah-tengah frustasi mengenai fantasi seksual dan keekslusifan.

Aku menggigit bibirku, menatap matanya, bagai aku tengah menggodanya dengan seduktif dan ganas. Tanganku naik turun dikulitnya, meremas dan menambah intensitasnya dengan amat ganas. Aku mendengar Donghae mengeluarkan namaku lewat tenggorokannya, dengan suara serak yang khas sekali dan keputusasaan itu. Untungnya orang-orang disekitar kami tidak menyadari tindakan cabul semacam ini karena suara musik yang keras dan histeria mereka akibat lagunya amatlah bising, sulit diredam.

Aku menyerah dengan pertarungan seksual ini dan mendorong Donghae menuju _cottage_ menyelbakan itu, yang harganya hampir enam puluh dolar sekali pakai. Donghae dengan tergesa-gesa mengeluarkan uangnya dari kantongnya, yang dihadiahi senyuman ramah (yang sesungguhnya merupakan ekspresi heran) dari wanita keturunan Jamaika yang kurus sekali. Donghae menaiki tangga bambu dengan tergesa-geas, dia langsung menangkap kunci kamar dengan sigap ketika wanita itu melemparkannya kearah kami dan berbalik pergi, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Langkahnya sangat tidak hati-hati, dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan kerapuhan kayu yang memfondasikan lantainya. Dan tarikan Donghae sangat kasar, membuatku mengerenyit karena cengkraman Donghae di tanganku.

Donghae membawaku masuk, mengunci pintu dan menghidupkan lampu. Suasana yang lembab menambah ketidaknyamanan kami dan aku ingin sekali segera menyerang Donghae dengan bibirku. "Bercinta didalam _cottage_ bambu juga adalah impianku." Aku mendegar Donghae bicara. Sengatan listrik langsung menyengat tubuhku.

Kami tidak mau terlalu banyak bicara jadi aku secepat kilat mendekatkan tubuhnya kearahku, turun ke kakinya setelah dia berada beberapa inchi di depanku dan menjilat selangkangannya yang masih tertutupi celana cargo kecokelatannya. Aku mencium selangkangannya seperti mereka adalah candu diantara ribuan adiksi lainnya, dan aku sangatlah mencintai miliknya, dan aku sangat terkesan dengan respon Donghae. Penisnya menegang, seperti mengutarakan kebutuhan yang intens kepadaku, seperti dia bilang bahwa hanya akulah yang bisa mengendalikannya. Dan aku sangat suka pemikiran seperti itu.

Aku tidak peduli siapa yang melepaskan celana siapa, Donghae sekarang memerangkapku diantara dinginnya lantai, mendesis antara kontak antara lantai dengan telapak tangannya yang berada di sisian kepalaku. Tadi dengan wajahnya yang menggoda, dia menunjukkan kondom yang dia simpan dengan rahasia di dompetnya, sehingga aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir tentang kebersihan seks kami. Tidak seperti aku benar-benar mengutamakan seks yang higienis ataupun aku memiliki ketakutan terhadap STD yang mungkin Donghae miliki, tetapi kondom adalah semacam syarat bercinta yang kalau partnerku tidak membawanya—atau aku yang tidak membawanya—maka tidak akan ada seks. Itulah komitmen yang semenjak dulu aku terapkan.

Donghae mendesis dengan kontak kami, akupun mengerenyit karena senasi membakar yang aku rasakan ketika dia masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Dia menyentuhku dengan hati-hati, mencium seluruh wajahku dan bibirnya membisikkan namaku, merapalnya seperti sebuah mantra. Dia menyentuh wajahku dengan bibirnya, menjilat mereka, sementara tangan kanannya meremas bokongku dan tangannya yang lain bertopang pada lantai. Tempo gerakannya pun berubah dari lembut menjadi sangatlah kasar, suara pinggangnya yang dengan antusias bergerak menabrak bokongku, aku menjeritkan namanya saat dia menyentuh prostatku dengan cermat. Kadang-kadang memutar penisnya ditubuhku, secara brutal membuatku gila.

Tangannya merambat ke penisku, bergerak kesana dengan sangat kasar, membuatku melupakan kesenangan lain selain bibirnya, tangannya, tubuhnya, suaranya, Donghae, dan hanyalah _Donghae._

.

.

.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap seperti seekor rusa yang tertangkap sorot lampu, wajahku memanas karena sinar matahari yang terik terpantul langsung ke jendala-jendela besar disekeliling ruangan khusus spa ini, sehingga aku terbangun dari tidur siangku yang berlangsung selama lima belas menit. Aku merasakan lembutnya pijatan yang dilakukan oleh pegawai profesional di Resort ini yang berdasar atas kenyamanan dan berkonsesntrai untuk membantu mengurangi stres para pengunjung yang datang. Pijatan itu bersumber di punggungku dan terfokus kepada jaringan-jaringan yang nyeri, pijatannya memutar dan sensasi hangat dari panasnya batu yang kupikir dari Negara tropis memecah glombang-glombang ketegangan di sarafku. Selain itu aroma dari minyak alami yang mereka gunakan berhasil merelaksasikan dan memberikan dorongan positif serta jiwa yang segar lagi untukku maupun Donghae. Donghae pasti akan meninggalkan berbukit-berbukit tagihan dari acara liburan yang fantastis. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengira-ngira tagihan rekening bank seseorang. Kalau aku pegawai kredit, aku pasti akan langsung meledak setelah melihat segala jenis pengeluarannya. Tujuh puluh ribu dolar atau lebih gila dari itu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Donghae. Dilain sisi aku menyukai caranya yang bersikap loyal terhadap pasangan hidupnya. Mungkin menurutnya itu adalah semacam ketulusan dan tanggung jawab, yang kedengaran mengesankan untuk pria seumuranku.

Donghae berbaring di kasur yang berhadapan denganku, wajahnya kelihatan melemas karena indahnya pijatan-pijatan itu. Dia kelihatan menikmati sekali waktu santainya dan wajahnya yang begitu membuatku terkesan. Handuknya terdorong sampai ke pinggulnya, nyaris membuat belahan bokongnya terlihat dan itu membuatku makin bergairah. Aku melirik sepintas kepahanya dan aku melihat peredaran darahnya berkedut-kedut. Berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan desahannya sebagai sesuatu yang memprovokasi libidoku. Henbusan angin khas tropis menyibak lipatan handuk sehingga sulit membuat keputusan buatku untuk bertahan lebih lama dari ini. Donghae layaknya menggodaku lewat ulah angin. Dan angin yang seduktif itu jugalah yang menyebabkan ketidak sadaran selama beberapa saat.

Waktu semenit berlangsung seperti sedetik sampai aku tidak sadar acara pemijatan itu sudah beberapa waktu lalu selesai.  
Donghae bangun dari _bed_ itu, menengok kearahku dengan handuk yang tidak dia rapikan meminta izinku untuk berganti pakaian duluan. Aku mengijinkanya, merasa kalau tubuhku terlalu lunglai untuk digerakkan jadi mereka butuh beberapa menit buat mengistirahatkan diri.

Selama Donghae berganti baju pikiranku terjun kepada hal-hal cabul yang melibatkan antara aku dan dirinya. Pemandangan dari kaca yang mengarah langsung ke deburan ombak pantai semacam rumah seberang jalan milik Nona Smith yang tidak berharga untuk dipandangi berlama-lama. Selain itu aku juga bertarung dengan rasa kantuk yang menyerang kedua mataku secara intensif. Takutnya kalau aku tertidur aku akan memimpikan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Selama beberapa menit aku mencoba menahan dari hingga akhirnya Donghae keluar dari ruangan ganti dilengkapi senyum yang memesona dan pakaian khas turisnya.

Ada masa dimana aku menarik Donghae kedalam pelukanku yang membuatnya memirikanku sedemikian dalamnya sampai dia tergila-gila. Aku enggan menggerakkan tubuhku dan menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang memohon mengingat aku baru saja dilanda rasa kantuk yang berat sekali. Meskipun dia tahu kalau aku akan menbenci tempat ini selama dua jam kedepan. Jadi dia membujukku untuk bangun. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurut kepadanya karena kami punya beberapa daftar tempat yang menakjubkan yang belum dikunjungi. Pintu dorong terbuka menuju ruang ganti, aku memasukinya dengan hati-hati dan kaki-kakiku merasakan dingginnya lantai kayu yang mungkin diimpor langsung dari Belize atau Maladewa. Aku tidak berani menebak darimana asalnya segala furnitur yang terlalu membangkitkan gairah seperti ini, label-label yang tertera diantara bathrobe yang kupakai juga bukan merk dari perusahaan yang orang seperti kami biasa beli. Aku terkaget dengan suara tegas berkumandang dan dentuman yang menggetarkan pintu-pintu kayu ini. Donghae dibalik sana mengetuk pintu dengan kompeten, melalui ritme yang sama sehingga aku berhenti merenung dan cepat-cepat mengenakan celana pendekku yang baru kupakai sampai di lutut.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi ketukan Donghae menjadi sangat tidak sabaran, ketukannya berapi-api, meyakinkan kepadaku ini masalah darurat dan bukan dari David yang khawatir. Aku mendengar Donghae berdehem, kemudian suaranya menggema secara lembut dari balik pintu ke telingaku.

"Hyuk Jae, ada panggilan yang masu k."

"Biarkan saja," sahutku. Aku mengalihkan wajahku tapi Donghae mengetuk pintu lagi dan membuatku sebal.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia menelepon, dan tidak berhenti. Selama lima menit terus-menerus." Donghae berteriak kepadaku, dinadanya ada sebuah kejengkelan, yang tidak aku mengerti adalah, emosinya juga bisa disulut dari panggilan telepon yang masuk.

"Kau angkat saja," putusku, menyerah.

.

.

.

Aku enggan sekali beradu mulut karena aku sudah yakin aku tidak bisa memenangkan perdebatan diantara aku dan Donghae. Aku tidak memiliki cukup bukti agar membuatnya berhenti marah, aku menghancurkan rencana kencannya yang indah, _well_ aku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Donghae menolak untuk mendengar penjelasanku, tidak menolak, lebih tepatnya tidak mau menerima alasanku, dia bersikap seolah-olah aku melanggar rambu lalu lintas dengan mobilnya, dan pada akhirnya ditilang polisi. Dan aku merasa sangat sebal karena dia sebal. Dia menolak untuk membuat suasana lebih baik dengan mementingkan egoismenya dan sisi kecemburuan yang aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia memilikinya. Bilang saja begini, aku dan dia pacaran kalau di ranjang, hubungan kami tidak dimulai dari sebuah getaran dahsyat diantara hati masing-masing, dan sah-sah saja kalau aku juga merasa aneh, dan kesal dan marah. Tapi satu hal yang harus dia mengerti bahwa aku tidak selingkuh, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu.

Aku tidak pernah menduga jika Austin akan menjadi sangat licik, aku tidak percaya kalau Austin memiliki kemampuan berbohong yang handal, dia tidak bisa seenaknya mengada-ngada kalau kami masih bersama, kalau aku berselingkuh dengan Donghae di belakangnya. Dia adalah pria terdidik. Yang aku ingat dia selalu mengatakan itu. Tetapi mungkin saja dia menceritakan mengenai masa lalu kami dan membangkitkan kemarahan Donghae. Dan nama baikmu rasanya dihancurkan sampai berkeping-keping. Aku sedang menimbang-nimbang cara terbaik untuk menghadapi _mood_ nya yang setajam silet, maka kalau dia berniat untuk jeli sedikit aku akan jadi lebih sensitif. Jujur aku tidak bisa menghadapi kekasaran seorang pria saat sedang cemburu. Oke, Donghae lebih dari cemburu. Kepercayaanya dibunuh. Rupanya dia mempercayai semua ucapan Austin.

Donghae seperti sedang dilupakan olehku, perkataan Austin membuat ini seolah-olah sangat dramatis, bila suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali kepada pasanganku yang dulu, dan meninggalkannya dan menghancurkan semua ide tentang kencan yang bertemakan geliat musim panas.

Sikap Donghae yang seperti ini membuatku tidak bernafsu menyantap hidangan yang ada, kami sudah berada disini selama tiga puluh menit, di Restauran bernuansa Hawai dan kampung halaman. Udang, kerang dan ikan yang dibakar sudah tinggal di meja bambu ini selama lima belas menit, tapi dia dan aku baru menyantap sebagian kecilnya saja. Wajahnya yang merengut angkuh menghilangkan aroma dari hidangan segar ini.  
Aku meletakkan sendok di piring, dan suara nyaring yang muncul karenanya membenamkan kesunyian yang hidup diantara kami, setidaknya aku sadar, kalau masalah tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan berdiam diri. Harus ada sebuah pertengkaran yang mengakibatkan timbulnya kembali kewarasan pria ini.

"Aku sudah jelaskan dengan mulut yang berbuih kalau dia hanya sekedar mantan pacar, tidak lebih." Punggungku yang awalnya tegak dengan dada yang berada di dekat pinggiran meja kini bersandar di atas kepala kursi yang designnya dibuat berongga-rongga. Dan tanganku membekap dada, seakan siap bertarung demi membersihkan nama baikku kembali.

"Ya, seorang mantan pacar yang berteriak kepadaku ketika aku meniduri kekasihnya." Nadanya sedingin es yang mencair di kutub utara, yang menusuk-nusuk kecil kulitku. Dia tidak memandangku sejak kejadian tadi, semenjak itu tidak sekalipun dia menatap mataku.

Aku menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan tensiku yang naik turun akibatnya, tetapi wajahku yang mengeras masih bisa dilihat olehnya. "Kau pernah datang ke apartemen kami Donghae, tidak mungkin kau tidak mencium aroma kebohongan dari itu semua. Begini saja, telepon David sekarang dan bilang padanya kalau aku punya kekasih, dan kita lihat bagiamana reaksinya." Aku merendahkan intonasiku, dengan penekanan nada dan ekspresi yang begitu kontras. Aku tidak pernah main-main tentang masalah ini, aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun berselingkuh dengan pasangan-pasanganku yang lain. Tidak dalam konteks yang berbahaya.

"Hyuk Jae sayangku, aku tidak bodoh, kalian bersekongkol."

Sel-sel di otakku rasanya mau pecah, dan aku tidak bisa menolong diriku sama sekali ketika emosiku mendorongku buat menggeser piring yang berada dimeja secara kasar. Ya aku melakukannya.

"Sialan."

"Aku kecewa sekali Hyuk Jae, aku tidak menyangka."

"Cobalah pahami akar masalahnya, kepercayaanmu kepadaku dikalahkan oleh sebuah panggilan telepon," jawabku.

Tangannya bergetar dan wajahnya kelihatan amat murka akibat perkataanku, lalu dia menyerangku dengan melempar serbet merah ke bahuku dan setelah itu akal sehat dari kami hilang sepenuhnya. Digantikan oleh teriakan, cacian dan segala sesuatu yang berupaya untuk memenangkan salah satu diantara kami.

"Kau berselingkuh Hyuk Jae, tidak, aku adalah selingkuhanmu! Bagaimana menurutmu?" tantangnya.

"Berengsek kau Donghae, kau terlalu bodoh. Dia cuma mantan pacarku. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu cemburu! Itu sangat tidak beralasan, sangat tidak masuk akal. Kita bukan sepasang kekasih!" Aku balas berteriak kepadanya, wajahku bergetar dan aku menusuk pandangannya dengan telunjuk tanganku yang teracung kepadanya.

Selama beberapa saat dia terperangah, membuatku bingung. Wajahnya yang memerah berubah pucat dan di matanya ada sesuatu yang tidak kupahami. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seakan tidak mempersiapkan dirinya untuk argumenku yang tadi.

"Kau tidak mengerti Hyuk Jae," suaranya parau, "kau tidak mengerti," ulangnya. "Kau tidak mengerti kalau pada akhirnya aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chapter depan itu chapt terakhir x)


	4. Chapter 4

" _You and I would be just fine, if I was the one to stay the day and waste away, but I tend to run. I'm too good at leaving love, it ain't fair I don't care."_

 _Walk Away—Lany_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku tidak terbiasa dengan keheningan yang berulang-ulang terjadi diantara jam sepuluh malam sampai pagi ini. Di tengah malam aku sempat mendengar Donghae mengeluh mengenai _chanel_ TV yang hilang kepada petugas Resort. Ketika aku bangun, dan mengambil soda dari kulkas, keluhan itu berhenti. Dia perlahan-lahan menjadi agak tenang, kupikir. Aku tidak mau lagi mengulangi perdebatan dan pertanyaan yang menyakiti hati, fakta bahwa Donghae berpikir kalau aku mengkhianatinya dan kata-katanya sangatlah otentik untuk menusuk kekecewaanku.

Sungguh mengagetkan. Dan gagasan mengenai aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun menambah kekerasan kepalanya. Dia meneriakiku melalui isyarat-isyarat tak terkalahkan. Seolah-olah dia adalah nyala api berkobar yang bertarung denganmu. Hinaannya sangat dahsyat sampai aku ingin sekali menjatuhkannya ke lantai, membuat wajahnya tidak setirus dulu. Untungnya aku memiliki kontrol diri yang baik. Dan kesenjangan ini membunuhku.

Benar kata David, seharusnya aku tidak pergi berlibur. Benar kata David, aku bertemu seorang pria kurang ajar.

Aku larut dalam suasana hening, cahaya matahari menimpali wajahku. Bersembunyi karena biasnya mengerubungi pipiku. Nuansa nyaris musim gugur dan kengeriannya menyelimuti Miami. Otomatis membuatku menyesali janjinya untuk melukiskan nuansa indahnya kencan lajang di wilayah tropis. Dia mengingkari janjinya untuk membuatku merasa senang. Dia membuat semuanya menjadi misterius dan kepribadiannya yang rumit berefek kepada suasana hati kami.

Aku mengelilingi ruang tamu dengan kebingungan dan segenap inderaku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu sensitif terhadap keberadaan Donghae. Aku tertidur di atas bantalan sofa yang empuk yang anehnya memberikan ilusi beku ke tubuhku. Bahkan suara bernapasnya membuat tubuhku mendadak merasa sangat kesal. Aku merindukan David.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur, menangkap soda di tanganku seakan-akan pagi ini adalah pagi yang normal, yang suatu saat bisa disembuhkan. Diam-diam aku mendengar Donghae mengeluh di teleponnya, suaranya sangat keras seakan dia ingin aku mengetahui apa yang berkecamuk di hatinya dan kegusaran itu bersumber dariku sendiri. Aku meneguk soda dengan cepat, sangat percaya diri dan sensasinya membakar di tenggorokanku. Aku juga bersikap begitu percaya diri dari serangan-serangan batin yang dilakukannya. Kemudian aku memasuki fase yang membuat diriku sangat malu dan ingin sekali meminta maaf. Kepada siapapun yang dirugikan atas tingkah laku

Donghae yang kekanakan.

Sekalipun Kibum tidak berbicara di samping telingaku, aku mendengar suaranya seperti sebuah magis, merasa tidak enak hati sebab Donghae kelihatan punya intensi melimpahkan semua kekisruhan padanya. Layaknya kedatanganku adalah sepenuhnya tanggung jawab Kibum, dan kalau menemukan teman kencan yang suka selingkuh adalah kesalahan Kibum juga. Aku ingin sekali menonjok bibirnya, bukan menciumnya. Secara sulit aku mengabaikan semua itu dan memikirkan hal yang bagus-bagus saja. Lagian, waktu liburan kami cuma tinggal dua hari.

Aku meletakkan botol soda penuh kekasaran ke atas meja, bunyinya sangat keras bagai bunyi itu adalah cerminan dari raungan kemarahanku. Ketika Donghae menutup teleponnya, di ruang tamu aku menghampirinya dengan mata yang panas menggila dan kemarahan yang bergelayutan diseluruh tubuhku, aku menantangnya. Donghae mendengus.

"Kupikir satu hal sudah jelas, kalau kita tidak mengingkan satu sama lainnya lagi." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku penuh resiko, sumber nyata dari kekecewaanku yang dilarang keberadaannya oleh Donghae. Aku tahu apa yang tak mungkin dan mungkin dikatakannya setelah ini, dan secara emosional itu tidak berpengaruh lagi kepadaku.  
Tetapi aku melemah seiring dengan matanya yang melembut lagi, mata itu berlagak seolah akulah penyabab dari semua kekesalan ini. Jika api yang dibalas dengan api tidak akan berakhir baik. Dan melalui proses itu, aku menangkap getirnya perasaan pria itu terhadapku. Dia kelihatan seperti aku tengah merusak sistem psikologisnya dengan berpura-pura menjadi pria baik di hadapannya, tetapi di belakangnya aku merupakan seorang psikopat yang haus seks. Dan wajahnya yang suram seperti hari Kamis. Dan anehnya sebab mata itu aku hampir kalah mengalahkan diriku.

"Kupikir kau tidak sepenuhnya benar Hyuk Jae, kau salah. Aku sangat menginginkamu, dan rasanya begitu mencekik." Wajahnya tidak dipoles oleh apapun ketika dia mengatakannya, dia berlalu seperti air yang membuatku terjerumus ke dalamnya, membuatku mabuk dihujam air hujan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, dan bahunya tertunduk lebih lesu. Sehingga tatapan sekelam gelapnya siang tanpa matahari itu lenyap dariku.

"Tapi percuma Donghae, kita tahu kalau kita tidak terikat oleh sesuatu yang batiniah seperti itu. Kau tidak berusaha untuk menggenggam tanganku, kita berakhir berjalan terpisah, kau menghancurkan segalanya. Kita menghancurkan segalanya."

Aku berkelana di matanya, dan aku tidak bisa tahan melihat suasana hatinya yang sedih. Aku tidak sedang menamparnya dengan penolakan. Tidak, kami tidak pernah sedalam itu. Di atas segalanya ini hanyalah kontrak dan gesekan fisik, segelintir masalah lainnya yang akan berakhir tanpa kekuatan cinta. Kontrak itu bertahan karena kami berdua terobsesi oleh panasnya kencan musim panas, sama sekali bukan masalah hati dan keterkaitannya dengan perasaan pribadi. Setidaknya konsep itu adalah konsep yang menguatkan tubuhku.

"Benar, kau menghancurkan segalanya, kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku, impian yang gratis dan liburan panjang diusia tiga puluh dua tahunku." Dia mempermalukanku dengan berkas-berkas masa lalu yang kami ukir, dan itu tidak lebih mengejutkan dari tatapan yang menenggelamkan. Dia beranjak dari sofa dengan pergelangan tangan yang menumpu ke atas bantalan sofa berkulit halus, ia berjalan sesuai detak jantung yang berdentum dari dada kiriku.

Aku sulit bernapas karena rasa syok yang kuterima dan aku ingin menyerangnya tepat saat dia menutup pintu kamar, dan masuk dan meninggalkanku di tengah-tengah frustasi ini. Ini seperti sebuah kesakitan yang difilmkan, perasaanku menggebu-gebu dan tidak nyata.

.

.

.

Sebuah gambaran indah mengenai pasir putih pantai membuat jalur yang lengkap dipikiranku. Pohon palem melentang mengelilingi garis pantai yang sangat panjang, serta panasnya matahari menyengat kulitku diantara para kerumunan pelancong yang hidup ditengah kerasnya musik disko. Aku menolak melakukan interaksi mata dengan Donghae biarpun dia sesekali mencoba untuk melakukan argumentasi maupun menanyai pendapatku mengenai wahana apa yang menarik perhatian kami. Aku mengatur perhatianku dari wanita atau pria yang melewatiku buat menghindari berbagai omong kosong lainnya. Kuantitas kemarahan Donghae termasuk ke dalam kemarahan yang brutal, dan tatapannya di pantai sangatlah agresif. Aku membuat catatan dipikiranku jika dia bisa saja membuat sesi ini menjadi sesi balas dendam yang hebat.

Instruktur jetski memasangkan pelampung di tubuhku dan aku merasakan Donghae melirik-lirikku. Pelampung itu terikat sangat kencang bagai mereka ingin meremukkan kulitku dibantu dengan kekesalannya. Mendengar sekali lagi instruktur jetski itu—yang sepertinya adalah keturunan Afrika Latino, memiliki kulit yang sangat bersih dan seksi—mengulangi insturksinya, memastikan agar kami mendengarkan peraturan-peraturan keselamatan. Aku tak begitu terfokus kepada apapun, aku hampir tidak bisa serius dan berusaha menarik napas dengan keras ketika dinginnya air laut menerpa kulitku yang terbakar.  
Aku melihat Donghae belajar lebih mandiri dengan menaiki jetskinya tanpa bantuan si Afrika Latino, getaran yang terjadi diantara riak air datang ke tubuhku dan memprovokasi segela ancaman Donghae yang sebenarnya tidak nyata. Aku membiarkan pria berkulit indah ini membantuku, tanpa membasahi baju berlengan pendek yang kukenakan. Aku naik ke atas jetski dengan sangat berhati-hati, mengikuti naluriku yang terbakar ingin secepatnya mengejar Donghae.

Kami tanpa masalah yang jelas hampir hancur. Semuanya berantakan dan sia-sia. Ingin kembali kesuatu momen pun rasanya begitu bodoh. Itu nyaris sama menyakitkannya dengan mendengar sesuatu yang kasar. Aku seperti anak berusia tujuh tahun yang terperangkap di dalam lemari pakaian berusaha menggerakkan pintunya dengan tanganku, yang terlilit oleh kegelapan. Aku terperosok ke dalam segala situasi yang pada akhirnya merugikanku. Dan perumpamaan itu menohokku karena mereka tidak berakhir bahagia.

Aku melepaskan senyum kepada instruktur seksi itu, berisyarat kepadanya kalau aku sudah siap jalan dan tidak akan ada masalah, dan kalaupun aku melakukan kesalahan aku akan tetap aman karena pelampungnya yang erat terikat di tubuhku. Aku melakukan pemanasan di punggung, bersiap-siap untuk mengejarnya, dengan gerakan memutar gas yang cerdas, dalam jangka waktu pendek, aku sudah berada tepat di belakang Donghae.

Terdengar suara air yang mendebar, berbeturan dengan jetski kami. Melihat garis pantai menjauh, berwarna kuning yang kelihatan kontras diantara jernihnya air laut, kilauan matahari dan ikan-ikan kecil, serta karang-karang yang bisa melukai kaki. Angin yang menerpa rambutku begitu bertolak belakang dengan topi Donghae yang tetap stabil merekat di kepalanya. Kecamuk itu tidak lenyap dari wajahnya.

Donghae menyalip beberapa orang yang berada di depannya, pria berkulit putih yang kelihatannya kecewa dia bergerak lebih cepat. Aku bersusah payah menyamai kecepatannya yang brutal.

Ada apa denganku? Bukannya aku bilang aku tidak menyenangi segala sesuatu yang bersifat dramatis dan menghindari pertengkaran. Sekarang aku malah mengkhianati Donghae dengan menyalipnya secara ganas dan agresif. Aku tidak ingin egonya selalu memenangkan segala sesuatu yang menyakut diriku di dalamnya. Aku bangkit sedikit dari tempat dudukku karena aku merasa begitu bangga bisa melewatinya dengan mudah. Aku menduga kalau dia adalah seorang profesional tetapi Donghae tampaknya agak kacau. Dia mengambil alih semua emosi yang ada di dalam kepalanya dan meletakkannya di pedal gas sehingga ia tidak bisa meraih kemenangan. Meski demikian dia masih tetap hebat.  
Aku tersenyum dan melanjutkan pertandingan ini secepat mungkin, sebab aku ingin segera pulang. Aku berbelok enam puluh derajat, tubuhku serong dengan gaya yang hebat, kurasakan dinginnya air laut menyentuh kulit tubuhku. Layaknya mempresentasikan bagaimana gerakan yang sempurna dari pemain jetski pemula. Kupikir Donghae sementara masih berada di jarak yang aman, suara mesin motor jetskinya dua menit lalu masih kedengaran tertinggal jauh.

Aku sedikit lagi bisa berbalik dengan sempurna, hingga pada akhirnya kurasakan jetski Donghae menabrak milikku, tangannya bersender diantara gas dan wajahnya yang sekilas mirip seperti penjemput kematian dari neraka. Aku yang syok langsung tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku, tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan, langsung terjungkir dan jatuh ke kedalaman air. Benturan diantara air yang dalam dan wajahku rasanya sakit sekali.

Sialan, Donghae. Untung saja aku tidak kram.

Dalam keheningan yang kontras aku mengumpat namanya berulang kali, menjatuhkanku dari jetski bukanlah cara yang profesional untuk marah. Dan nafsunya untuk menyakitiku secara fisik tidak _gentle_ sama sekali.

Aku berenang ke permukaan, wajahku menyembul dengan mata merah yang menyalang akibat iritasi. Aku dapat dengan mudah mengidentifikasi keberadaanya yang berjarak lima meter dariku. Tetapi mataku diserang oleh air terasa sangat perih dan sikuku yang tergores menambah kekesalanku kepada Donghae. Aku berenang tergesa-gesa menuju mulut pantai, aku menyadari senja hampir menguasai langit Miami sehingga perubahan drastis terjadi disuhu air pantai yang menderu kulitku. Aku mendorong kakiku dan kecipak air mengenai bokongku ketika aku menggunakan gaya pegas agar cepat-cepat menyentuh pasir. Sungguh aku akan memukulnya kalau aku mendapatkannya.

Telapak tanganku menghadap ke bawah dengan kaki-kaki yang dengan gagahnya berdiri mandiri sehingga sebelum Donghae berhasil melepaskan pelampung itu dari tubuhnya, aku menyergap punggungnya, memaksa berbalik dengan kasar lalu meninju wajahnya. Seperti halnya dia menjatuhkanku ke laut tadi.

Donghae dengan mudahnya jatuh ke permukaan pasir, dibeberapa sisinya basah oleh air, wajahnya terperengah meskipun begitu dia menutup matanya. Aku menduduki perutnya dan terus-terusan menonjoknya dengan tinjuku, melampiaskan segela bencana yang memporak-porandakan perasaanku yang telah berlalu. Berusaha menyakitinya seperti dia yang menyakitiku. Dengan sentuhan fisik atau kata-katanya. Aku merasa begitu depresi dan butuh sesuatu untuk diuraikan kedalam cara pelepasan stres. Dia terus menutup matanya, anehnya tidak berusaha sama sekali untuk melindungi dirinya.  
Kami mendengar bisik-bisik dari wanita-wanita cantik berambut pirang yang bergosip, kami sebagai topiknya. Suara langkah kaki mendekati kami seolah ingin menengahi tetapi aku melarang mereka dengan mataku, segeralah menjauh kalau tidak mau terlibat langsung dengan perkelahian ini.

Aku memberikan pukulan sekali lagi ke perut Donghae dan tendangan kasar ke arah kakinya. Terdengar suara gemerisik yang makin keras. Wanita-wanita berteriak seakan aku akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Hamparan pasir menghampiri wajahnya, dan keluhannya menghentikanku.

"Persetan dengan ini, kau adalah mimpi terburukku, sialan. Aku tidak pernah mau terlibat denganmu lagi, brengsek. Aku kembali ke New York sekarang," hujatku.

.

.

.

Persetan dengan dua hari yang tersisa, persetan dengan kontrak dan persetan dengan Donghae yang akan menuntutku. Dia sudah mempermalukanku, dia telah menyakitiku dengan cara yang benar-benar hebat, dan memanglah ini menyakitkan. Aku mengemas koper dengan cepat, siaga supaya dia tidak bisa mengejarku. Aku menaiki taksi menuju bandara, tanpa sama sekali membuka ponsel. Aku sempat melihat beberapa kali dia mencoba untuk menghubungiku, dan pesan ponselnya yang menuntut untukku kembali lagi kesana. Aku bersumpah dia sudah membuat ini menjadi pengalaman terburuk yang sama sekali tidak romantis dan bagaimanapun caranya buat meminta maaf pasti sangatlah tidak realistis.

Di perjalanan aku menghubungi David, menceritakan setiap detail mimpi buruk itu kepadanya. Senja itu berlalu dalam kata-kata David yang mendorongku untuk menghapus semua kenanganku bersama Donghae. Nomor teleponnya, berbagai gambar foto yang mendesirkan ingatanku bersamanya, namanya, sentuhannya. David mendukungku untuk merasa lebih sakit hati lagi, karena memang Donghae menyakitiku, David setuju sekali dengan gagasan itu.

Aku tenggelam di jok taksi, supaya aku tidak memiliki dorongan untuk menangis. Meletakkan ponsel di telingaku serta suara David yang ikut berduka membuatku merasa nyaman. Setelah ini Miami pasti menjadi trauma yang tak akan terlintas di memoriku selama setidaknya lima tahun kedepan. Aku memijat keningku, di seberang sana suara Neil ikut menenangkanku dan dia mulai mengungkapkan kisah humor akan ketidak beradaanku di rumah itu selama sepekan ini. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa meminta pendapat Neil mengenai hubunganku dengan Donghae, tatapi aku ingin bicara dengannya, membantuku untuk memecahkan masalah yang membabi buta mengontrol pikiranku.

"Dengarkan," kata Neil dari seberang sana, berbisik. Keahliannya menenangkan orang tersalur ke tubuhku bagai sebuah lelucon, "kau bisa melakukan apapun yang tidak menyakitimu, segalanya. Kau harus melepaskan stresmu, tidak kalau pria itu adalah stresmu maka lepaskan. Kisah cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang meyakinkan sepanjang tahun." Suara Neil secara drastis menyurut egoku "Kalau kau goyah, sudahi saja. Karena itu yang selalu kupikirkan untuk menjadi bahagia, karena kita tidak boleh berharap terlalu banyak kepada masa depan," lanjutnya.

Dadaku berdegup kencang, dan aku merasa kasihan dengan diriku sendiri. Kata Neil benar, kalau Donghae adalah stresku, maka aku berkewajiban untuk meninggalkannya, jangan biarkan dia memiliki kesempatan buat merusak sistem kehidupanku. Aku tidak mau keberadaanya menjadi lebih istimewa, dan aku ingin kembali ke New York untuk melanjutkan hidupku yang dulu. Aku berhak untuk memiliki kehidupan normal yang dirampas oleh kontrak ini lagi. Aku pantas menemukan seorang pria yang jutaan kali lebih seksi dari Donghae dan tidak brengsek. Mengapa aku mendadak ingin sekali menangis?

Aku melihat matahari hampir tenggelam melalui jendela taksi, pohon-pohon palem yang bersinar meredup karena matahari tengah memikirkan cara untuk bersembunyi dan itu semua melukiskan perasaan yang amat kontroversial. Aku bukannya ingin menangis karena Donghae, aku malah ingin menangis karena perpisahan ini sungguh di luar kendali. Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir dengan rumit dan tidak menyenangkan? Kenapa Austin harus mengirimkan pesan brengsek itu kepadaku dan mengapa Donghae mempercayainya? Mengembangkan pemikiran jika aku tidak pernah jujur padanya. Bahwa selama ini yang kulakukan merupakan sistem kuno untuk menggaet pria kaya kesepian sepertinya. Bahwa selama ini klimaks itu hanya kebohongan dan selama ini yang dia pelajari oleh keberadaanku cuma pengkhianatan.  
Aku menutup mataku, meyakinkan diriku kalau aku akan baik-baik saja.

 _Donghae, mari kita sudahi saja._

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari ini aku memilih mengasingkan diri diantara journal-journal yang harus kuselesaikan pada akhir tahun. Aku perlahan-lahan maju untuk memulihkan hatiku. Aku mengacak segala hal yang disebut patah hati kemudian kugantikan dengan hasrat yang kusebut muram yang bersahaja. Rupanya itu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil untuk menghilangkan semua _Donghae_ yang ada dipikiranku. Nyatanya panggilan teleponnya masih menyisakan sengatan listrik yang bersumber dari keinginanku untuk mendengarkan suaranya lagi, mencium aroma tubuhnya, melihatnya. Aku menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya buat mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dia bilang semacam mediasi sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf. Kibum meminta maaf dan aku meminta maaf juga.

Ketika hari keberangkatan Donghae kembali ke Korea, aku menyibukkan diriku dengan kopi, acara TV yang membosankan dan rencana untuk mengunjungi Dallas diakhir tahun. Aku ingin perlakuan yang tenang di musim dingin, aku ingin mencicipi fondue buatan Ibuku agar menghilangkan bekas ciuman Donghae dari tubuhku. Aku ingin suara Kyuhyun membentakku supaya Donghae hilang dari telingaku. Aku ingin menghapusnya.

Aku tidak lagi berkeluh kesah tentang rasa sakit yang ditinggalkannya, betapa dia sudah menyakitiku begitu dalam dan cara David yang penuh kasih untuk membuatku pulih dari rasa sakit hati. Akhirnya aku percaya kalau cinta memang tidak bermakna sedalam itu. Donghae hanya mengambil peran kecil di hidupku, seorang figuran. Dia tidak mengukir peristiwa fenomenal, dia berada diantara orang-orang yang kukencani dan kulewati karena ketidak cocokan dan pertengkaran. Bahkan aku masih tidak sanggup buat melihat pesan-pesan yang dia kirimkan, yang belum kuhapus. Ini kusebut sebagai wujud perlindungan diri yang buruk.

Dipertengahan Oktober, David melarangku pergi dengan anak-anak populer dan sejenis, aku tidak percaya dengan gosip mengenai kokain yang mereka bagi-bagi gratis. Karena sejujurnya kelompok itu tidak b sesensasional itu, tapi semuanya dipenuhi minuman beralkohol dan pengkhianatan antar teman. Tidak ada yang terlibat ke dalam kasus kriminalitas. Difase yang menyakitkan lainnya, aku berhenti mengharapkan pria seksi yang cocok datang kepadaku. Dan mulai menerima keberadaan Neil yang selera humornya sangat bijaksana bagi seorang lelaki yang berkecimpung didunia akutansi.

Ada sebuah ruangan di Perpustakaan yang agak kosong, dengan kaca-kaca dan kulit imitasi beruang kutub yang licin, yang akhir-akhir ini sering aku kunjungi. Aku bahkan dapat menggoda salah satu wanita seksi yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kartu identitasnya di samping kakiku. Kupikir hidup memanglah tentang sebuah perjalanan yang menyenangkan yang melintas diantara ribuan kesakitan itu. Aku hanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kerahasiaanku bahwa sebenarnya perasaanku kepada Donghae tidak benar-benar lenyap. Dengan segenap manis getir yang dia tinggalkan.

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku ketika suara yang keras dari blender, dan bunyi mobil Neil yang mulai menjauhi rumah melewati telingaku sehingga aku mencuri sekilas perhatian ke arah David yang berdiri tegak dengan tangan disilangkan dan kedua kakinya yang sangat hidup bergerak-gerak seperti sedang berdansa. Dia menyajikan kale smoothie istimewa—layaknya seorang Pramusaji terkenal yang eksistensinya melonjak disekitar kota. Dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil bersiul senang, Pinggulnya lucu mendorongku untuk mencubitnya. Aku nyaris tak mampu bergerak karena menahan tawa.

"Maaf kalau aku mengungkit ini lagi, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maunya." David menarik napasnya, agak tersendat diantara kata _maaf_ dan _tidak mengerti_. Kemudian kakinya berjalan mendekatiku dengan tangan kanan yang dipenuhi oleh bekas merahnya raspberi.

Aku sekilas mengabaikan perhatianku dari warna di tangannya kesetiap kalimat yang dikatakannya sambil menyeka sedikit mulut gelas. "Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanyaku, kini kepalaku beralih menatap wajahnya.

"Austin."

"Oh…,"

"Maaf Hyuk Jae, bukan maksudku—" Dia kelihatan benar-benar panik jikalau topik mengenai Austin diangkat lagi, setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat belepotan, tetapi aku mengangguk.

"Dia bukan masalah yang sesungguhnya lagi, kalau boleh jujur denganmu, aku belajar banyak dari kejadian itu. Aku akui kalau aku sedikit berhak mendapatkan perlakuan itu, tapi David seperti yang kau tahu, aku tidak benar-benar kehilangan apapun—"

"Kau jelas merindukan Donghae," selanya.

Kuakui, aku sedikit merindukannya.

"Ya, setidaknya ada bagian dari diriku yang merindukan pria itu."

David kembali menghela napasnya, dia melemaskan otot lengannya dan jari-jari tangannya landas di bahuku. Kutarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku bangga kau belajar dari itu, kuharap tidak ada yang berubah kawan."

"Aku membaca pesan yang dikirimnya sebulan yang lalu, rasanya sangat canggung."

"Kau seharusya tidak melakukan itu." Sergah David, dan urat-urat diototnya menguat lagi. Aku menawarkannya segelas _smoothie kale_ yang baru sedikit kucicipi, ketika dia mengambilnya dengan senyuman, aku menarik kursi yang terkurung di bawah meja makan, menyuruhnya duduk.

"Memang tidak."

David duduk di kursi sembari menyeruput minuman kale itu dengan kuat, nodanya sedikit tersisa di sela bibirnya, lalu dia meletakkan gelas ke atas meja. "Aku bertemu Austin diacara pernikahan sepupu Neil, mengejutkan bukan? Dia teman sekelas adik sepupunya, dia kelihatan mencolok dengan jasnya yang gemerlapan. Saat dia pamit pulang, aku dan Neil mengikutinya, di areal parkir aku menonjoknya untukmu, aku tidak tahu apakah tonjokan untuk seorang teman yang patah hati legal dipersidangan nanti."

"Apa?"

"Tidak, aku bercanda. Aku tidak menonjoknya, tapi sungguh kami bertemu diacara pernikahan itu."

Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan untuk tertawa, ini seperti diguncang insomnia bercampur soda diantara runyamnya aroma wiski dan bau keju. Semuanya bercampur aduk dan denyut nadiku memenuhi ruang benak yang masih menghindari Austin di kepalaku. Kalau aku tidak marah lagi dengannya, dan tidak menghindarinya lagi, lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae?

.

.

.

Aku hilang kendali dihari Senin, aku gampang sekali gugup kalau Oktober sudah berakhir. Pengalamanku berubah menjadi ironi setelah David meninggalkanku dihari Halloween sehingga diam di rumah tanpa mengadakan pesta, menganilisis kasus-kasus mistis semacam apa yang akan tiba-tiba datang dan melintas di kamar mandi selama kurang lebih enam jam setelah aku menghabiskan makan malam. Semuanya tetap seperti sedia kala, dihari libur aku ditinggalkan dua pasangan romantis untuk menjejaki cinta baru mereka. Bilamana berarti pekerjaan rumah akan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Saat David dan Neil kembali, mereka akan jadi gila-gilaan karena pengalaman seks yang hebat di Tulsa.

Aku menaruh harapan penuh dengan rasa putus asa—agar mantan kencanku yang kumaksud kualitasnya berbeda jauh dari Austin mengajakku balikan. Aku ingat salah satu dari mereka yang mirip Austin bernama Charlotte, yang ayahnya seorang pemilik kebun anggur keturunan Irlandia. Mereka punya gudang anggur yang bagus dan cocok di Negara ini. Tetapi sayangnya dia berambut cokelat dan menjengkelkan.  
Sejujurnya aku tidak punya masalah dengan gadis berambut cokelat, namun selagi aku bersamanya, dia memiliki kebiasaan bersendawa yang memalukan dan berteriak seolah aku ada di daftar karyawan magang kerja ayahnya. Syukurlah aku memboikot nomor telepon dan alamat emailnya, segela akses yang dia miliki supaya dia berhenti menggangguku dengan bualan kalau dia hamil anakku.

Untuk menghindari kecerewetan David, aku membutuhkan pendapatnya selagi aku berkencan dengan siapapun itu. Karena ledakan menggila sebab dia merasa khawatir sangatlah membuat seluruh sistem tubuhku merasa alergi. Aku menyadari jika kekhawatirannya merupakan suatu proteksi yang kuat untukku agar tidak berurusan lagi dengan segerombolan yang sejenis dengan Austin maupun Donghae. Aku seperti sedang berada dimasa puberku, yang kekangan dari orangtua menimbulkan rebelitas.

Aku baru saja memposting sebuah gambar diakun instagram pribadiku, secara alamiah kuambil melalui keingananku untuk terlihat pintar dengan membaca buku. Jadi aku memotret sampul dari buku _Gone Girl_ dan segelas kopi.

Selama beberapa saat aku tersihir oleh foto-foto yang diambil David dan Neil, tampak mereka telah dikabuti oleh kelembutan gunung-gunung dan nuansa kerinduan fajar. Mereka tidak pergi keluar negri, tetapi kelihatannya mereka tengah menguasai Amerika dengan gaya tropis dan dinginnya para Yankee. Dengan penampilan Neil yang kacau dan David yang amburadul mereka tetap bermandi semangat dan bagaimanapun itu menciptakan kehangatan di hatiku. Kebahagiaan David rupanya adalah kebahagianku juga. Senyumnya adalah keindahan yang kupuja begitupun sebaliknya.

Aku terkikik dengan sebuah puisi, sebait sajak indah yang teman-temanku lakukan buat merayu gadis menawan di internet. Aku berupaya agar tidak terlibat dalam cara yang kuno untuk menggaet wanita.

Aku terkesiap ketika melihat Donghae menyukai salah satu fotoku—dan foto yang terbaru. Kami sebenarnya berusaha untuk menghindari satu sama lain dimanapun termasuk di dunia maya—segelas jenis interaksi diputus begitu saja untuk menjaga pertahanan diri yang kami lakukan secara bertahap. Aku tidak merasa lega sama sekali, itu berarti Donghae punya alasan khusus untuk mengakses kehidupan pribadiku secara langsung maupun rahasia.

Selama beberapa menit aku termangu tanpa kata-kata, otakku dipenuhi tanah kosong berupa benalu senja yang damai dan aku tersedak karena rasa tidak nyaman diantara akar-akar yang tumbuh menggerogoti keanehan itu. Sifatnya sangatlah logis, tanpa David pertahanan diriku pastilah ada di titik terindah sehingga dengan satu kata saja yang Donghae tinggalkan maupun aksi yang akan dia tinggalkan, bisa saja dalam waktu singkat meruntuhkan konstruksi percaya diriku. Selagi aku berpikir untuk menelaah penolakan apa yang sopan buat menolak Donghae, suara-suara pesan di ponselku berubah mendengung layaknya kumpulan ngengat yang mengusik hari tidurku. Otomatis membuatku memeriksa jikalau itu Donghae.

Untungnya, itu memang Donghae. Tidak, aku tidak berpikir untuk mengharapkannya lagi, tetapi yang kumaksud adalah, secara tradisional hanya Donghaelah yang mengirimiku pesan mendadak sekali tanpa menghubungiku terlebih dahulu karena aku bukan jenis orang yang suka membalas pesan dalam waktu singkat.

Aku tidak terburu-buru membuka pesan sebab itu bertentangan sekali dengan suara hatiku, pesannya adalah kengerian yang abadi dan kejam. Aku tidak mau menolak permintaan maaf lagi, aku tidak mau ketahuan masih mengharapkan pesona-pesona cinta itu. Dalam hatiku aku berpikir jika aku memang merindukan adegan percintaan di Miami. Sebagai konsekuensinya, aku menyingkirkan niat pribadi itu dan potensi untuk jatuh ke arahnya menjadi _singkirkan dia sekarang juga_.

" _Aku sadar aku merindukanmu seiring dengan lelucon Kibum mengenai kejatuhan pria tiga puluhan di Miami, Kibum membangkitkan kesadaranku kalau aku masihlah sangat menginginkanmu, aku yakin itu sama sekali tidak berkurang. Bagaiamanapun, aku minta maaf atas segala keteledoran yang kuciptakan, kali ini aku tulus."_

Rasa panik yang menyedihkan ini merupakan sebuah gabungan antara kenaifan dan muslihat, rasa maaf Donghae yang tulus tercermin langsung sampai mengorek sedikit ruang di hatiku dan kesakitan yang diciptakannya membuatku mengutuk keinginan untuk membalas pesannya. Hatiku tak ubahnya adalah sebuah pintu kanak-kanak yang teledor, yang membukakan jalan kepada Donghae setiap dia mencoba tulus. Dan aku sendiri terkaget akan kelemahan ini. Kenapa aku harus merasa cengeng disituasi yang menuntutku untuk menjadi kuat. Memaafkanya bukan sistem buat menrangi ratapan haru biru selama kurang lebih sebulan terakhir. Dan pasti aku ingin tetap berusaha untuk merasa getir dan menolaknya.

Aku mendapati diriku sendiri bergerak tidak dalam anjuran yang muncul di kepalaku, dengan sarkastik mereka menolak perintahku dan keluar dari kontrol pribadiku. Aku menekan dorongan dari kata-kata seperti _aku merindukanmu juga._ Kalau aku harus bersikap baik, aku hanya perlu mengakhir pesan kami dengan 'aku mengerti' dan serta merta kembali menghilang.

Bodohnya aku.

" _Donghae, aku mengikuti egoku agar menghentikan segalanya sesuai kemauan mereka. Sampai tadi aku berpikir bahwa keputusanku separuhnya benar, didetik ini aku menyesali semua pertengkaran yang melibatkanmu dan aku."_

Aku menelan ludahku sesudah aku menekan opsi kirim di ponselku. Aku mengambil keputusan yang besar yang memberikan secercah harapan baru di hari-hariku. Hati yang sebelumnya membeku kemudian mencair kembali. Dan aku pikir tidak ada keputusan yang tidak lebih gegabah dari membahagiakan diri sendiri. Biarlah perasaanku yang bicara.

Aku membaringkan punggungguku ke badan kursi, tanganku terlentang diantaranya, sebuah pose kelelahan yang konyol, sebuah cara untuk mematikan tensi yang naik. Aku membiarkan tubuhku santai sementara otakku terbelenggu ke dalam pesan singkat. Setelahnya, ponselku kembali bergetar.

" _Seandainya saja kau memberikan peluang agar kesempatan itu datang lagi, demi Tuhan Hyuk Jae, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan semua janji itu. Aku merindukanmu sekali, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang."_

" _Aku mulai uring-uringan sehingga perasaan marahku tak kunjung terpuaskan, akan kuinformasikan keputusanku."_ Pesanku telah kukirim.

" _Apapun itu Hyuk Jae,"_

.

.

.

Nada histeris yang tak menyenangkan keluar masuk dari telingaku seperti kerumunan lebah meski pelukan hangat yang disambarkan orangtuaku ke tubuhku membuat keringat bergulir ke leherku. Ayahku tidak henti-hentinya berterimakasih kepada Jesus karena aku sudah sampai di kampung halaman dengan selamat dan tampak sehat. Salah satu bagian dari kebahagian ini adalah pekikan Kyuhyun yang tak percaya, dia baru saja melintasi tangga dan kelihatan ingin mengambil cemilan tetapi keberadaanku menahan tubuh kecilnya untuk tidak bergerak dan kemudian dia sangat histeris.

"Astaga, sialan, itu Hyuk Jae!" Teriak adikku dengan kacau, dia berhamburan lari menuruni tangga, nyaris saja terselengkat kaos kakinya sendiri yang tidak dia pasang dengan benar, kaos kaki panjang yang dipakai cuma sebatas tulang kering. Kudengar itu _trend_ baru di Texas.

Dia melompat ke arahku, memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Secara spontan aku menjauh dari pelukan ayah dan ibuku, setelah dia menerjang tubuhku. Aku otomatis meloncat-loncat mengikuti gerakannya dan kami berputar-putar seolah tengah berdansa di festival musim panas.

Tawanya tidak terhenti dan ayahku tertawa melihatnya kegirangan, tangannya mengosok punggungku seperti sikat sabun dan pesan kerinduannya menjalar melalui pori-pori kulitku yang terbuka. Pelukan seperti itu menyakitiku tetapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan antusiasmenya karena pelukan semacam ini merupakan bagian paling tulus dari kerinduan mereka.

Dia menonjok bahuku sebelum melepaskan pelukan kami, kemudian berjalan mendekati ibuku dengan wajahnya yang menimbulkan rasa humor yang natural. Ayahku mengambil koper sesaat setelah dia mencium pipiku, dan Kyuhyun menggodaku karena itu.

Kami melewati tangga dengan pertanyaan ibuku mengenai David secara sopan dan pribadi, agar ayahku tidak mendengar nama David yang tidak disenanginya. Ayahku memiliki tempramen yang berbeda-beda kepada David sebab David adalah teman pria yang dalam siklus panjang terus berada di sisiku dan bagi ayahku itu menunjukkan kecenderungan cinta. Dia tidak senang dengan kenyataan kalau aku dan David memiliki kemungkinan untuk melakukan kumpul kebo, dan semenjak gagasan itu melintas di kepalanya, dia tidak lagi menyapa David seramah dulu.

Aku merasa begitu bersalah terhadap David, situasi ini membuatnya seperti gay yang menginfeksi. Seperti dia menjebakku ke dalam gaya hidup gay yang amat kontroversial dan penuh sensasi. Kupahami pikiran seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama serta berfungsi selamanya. David adalah orang yang sopan, kelihatan dari caranya menolak ajakanku ikut ke Dalas. David bukanlah seorang ahli psikologis yang akan dengan natural mengurangi pradigama-pradigma homo yang konyol di masayarakat. Dan dia tidak punya kewajiban yang sepadan untuk membersihkan nama baiknya di hadapan ayahku. Lagipula Lee Hyuk Jae yang biseksual bukan tanggung jawabnya dan dibeberapa urusan juga bukan masalahnya.

Aku berusaha mengenali lagi keadaan kamar baru yang akan kutempati selama beberapa saat, aku sedikit terangsing dengan kondisi kamar yang selalu terabaikan setiap tahunnya. Kamar lamaku kini berubah menjadi kamar Kyuhyun sementara kamar bayi Kyuhyun bertransformasi menjadi kamar sempitku yang kedap suara. Sesaat setelah sampai di kamarku yang baru, ibuku meninggalkanku sendiri dan Kyuhyun gantian masuk ke dalamnya.

Dia menanyakan pertanyaan basa-basi mengenai apakah aku sudah putus dengan mantanku yang lain, yang ini, yang itu, yang dia dapatkan informasinya dari David. Kyuhyun sedikit banyak berubah, gaya bicaranya mulai terdengar seperti pria dewasa yang menantang pria dewasa lainnya bicara empat mata dan segela sesuatunya harus diselesaikan dengan bogem hantam jantan. Sepuluh tahun berjalan cepat, waktu dimana dia bahkan belum bisa bicara.

Kyuhyun melompat ke kasurku, sepasang tangannya dia gunakan sebagai penumpu badannya. Celana jinsya yang basah kena minuman menyebar ke sepraiku sehingga aku mendecih marah kepadanya. Bagaimanapun, anak itu menghiraukanku. Dia melipat kakinya bersenang-senang menonton gerakanku menata baju tanpa berniat sama sekali menggalangkan bantuan. Dia bilang handuk dari New York bahkan lebih lembut dari pada handuk disini. Betapa konyolnya jenis persepsi seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa anak-anak bawang seperti mereka diajarkan konsep berpikir semacam ini?

Aku menata bajuku dengan rapih, tata caranya sama seperti di rumahku di New York. Baju hangat terbawah dan baju-baju kaos berlengan pendek di tempat teratas.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami," kata Kyuhyun membuatku terkaget-kaget. Matanya penuh tantangan.

"Menyembunyikan apa?" Tantangku juga. "Kalau tentang pekerjaan yang kutolak, mereka sudah tahu."

"Bukan," sanggah Kyuhyun santai. Sesuai dengan sifat aslinya. "Berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang panas," lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Secara harfiah atau?"

"Terserah."

"Tidak, aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun Kyuhyun. Kalau kau tahu sesuatu, seharusnya kau yang beri tahu aku." Aku sedang menebak kepicikan anak kecil yang sedang bermain-main dengan tangan dingin orang dewasa. Bagaimanapun sebagai saudaranya, dia selalu lebih pintar dari kelihatannya dan unggul memecah teka-teki. Kyuhyun sering memenangi sesuatu yang bersifat logika. Sebaliknya denganku yang lebih mementingkan suara hati.

"Aku melihatmu memposting sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pantai. David berkomentar di bawahnya 'bagimana rasanya Miami?'"

Oh tidak! Aku sampai di rumahku jam tiga sore. Angka tiga adalah angka sialku. Dan angka tiga merupakan hari kelahiran Kyuhyun.

Aku meletakkan jaket kulit ke lemari. Setelah itu menghampirinya dan duduk di samping ranjang. Tanganku persis ada di bahunya. "Kau belum bilang siapa-siapa?" Tanyaku, menawannya seperti seorang pencuri.

"Belum, tetapi aku tidak berniat bersengkokol denganmu," desahnya, dan desahannya berubah menjadi senyuman licik penuh negosiasi. "kita bisa beruding. Maksudku, aku tidak mengharapkan apapun yang mewah. Hadiah natal yang biasa-biasa saja tidak masalah."

Mataku membelalak penuh perhitungan ke arah cengirannya, "Aku merasa tidak beruntung bertemu denganmu. Serius, Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Dihari-hari berikutnya, diperiode-periode tertentu, Donghae dengan aktif mengirimkan pesan-pesan yang menunjukkan kepositifan kelanjutan hubungan kami. Dia tidak lelah menunjukkan kalau dia sedang serius. Aku tidak berharap banyak, jujur saja. Aku sedang menimbang-nimbang gagasan mana yang paling tidak memiliki resiko. Melibatkan David ke dalamnya adalah keharusan yang wajib dirancang sedemikian rupa supaya David tidak kecewa lagi akan keputusanku yang baru. Dan aku telah megumpulkan dukungan dari Neil untuk meyakinkan David kalau Donghae memiliki perasaan tulus itu, sehingga aku tidak bisa menolaknya sepenuh hati.

Aku mendapatkan reaksi yang luar biasa di tubuhku setelah merespon pesan Donghae waktu itu, seperti aku baru saja mengunjungi konsultan kejiwaan yang membuat rasa ringan aneh di tubuhku layaknya melayang-layang, tidak tumbuhnya beban dan hilangnya perasaan terpuruk. Hatiku bergetar, bergetar, dan sakit itu lenyap. Kebetulan sekali lenyap atau secara teknis disembuhkan oleh permintaan maaf Donghae. Aku tidak memiliki alternatif kuat lainnya buat mendorong Donghae pergi dari hidupku lagi. Demi Tuhan, Donghae meyakinkanku dengan profesional.

Panggilan telepon yang dia lakukan seakan jalinan mantra-mantra, bagaikan mimpi yang terlepas dari singgasana surga. Semua itu bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan caranya yang manis dan terhormat menjalankan misi kembali lagi ke pelukanku. Dan Kibum merupakan nama yang berpengaruh dari kesadaran Donghae yang telah lama hilang.

Kami mengamati satu sama lain dari tempat yang strategis, mengupayakan supaya tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang _berselingkuh_ lagi dengan cara apapun itu. Aku kadang takut jika Donghae menyadap ponselku, karena dibeberapa waktu dia pernah memergokiku berkiriman pesan dengan seorang wanita asing. Terlepas dari itu semua, ini merupakan awalan yang baik di Texas. Dan kenangan di Miami bisa ditinggalkan secara hati-hati di belakang tubuhku.

David mengamuk lewat telepon, secara terbuka tidak menyetujui apapun yang menyangkut pautkan tentang Donghae lagi. David bilang aku harus _move on_ , perasaanku sudah terinjak-injak oleh keganasan pria itu. David lebih marah lagi mengetahui keikut sertaan Neil yang berkerja sama menumbangkan kekeras kepalaan David. Neilpun sama sekali tidak berdalih dengan tuduhan itu, karena dia mendukung keputusan apapun yang akan kuambil.

 _Ikuti kata hatimu…._

Neil merapal kata-kata itu dengan intensitas yang menyebalkan di telinga David. Mengapa David harus mengizinkanku kembali kepada Donghae dan mengapa dia tidak mengizinkanku? Dan mengapa aku harus melibatkan Neil lagi? Dan kenapa aku harus merasa senang dengan sifat overprotektif David yang mengganggu? Inikah konflik yang menyenangkan, perang dingin yang terjadi diantara orang-orang yang menyayagimu?

Meski aku tidak mendapatkan restunya yang banyak, Donghae pasti bisa meyakinkan David sama seperti caranya meyakinkanku. Donghae punya segudang trik untuk meruntuhkan siapapun yang bertentangan dengan ide kembali lagi ke New York, dia menjalin strategi baru untuk bercinta denganku. _Sederhana_ , katanya.

Aku membuka pesan dari Kibum yang bilang selamat semi tahun baru, begitu katanya. Sembari menyisipkan doa-doa dan rasa tulusnya muncul entah darimana. Aku tersenyum, tidak menyangka setahun nyaris berlalu. Alih-alih merasa sedih, ini bagai sebuah keajaiban dari permainan catur dan kemenangan aku peroleh setelah aku mengetahui rahasia-rahasia super Kyuhyun. Aku ingat aku menghabiskan ratusan dolar yang berarti karena Kyuhyun merengek buat dibelikan _skateboard_ baru. Dan _muffin_ percobaan ibuku yang rasanya kelewat manis serta bantet.

Lalu hari dimulai dengan izin tulus kepada ayahku untuk mengetahui seluruh akses pribadiku secara terang-terangan, dan menjelaskan padanya apa saja peran David di hidupku. Apa yang dia lakukan dan apa yang merubah pandangan ayahku tentang David. Kesan saling berkaitan itu secara mental membuat hari liburanku di Dallas menjadi lebih singkat akibat kesenangan-kesenangan yang dengan drastis merubah kondisi emosionalku.

Kyuhyun menghiasi kamarku dengan lampu warna-warni bertuliskan _welcome_ di depan tempat tidurku untuk merayakan kedatanganku ke Dallas, dia juga sengaja meletakkan pohon natal paling besar di kamarku agar aku marah padanya. Dia mengaggap kemarahanku itu keluar kamar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mematahkan ekspetasi Kyuhyun. Dia mungkin sedang menguping di dinding kamarnya. Entah apa intensinya, selain dari keaskyian itu.

Aku turun dengan kaos oblong yang sederhana. Ayah sudah mengatifkan penghangat ruangan sehingga sedikipun rasa dingin tidak terjangkit diantara lengaku yang terekspos. Ibuku dengan suaranya yang tinggi memanggilku untuk makan malam. Memang sudah jamnya dan tidak ada yang lebih ditunggu-tunggu dari menu dari seorang Ibu yang merindukan anaknya.  
Ibuku masih mengenakan celemeknya, piring-piring berhamburan di atas wastafel belum dibersihkan sehabis pesta semalam. Tampaknya sangat tidak higeinis. Tadi malam semua tetangga datang kecuali Madam Margaret yang katanya musuhan dengan Ibuku. Aku disapa oleh beberapa teman Ibuku, mereka menyenangi keberadaanku yang dianggap lebih progresif dari anak-anaknya yang bodoh. Mungkin kuanggap sebagai pujian.

Ayam kalkun tadi malam dibuatkan bubur oleh ibuku, rasanya keras tetapi mengena. Meski bukan kombinasi yang cerdas. Kulit dan lemak kalkun kusisihkan ke piring Kyuhyun. Selesai makan aku duduk di sana, sekedar ngobrol dengan rencana kami mengunjungi pusat kota untuk menonton pesta kembang api.

Aku melihat Kyuhyun menaiki tangga dengan wajah kecewanya karena sikap berundingnya minta dibelikan kamera baru ditolak mentah-mentah ayahku. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika kami semua termangu akibat ketukan pintu yang keras, ketukan pintu itu berpusat dari pintu utama dan kekuatannya layaknya bersemangat untuk meruntuhkan pintu rumah dalam hitungan detik kalau tidak dibukakan. Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih dengan kondisi emosi yang buruk, memberi peringatan terhadap ayahku untuk tidak bicara apapun kalau tidak ingin melihatnya mengamuk. Aku mendengarnya bilang seperti ini,

"Sudah tidak dibelikan kamera, diperlakukan seperti pembantu pula. Apakah aku? Aku Kyuhyun yang malang." Dia baru saja mengatakan itu kepada Santa Claus, dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Aku bersyukur dia tidak merengek-rengek dan menangis seperti tahun lalu, setidakya dia berubah menjadi lebih tenang dan dewasa.

Aku menahan detak jantungku, napasku tersendat-sendat dan tubuhku tersakiti oleh udara yang minim sekali. Kyuhyun mematung setelah membuka pintu. Bulu matanya yang panjang melengkung dengan rasa syok di bahu. Kyuhyun gemetaran seperti melihat hantu.

"Siapa ya?" tanyanya sopan.

"Hei, selamat natal dan semi tahun baru."

Aku menutup mulutku setelah mendengar suara yang familiar. Ibu dan Ayahku buru-buru mendekati pintu.

Jelas saja itu bukan bahasa Inggris, meski aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, aku tahu siapa itu, aku tahu siapa orangnya. Goncangan yang hebat mendatangi tubuhku dan kedahsyatan gelombangnya membuat bibirku merekat seperti lem. Aku terpaku ke arah pintu dan melihat warna rambut mencolok seperti emas, rambut yang akhir-akhir ini kurindukan, rambut yang akhir-akhir ini baru saja membuatku merasa melintasi malam yang gemerlap. Keberadaannya tidak sampai berpuluh-puluh mil tetapi kerinduan menjangkiti hatiku seolah penyakit menular. Aku ingin menerjangnya sekarang juga, tapi aku terlalu terpukau dengan idenya mendatangiku langsung ke Texas.

Dan ketika Kyuhyun memberinya celah untuk masuk, pria itu, Donghae, tersenyum wajar kepadaku. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang indah seperti sebuah penegasan kalau dia terlahir kembali menjadi seseorang yang kuharapkan. Aku layaknya dilanda gangguan pencernaan selama beberapa saat. Perutku terasa seperti terlilit oleh tali tambang yang membelai jaringan ususku. Perlahan kelancangan itu berubah menjadi siasat yang indah.

"Sial! Orang Korea sungguhan!" Kyuhyun entah mengapa seperti sedang mengutuk.

.

.

.

Setelah meredam keterkejutan, di ruang tamu yang terasa seperti aula besar penuh keramaian aku menjelaskan segala konsep mengenai hubungan kami kepada orangtuaku. Donghae meyakinkan mereka sambil menyadarkan kedua sikunya di lengan sofa. Tampil dihadapan ayahku, percaya diri. Membuat Ibuku terbius oleh pesona hangatnya. Donghae menegaskan kepada Ayahku jikalau hubungan kami adalah hubungan yang sehat apabila ayahku memberikan dukungannya. Aku tergoda untuk menaruh beberapa persepsiku disana juga. Kukatan kepadanya kalau semua ini bukanlah melulu tentang gaya hidup dan suasana ramai. Hubungan kami sangat natural. Aku pula menekankan kepadanya apabila aku mematuhi segala konsekuensi yang hadir diantara kami berdua.

Ayahku tidak sepenuhnya mau terbuka dengan itu. Dia masih memiliki konflik kecil yang bersarang di kepalanya. Dia butuh waktu untuk belajar. Aku dan Donghae tidak terkejut, kami berusaha untuk mematuhinya juga. Kami yakin bila ini memang terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya.

Bayangkan saja, kami seolah sepasang kumbang yang hinggap diantara kumpulan lebah yang hidup harmonis. Sama seperti aku yang tidak sepenuhnya utuh ada dikeluarga ini.

Ayahku memberiku beberapa kejelasan. Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar setuju atau tidak setuju. Ayahku hanya merasa agak tidak paham mengenai segala sikon yang datang mendadak.

"Aku tidak percaya setelah berbulan-bulan tidak melihatmu yang pertama aku hadapi adalah orangtuamu. Aku merindukanmu," Donghae mengatakan itu tepat sesaat aku menutup pintu kamar. Suasana yang panas dan canggung membuat kami tidak berdaya untuk bicara serius, selain menghela nafas kita hanya bergumam kata sifat yang tidak jelas.

Seperti dihipnotis oleh kecanggungan, mereka pun membatasi cara berpikir kami, aku gagu, begitupula Donghae. Kami diam di tempat dengan kesan tak biasa yang ditimbulkan oleh kebingungan masing-masing yang samar-sama aku rasakan kehangatan hidup lagi walau efeknya sekilas membutakan. Aku menarik tangannya dan mendorong Donghae duduk di ujung kasur, sehingga aku bisa memanjat naik ke pangkuannya. Aku berbisik kearahnya untuk tetap tenang dan jangan bicara.

"Kita terlalu tergesa-gesa dan ceroboh pada saat itu, kita sama-sama sekeras batu" aku menggigit telinganya dan suaraku menimbulkan getaran di kulitnya. "aku menggila tanpa kehadiranmu Donghae, aku mulai berpikir kalau aku merindukanmu juga"

Donghae mengangguk, matanya berpusat secara intens ke wajahku seperti dia sedang dilanda masa puber yang luar biasa. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus melalui masa-masa tegang seperti kemarin. Aku tidak berdaya sekali," rasa putus asanya mengena sampai ke ulu hatiku. "Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri, aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi. Lihat, aku baru saja mewarnai rambutku supaya lebih trendi," aku Donghae kaku sehingga aku mencium keningnya agar dia kembali rileks lagi.

Penampilannya yang baru seperti seorang _vampire_ tersesat yang memiliki keinginan membunuh apabila aku tidak ditemukan dalam jangka waktu yang Donghae sudah tetapkan. Dahinya yang lebar tertutuip oleh kiluan rambut dengan warna emas gelap yang mencolok dan dagunya tirus sungguhan seperti seorang pengelana Indian. Serta mata Donghae yang secara magis tambah seksi.

"Donghae, kau indah sekali dengan itu. Kau seperti terlahir kembali, kau tidak seperti Donghae yang lama, maksudku, kau dulu menggairahkan, tapi yang ini lebih jantan."

Kedua keningnya menyatu dan matanya menyipit panik. "Kukira kau tidak menyukainya."

Aku menggeleng dan menangkap bibir Donghae, menggigitnya secara kasar dan diulang-ulang. Sampai dia menggeram karena sensasi perih serta gairah yang matang. Aku menyisipkan lidahku masuk saat dia meremas bokongku dan menepuknya dengan telapak tangannya, berputar-putar, matanya disembunyikan oleh kabut hitam tercela. Aku menarik rambutnya dengan dorongan yang kuat, segera ingin menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur.

"Hyuk Jae, kupikir kita tidak akan melakukannya di rumahmu, aku berencana untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu yang hebat," sergahnya terengah-engah, memisahkan ciuman itu lalu aku mendesah kecewa.

"Aku merindukanmu, sial. Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin melakukannya saja."

Donghae mencium keningku, menghisap pipiku, aku melenguh dibuatnya. "Hyuk Jae," tangannya masuk menuju kaosku yang tipis, jari-jarinya menggelitik perutku nakal dan dia mencubit kulit sekitar pingganggku. "Sayang, kau tampan sekali."

Aku melesakkan wajahku ke lehernya, tubuhku dijunjung terangkat sedikit agar Donghae dapat menurunkan celanaku dan ikat pinggang yang merekat disana. Donghae menghendus aromaku, napasnya mengepul di udara dan rasanya sangat panas. Panas yang menyakiti kulit-kulitku sebab keinginan itu. Donghae menggigit leherku perlahan dengan geraman yang menyulut gairahku sampai membuatku ikut mendesah juga. Tangan Donghae meraba ke pahaku, memijatnya di tempo yang menyebar dan tangannya yang lain menekan pundakku agar tubuhku tertahan di dadanya. _Aku dapat merasakan ketakutannya akan kehilanganku._

Aku mendekap dagu Donghae brutal, mencakar tulang wajahnya sehingga dia meringis tetapi itu tidak membuatku menyerah untuk menatap matanya kembali. Aku mencium keningnya, berbarengan dengan upayanya merasakan tubuhku, dia menambah friksi di kedua selangkangan kami dengan gesekan horizontal, tiap detiknya bertambah intensitas penuh gejolak. Aku tersudut dengan keagresifan Donghae, mataku terpejam seiring desakan yang tidak henti-hentinya mendesak tubuhku, sampai Donghae harus menahan punggungku supaya aku tidak terjatuh dari pelukannya yang kuat.

Donghae menyelipkan tangannya secara diam-diam ke celanaku, dengan kesadaran yang rendah ini aku mulai meracau dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Seluruh tubuhku diserang rasa kebas yang nikmat. Tangannya mencubit dan memutar, memaksaku tersadar dari indahnya sentuhan halusnya dan dengan kekasaran itu aku tersadar dari halusinasi yang mendengung-dengung. Sial Donghae, aku tidak butuh ini, aku butuh kau. Kalau saja dia mengerti bahwa aku akan langsung sampai apabila dia cepat saja.

Donghae menarik celananya ke bawah tanpa menyingkirkan tubuhku sedikitpun dari pangkuannya, kami berguling sebentar dan tertawa, Donghae menangkap bibirku lagi, sebelum kami kembali duduk. Dia menarik celana dalamku dalam satu hentakan yang menawan, matanya dipenuhi kebutuhan. Aku pun menuruti titahannya dan segera melesakkan Donghae diantara pahaku, di dalam tubuhku, merasakanku. Rasa licin dan lengket menyeruak dengan berani. Kenyerian itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa waktu, dan mereka hilang tandas setelah Donghae menyapu bibirku secara lembut.

Suaranya yang panas dan seksi yang merapal namaku tidak lebihnya sapuan malam dari surga. Secara jantan dia bergerak dalam balutan keringat yang melapisi kulitnya sehingga mereka bersinar keemasan, kulit perutnya menyerupai tembaga yang dipahat karena otot-ototnya menegang mengejar klimaks. Air matanya melesat jatuh menuruni pipi sampai dagunya, bergulir jatuh ke perutnya sampai ke bawah. Aku mengerang dengan kesengsaraan dan kenikmatan disatu waktu. Mulutnya tersengal-sengal mencari udara, sebelum menemukan bibirku lagi untuk dijamahinya.

 _Oh Tuhan._

.

.

.

Donghae, dengan gayanya yang terlalu berhati-hati memerangkapku selagi kami tertawa-tawa mengelilingi jalanan Dallas yang nyaris tidak terlihat karena matahari hampir terbenam. Tadi pagi dia punya ide fenomenal yang luar biasa lucu, membangunkanku di tengah tidur nyenyak dengan suara berisik dari alarm ponselku. Suara nyaringnya memaksaku untuk tetap terjaga supaya aku tidak tertidur dikejutannya yang baru.

Dia meninggalkanku di kamar selama beberapa saat dalam keadaan yang nyaris tertidur dan rasa kantuk yang menusuk-nusuki mataku. Aku layaknya narapidana yang dikukung sirene polisi. Dia tidak membiarkanku tidur selama tiga puluh menit lebih banyak selagi dia mandi, karena dia takut akan suara asing dari mesin pemotong kayu di gudang yang kadang kali menyala dan masih misterius apa sebabnya. Bukannya bilang dia penakut, tapi seharusnya situasi mistis tidak dapat mempengaruhi batinnya.

Setelah Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi, aku masuk dan menyikat gigiku, berpakaian selayaknya suku eskimo bertubuh besar. Suhu akhir-akhir ini memang sangat tidak bersahabat. Aku tidak pernah menyetujui pola kejutan yang kekanakan, tatapan Donghae yang seperti itu memaksaku untuk menelepon polisi. Hadiah yang sifatnya sangat mendadak tidak membuatku merasa senang sekali.

 _Well,_ Donghae terlalu rajin membangunkanku pagi buta agar kami bisa pergi ke pantai dan menyaksikan burung pelikan dari Australia mendarat ke Dallas. Maksudku, aku tidak berpikir proses migrasi mereka sampai sejauh Dallas, Kibum pasti memberikan informasi aneh mengenai burung pelikan yang bermigrasi. Aku tidak pernah melihat burung pelikan berukuran besar hingga di atas kapal-kapal nelayan yang masa produktifnya tengah memburuk.

Donghae mengambil kembang api dari ranselnya, menyulut api ke talinya dan mereka meletu-letup seperti bunga yang indah.

Tidak, aku belum menemukan apa yang menarik dari ini. Sampai kami singgah ke pinggir kota dan mendapati Donghae memiliki dua tiket konser band _indie_ yang secara kebetulan aku unduh lagunya sebulan lalu. Bukan hanya itu, aku juga menyukai mereka, rasa suka yang sangat ekslusif.

Selama kami menari-nari mengikuti musik yang berdentum, ada kejadian tidak enak, seseorang tidak sengaja menimpali wajahku dengan pukulan akibat rasa antusias dan desakan orang-orang di belakangnya. Nyaris terjadi perkelahian yang sinis antara Donghae dan pria itu, sehingga aku harus memblokir Donghae dari zona kemarahannya dan dalam sepuluh menit terakhir dia mulai tenang lagi. Dia mengurungku diantara badannya dan punggungku bersandar disana, katanya itu pose jaga-jaga.

"Semuanya tidak berjalan bagus, aku kesal sekali! Sialan pria itu!" Itu kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum kami kembali lagi ke pantai untuk menikmati camilan khas musim dingin. Donghae mencicipi kuliner daging bebek, aku bersyukur aku langsung menjauh sesaat sebelum dia mencoba menciumku setelah dia mengunyahnya. Kemudian, kami mulai piknik.

"Sebenarnya sungguh Donghae, tidak ada satupun orang yang mau piknik di cuaca sedingin ini. Alangkah baiknya kalau kita kembali kesini di pertengahan Agustus." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku penuh rasa tak percaya tetapi dia malah tertawa sambil mengunyah roti lapis kemasan dan pipinya tampak gemuk sekali. Sangatlah lucu.

"Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang sistematis seperti liburan musim panas terulang lagi, itu menciptakan trauma. Aku mau kita natural saja…."

Aku tertawa lebih keras dari tawanya, sadar kalau itu benar adanya. Dia terengah diantara rasa humor dan perjuangan untuk mengunyah roti lapis. Mata kecokelatannya berpetualang ke antara lautan ombak yang tertupi kabut musim dingin. Aku bersyukur es-es yang membeku mulai agaknya mencair. Kami duduk di trotoar yang terbuka tempat orang-orang berlalu lalang. Jadi tempat kami masih terlalu aman untuk disinggahi.

Donghae mengambil beberapa foto bersamaku, diantaranya, yang paling romantis ialah saat dia mencium bibirku dan langsung mempostingnya ke akun media sosialnya. Lagaknya aku menyukai sifat baru Donghae yang lebih terbuka terhadap hubungan kami. Bukan berarti aku mengharapkan klaim itu. Tidak, begini. Kami memang pacarankan? Jadi buat apa merasa malu kalau David dan Neil saja biasa melakukannya?

"Aku mulai berpikir buat melakukan hal yang lebih matang." Aku tersadar dari perubahan emosi ketika suara yang serak itu menusuk masuk diantara rasa senang dan keputusan mendatang. Donghae meletakan lengannya di leherku, bagaimanapun dia kelihatan seperti tengah membuat suasana serius diaduk-aduk oleh interaksi sensual.

Aku menghela napasku, tanganku yang pada awalnya bermain dengan pasir pantai disekitarku kini beralih ke lutut Donghae. Sisa pasir yang ada di tangan mengotori celana hitamnya. Aku ingin menyaksikan betapa seriusnya sebuah kalimat dapat membawa kami.

"Aku baru saja memutuskan segalanya." Donghae diam sesaat, merenung. "Perusahaanku menawariku buat mengambil alih cabang yang akan dibuka di New York. Lama aku menimbang, antara suasana nyaman kampung halamanku atau lingkungan yang gemerlapan," kata-kata Donghae seketika membuatku panik, sebelum dia melanjutkannya lagi, "di gubuk itu aku punya sebuah keluarga, ayahku setuju sekali dengan segala keputusan yang positif kepada kehidupan yang progresif. Ibuku tahu tentangmu, dan dia berjuang untuk membuatku lebih terbuka lagi. Maka aku dan keluargaku suportif untuk membuat sebuah evolusi."

Aku menahan napasku, rasa cemas yang besar meremas hatiku sedemikian rupanya. Aku meraih tengkuknya dan menyambar bibirnya, mencium bibirnya ratusan kali, terus seperti itu sehingga dia terkekeh karena rasa gelinya dan aku bergumam _aku mencintaimu, aku mencitaimu, sayang._

Donghae menghentikan tawanya susah payah dan menghindari bibirku yang ingin terus menyerang bibirnya. Lalu berkata, "Aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke New York. Bukan karenamu, tetapi karena diriku sendiri. Aku menggiring Kibum sebagai asisten profesionalku juga, sebagai balas jasa atas semua yang sudah dia lakukan kepadaku. Kepada kita berdua."

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai kebahagiaan yang datang secara fantastis padaku. Tuhan, rasanya seperti berputar-putar keliling dunia. Dan seseorang menjejalkan sampanye dan anggur di perutmu. Dalam hitungan detik aku merasa aku akan meledak karena lemahnya pertahanan diri akan semua harapan terduga yang akhirnya jadi kenyataan. Aku merasakan air dikedua mata kami sama-sama menggenang. Mereka ingin melesak jatuh tetapi kami berdua sama-sama gengsi dan buru-buru menghapusnya saja.

Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat sekali, menggetarkan perasaan cinta mendebur di dalam urat nadiku, mengirimkan signyal manis kalau pada akhirnya, dengan perjuangan yang bebas, yang berlangsung lama, kami pada akhirnya menghadapi sebuah momen dimana pertikaian itu berubah menjadi kebahagiaan yang tak pernah redam. Dan dengan itu aku secara tulus mendeklarasikan perasaan cintaku yang sama besarnya dengan perasaan cintanya. Dengan pengorbanannya.

"Sekarang kita pacaran sungguhan kan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan keras, memeluknya erat. "Tentu Donghae, karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

 _Sial, rasa bahagia ini elegan sekali!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author note:

Selesai yaampun! Terimakasih buat yang baca sama yang meninggalkan jejak :D karena ini chapter terakhir, minta opininya ya guys x)


End file.
